


Like Oil & Water

by milaisamaniac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, coach!Harry, footie!louis, que sim e eu não quero criar expectativas na hora que for escrever, vai ter sexo mas não sei quando e só sei que eles revezam por
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaisamaniac/pseuds/milaisamaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic baseada no prompt: "Louis é um jogador de futebol que acabou de assinar um contrato milionário num dos maiores times de futebol da Inglaterra, mas sua carreira fica em risco quando ele começa a se sentir atraído pelo seu treinador. Harry Styles tenta ser profissional enquanto comanda um famoso time. Ele quer ganhar o campeonato a todo custo, mas Louis Tomlinson (a mais nova estrela do time), seu jeito atrevido e seu lindo corpo, não saem da sua cabeça."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiptoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa fic surgiu de um prompt sugerido durante um desafio organizado pela queridíssima Moon Sky e eu queria ter feito essa também, porém eu tive uma crise tensa enquanto escrevia a minha oneshot que participou da brincadeira. Só que eu prometi a ela que eu usaria o prompt no futuro e aqui estamos!
> 
> Vocês vão notar a participação de algumas celebridades que conhecem o 1D ao longo da história. Eu não sei mais o que dizer, então espero que gostem!

(ouça a trilha sonora da fanfic [**aqui**](http://8tracks.com/whenhellfreezesover/like-oil-water-fanfic))

 

Harry Styles podia sentir sobre os seus ombros a responsabilidade de ser o técnico do Manchester United com apenas 27 anos de idade. Aquele não era o seu cargo interino, porém como ele era o primeiro assistente de Danny Jones, não foi de se espantar quando a diretoria sugeriu o seu nome para comandar o time enquanto o técnico se recuperava de grave acidente de carro, que deixou o técnico em coma induzido por cinco dias após uma cirurgia na sua perna direita. O novo treinador, apesar de ter tido dois resultados satisfatórios durante a liga de futebol inglês, a Premier League – 3x1 contra o Chelsea e 2x1 contra o Liverpool –, ainda notava o certo ar de desconfiança da torcida quanto ao seu potencial; ainda haviam os fãs que não simpatizavam com a sua figura por gostarem muito de Jones, mas a doença do técnico não era sua culpa.

 

Ao se formar em Educação Física, o sonho do jovem nascido em Chesire e apaixonado por futebol desde que se entende por gente era mesmo de vir a se tornar um jogador, porém ele não era um dos melhores. Enquanto ainda estudava, em Manchester mesmo, começou a trabalhar em um time pequeno como treinador das crianças da categoria de base e durante um jogo beneficente na cidade, o seu desempenho chamou a atenção de Danny. O menino era bastante dedicado e desde que passou a trabalhar como assistente de Jones, vivia atrás do técnico com uma prancheta nas mãos, anotando cada mudança no esquema técnico que ele propunha e sempre que o mais velho pedia a sua opinião, Harry se esforçava para dizer algo que fosse relativamente importante para impressionar o seu superior. Ele não tinha uma ótima relação apenas com o técnico, mas também com a maioria de cada jogador do Manchester United e antes mesmo do terrível acontecimento com Jones, o rapaz de vinte e seis anos já havia comandado diversos treinamentos do time no lugar do técnico.

 

As janelas de transferências entre times europeus começaram entre os primeiros dias de julho, mas o final do período de contratação de jogadores de outros times já chegava no fim, junto com os últimos dias do mês de Agosto e os diretores do Manchester United ainda tinham problemas em contratar um zagueiro para fortalecer a equipe. Dois dos sócios mais novos, Tom Fletcher e Harry Judd, concordavam com a ambição de Jones em renovar a equipe com jogadores novos e em uma reunião que contou com a presença de Harry Styles, o nome de um jogador inglês que agora defendia o Dijon FCO, time da segunda divisão do futebol francês, porém eles não entravam em acordo com o seu empresário em relação ao seu salário. O passe de Louis Tomlinson, o zagueiro que joga pela ala esquerda de vinte e nove anos estava agora em alta pois desde a sua estréia pelo time francês, o Dijon subiu nove posições na tabela e agora era um dos favoritos para vencer o campeonato e finalmente jogar pela League 1 francesa.

 

– Eles continuam recusando a nossa oferta, Styles. Assim fica difícil trazer o Tomlinson pra jogar aqui! – Tom deslizou os dedos por seu topete louro, bagunçando os fios após mais uma conversa frustrante com Zayn Malik, o empresário do jogador. – Nós não podemos pagar a fortuna que eles exigem, até porque não estamos contratando nenhuma estrela de time da primeira divisão da França! Não estamos falando do Paris Saint-Germain ou o Lyon! – Fletcher parecia tão nervoso quanto sua voz transparecia e seus olhos castanhos pareciam querer fechar a qualquer momento, denunciando que ele não vinha dormindo tão bem quanto deveria.

 

– Eu já disse pra você ficar calmo, Fletch! Eles vão ceder há qualquer momento, esse Louis não seria louco de negar a oportunidade de jogar em um time da primeira divisão do seu país de origem pra defender a camisa do Dijon por muito tempo. – Harry Judd, dos três homens que estavam na sala era quem parecia mais tranquilo e só com o olhar transmitia um pouco mais de confiança para o seu xará Styles. O moreno de cabelos curtos recostou-se melhor em sua cadeira e deu de ombros, seguro de que Louis e seu empresário acertariam logo a transferência para o Manchester. – Isso não passa de um blefe para vermos se podemos aumentar o seu contracheque.

 

– E nós não podemos desistir dessa contratação, Tom. O Danny queria muito que ele viesse jogar conosco, vamos fazer isso por ele. – Dessa vez foi a voz rouca e arrastada de Harry que ecoou pela sala de reunião e, por mais que Tom quisesse desistir da contratação desse zagueiro, ele sempre levou em consideração o que o técnico da equipe queria. E, nesse caso, ele tinha que ouvir o desejo dos dois técnicos do time. Fletcher encarou os dois Harry's e depois girou os olhos, dando-se por vencido.

 

– Só mais uma ligação, em consideração ao Danny! Se os dois ficarem de frescura a gente desiste dessa contratação maluca! Só temos mais dez dias antes que feche a janela de contratação e precisamos de reforço urgente na nossa zaga. – O loiro girou os olhos e tanto Judd quanto Styles sorriram um pouco mais confiante, porém o novo técnico do Manchester United não tinha tanta certeza se ele conseguiria realizar esse desejo de Jones. Harry queria montar o time de maneira impecável para que Danny, ao voltar a ocupar o posto que lhe pertence, encontre a equipe do jeito que ele sonhou.

 

**++++++**

 

Zayn Malik talvez pudesse ser muito novo para ser o empresário de um jogador de futebol, porém ele sempre deu o seu melhor para conseguir os melhores contratos para o seu único cliente, Louis Tomlinson. Ele largou os seus clientes mais antigos quando o seu melhor amigo e ganha-pão assinou o contrato para jogar em um time em outro país e, apegado aos amigos e a família do jeito que era, Zayn temeu que Louis não fosse aguentar ficar dois anos sozinho em uma pequena comuna na França.

 

Só faltava Louis acreditar no talento nato de Zayn para conduzir a sua carreira. Lógico que ele era grato ao amigo que conhecera na época que ganhou uma bolsa de estudos na Universidade de Manchester graças ao seu talento nato para o futebol e o moreno fazia o curso de Adminstração e também algumas aulas de arte, o que na cabeça de Malik era algo completamente normal. Louis não estudou mais do que dois anos, largando a faculdade aos dezenove anos assim que recebeu um convite para assinar um contrato para jogar no time sub-20 do Bristol City. O mais novo sentou com o jogador de futebol e leu cada parágrafo do contrato para tranquilizar o agora jogador profissional, assegurando-o que era uma ótima proposta para quem jogava em um time universitário.

 

Tommo não se arrependeu de ter ido para Bristol e nem por passar os seis anos seguintes como o jogador principal de um time da terceira divisão do campeonato inglês. Porém Louis acreditou que seu reconhecimento viria ao ser contratado pelo Chelsea, um time que ele não era muito fã, mas pelo menos era da primeira divisão, pois passou duas temporadas apenas no banco, treinando todos os dias com o time reserva. No começo do ano, quando a segunda janela de transferências da atual temporada se abriu, foi ele quem convenceu Zayn para procurar algum time que estivesse interessado em seu potencial. Encontraram então o Dijon FCO, que há anos tentava subir para a divisão mais importante do futebol francês e, apesar do salário ser mais baixo do que recebia para ser reserva no time inglês, Louis quis correr aquele risco. E valeu muito a pena.

 

Mesmo com poucos jogos para o final da temporada anterior, Louis foi considerado um dos melhores jogadores do time e para os novos jogos, a torcida inteira depositava a sua fé no homem de um metro e setenta e cinco centímetros de altura, mas que sempre arrancava feito um louco quando a bola vinha parar nos seus pés e sempre criava ótimas jogadas para os atacantes do seu time. Só que em alguns meses ele completará vinte e nove anos e ainda se sente frustrado por não ter tido a chance de mostrar que poderia defender um time da primeira divisão e por isso, quando não encarava Zayn como se fosse explodir a sua cabeça com apenas um olhar, andava irritado de um lado para o outro pelo pequeno apartamento que dividia com o outro moreno.

 

– Se a sua intenção é abrir um buraco no chão ou no seu Vans, acho que falta pouco pra você conseguir esse feito. – Zayn estava jogado no sofá e depois de quinze minutos, desligou a televisão pois o som que o tênis de Tomlinson fazia o impedia de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

 

– Ha! Muito engraçadinho você! – Conforme o mais velho falava, os seus passos se tornaram mais frenéticos e ele passou até a falar mais alto sem perceber. – Porra, o valor de salário estava mais do que o suficiente para mim, sem contar que eles vão cobrir o valor da minha transferência para eu não correr risco de voltar pra cá caso eu faça uma temporada brilhante lá. – Louis só faltou rosnar para o seu melhor amigo, incrédulo com a maneira que Zayn desligou o telefone após conversar com Tom Fletcher, um dos diretores do Manchester United. – E, cara, é o United! Você sabe que eu sou louco por eles desde que eu era criança!

 

Louis só faltava chorar e enforcar o seu amigo ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais quando o canto dos lábios de Malik se levantava de leve em um indício de que ele ria da sua cara. – Sério Zaynie, se eu perder essa oportunidade agora juro que dessa vez eu arrumo um empresário decente pra tomar conta da minha carreira.

 

Zayn nem teve tempo para responder as reclamações do jogador, pois o toque característico do seu celular chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes. Malik encarou o seu colo e sorriu de um jeito que fez o coração de Louis acelerar. Ele sabia o que esse sorriso significava. Em um gesto digno de um filme de drama, Tomlinson encostou-se na parede e escorregou até sentar-se no chão enquanto o amigo falava ao telefone.

 

– Zayn Malik falando. Olá, Senhor Fletcher. Presumo que o Manchester United mudou de opinião quanto o contrato do Tomlinson…

 

**++++++**

 

Tom massageava as suas têmporas após a negociação mais longa da sua vida. Maldita hora que ele resolveu reclamar com o Judd sobre a falta que sentia de fazer as negociações, algo que o moreno fazia com maestria. Harry Judd, a essa hora, já deve estar na arquibancada do estádio do Manchester United para assistir a mais um treino comandado pelo jovem Styles. Fletcher sentou-se ao lado do amigo de longa data e suspirou sem deixar de encarar o campo.

 

– Daniel estaria orgulhoso em ver o seu pupilo liderando o time dele com esse vigor. – Tom disse com um tom de tristeza, pois sentia falta do técnico do Man United. Jones sempre foi uma das pessoas mais simpáticas e animadas que ele já conheceu em sua vida e o seu sorriso conquistava a todos.

 

– Nossa, você fala de um jeito como se ele não fosse mais voltar. – Judd comentou um tom sério, encarando o loiro de rabo de olho. – Ele vai demorar por causa da fisioterapia, mas tenho certeza que na temporada que vem o Danny vai comandar o nosso time.

 

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio e então ouviram o som do apito de Harry ecoando e então os jogadores começaram a correr após uma conversa longa com o técnico. Ao notar que os xdois homens mais velhos estavam nas primeiras fileiras da arquibancada, Styles correu na direção deles e graças ao seu condicionamento físico, não se cansou tanto ao subir os degraus da arquibancada para ficar na altura dos diretores. – E então? – O jovem perguntou com um sorriso animado mesmo diante da falta de expressão de seu xará.

 

– Bom, jovem Harold, você agora vai ter que mostrar todo o seu talento para deixar o Danny orgulhoso. – Judd disse, contendo um sorriso enquanto Tom atendia uma ligação pessoal em seu telefone. – O Tomlinson é nosso. Se tudo ocorrer bem, segunda-feira ele fará a sua apresentação aqui. – O Harry mais velho ficou de pé e deu dois tapas leves no ombro dele. – Você pode contar a novidade para o time enquanto eu vou negociar os valores com o Dijon agora.

 

Harry mal teve tempo de processar a novidade e só depois de notar que nem Judd e nem Fletcher estavam mais na sua frente foi que ele sorriu. Ele, a partir de agora, tinha muito mais trabalho pela frente para mostrar para todos ele era capaz de comandar um grande time e também levar um pouco de felicidade para Danny, que certamente ainda assiste aos jogos do Manchester United pela televisão em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu comecei a postar essa fic no SocialSpirit mas agora vou atualizar ela tanto lá quanto aqui.  
> Comentários são sempre bem vindos e vocês podem também me encontrar no tumblr:  
> http://swagmastatomlinson.tumblr.com/


	2. I Predict a Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como eu não quero atrapalhar a leitura de ninguém, o meu recado está no final do capítulo!  
> Boa leitura!

A semana passou voando para Louis Tomlinson, que mal teve tempo de se despedir dos seus antigos companheiros de equipe do Dijon, para embarcar quase que de imediato de volta para a Inglaterra. Teve tempo de colocar todos os seus pertences em caixas e malas pois contou com a ajuda de Zayn desde o momento em que seu amigo desligou o telefone. "Vamos deixar para estourar um champagne quando voltarmos para casa", foi o que ele disse para o seu amigo antes de decidirem pedir uma pizza para comemorar, acompanhada de algumas cervejas.

 

Assim que pisaram no aeroporto de Manchester, ambos os meninos foram recepcionados por suas famílias e só então Louis percebeu o quanto sentira falta de casa. Não se importou com o fato da sua mãe lhe arrastar para Doncaster, enchendo-o de comida pelos dois dias seguintes quando ele deveria estar atrás de um apartamento para alugar pelos arredores da cede do Manchester United. Tomlinson deixava esses assuntos a cargo de Zayn, pois os dois já haviam deixado implícito que continuariam como colegas de quarto de volta em Manchester até que Louis se sentisse confiante o suficiente para morar sozinho, sem ter que depender de mais ninguém para dividir as suas contas.

 

As poucas vezes que conseguiu fugir dos abraços apertados de sua mãe e do falatório que era estar em casa com todos os seus irmãos reunidos, o jogador aproveitava para correr pela cidade para se exercitar devido a insistência de Johannah, obrigando Louis a comer todas as delícias caseiras que ela costumava a fazer para o seu primogênito quando ele era mais novo. Os dois tiveram a chance de conversar às sós também e, mais uma vez, Jay mostrou-se solidária a sua carreira e fez questão de incentivar o seu menino o máximo que podia por saber que aquele se tratava de um sonho de toda a vida de Louis, desde a época em que ele começou como jogador da escolinha de futebol do Doncaster Rovers.

 

Ao voltar para a cidade onde, há uma década atrás ele desistira dos seus sonhos acadêmicos e decidiu profissionalizar sua carreira como jogador de futebol, Tomlinson trouxe consigo uma mala extra, repleta de presentes, algumas roupas que ele comprou na companhia das suas irmãs adolescentes e até mesmo alguns dos seus pratos favoritos – e de Zayn também, pois Johannah adora Malik como se fosse um filho também – perfeitamente embalados em refratárias de vidro.

 

– Baby, estou em casa! – Louis cantarolou em voz alta assim que trancou a porta atrás de si para chamar a atenção de Zayn. O outro moreno surgiu sem camisa, descalço e com uma bermuda que usava para treinar boxe só para ficar mais a vontade enquanto arrumava as suas roupas e objetos pessoais no apartamento que ele já vinha namorando via internet desde que Tom Fletcher confirmou a contratação de Tomlinson. – Sentiu muito a minha falta?

 

– Para ser sincero, eu estou louco pela torta de amendoim, caramelo e chocolate que a Jay prometeu mandar para mim. – Malik disse sem muita emoção e deu de ombros antes de sorrir para o seu amigo. – Sabe o que é a melhor coisa desse apartamento? Os nossos quartos ficam bem longe um do outro, o banheiro fica entre eles. Não corro o risco de acordar no meio da noite com os caras que você pega gemendo ou você chamando o meu nome enquanto se masturba.

 

Zayn riu mais alto ao ver as bochechas do seu amigo ganharem um tom vermelho vivo e não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem correndo pela sala cheia de caixas, com um Louis o xingando na sua cola. Depois de mais meia hora procrastinando para desempacotar os seus pertences (o que levou a dupla a comer praticamente toda a comida que Jay enviou para os meninos, contando que daria para mais ou menos uma semana), Louis pode finalmente se jogar sobre o colchão da sua cama e encarou o teto do seu novo quarto. Só então ele percebeu que em menos de uma semana a sua vida havia mudado de tal forma, que todas as possibilidades diante dos seus olhos eram novas e agora ele dependia apenas de si mesmo para continuar naquela nova vida.

 

O problema é que velhos hábitos não morrem tão fácil assim.

– Hey! Vamos montar logo as camas e sair pra beber, amanhã a gente termina de arrumar os quartos. – A voz de Zayn tirou Louis dos seus devaneios e o mais velho não pensou duas vezes e pulou do seu colchão e seguiu o seu empresário na direção do quarto dele, pois quanto mais cedo eles terminassem, mais rápido eles deixariam o apartamento em busca de um pub agradável para o gosto enjoado de Tomlinson, para ser eleito a segunda casa da dupla.

 

**++++++**

 

A semana também passou rápido para Harry, que mantinha a sua cabeça focada nos próximos jogos do Manchester United que até esqueceu sobre a apresentação de Louis Tomlinson, novo zagueiro do seu time, que faria a sua primeira entrevista coletiva na segunda-feira logo no começo da manhã. O jogador dali seguiria para uma bateria de exames que só terminaria na terça e, se os resultados forem todos satisfatórios, na quarta-feira de tarde haveria uma pequena festa para a torcida receber o novo jogador no estádio. Como Styles não ficava responsável por nenhum desses detalhes, ele não precisou pensar no assunto Louis Tomlinson até o momento em que citou o nome do rapaz para Danny Jones, o verdadeiro técnico do time inglês, em uma das suas visitas para mantê-lo informado sobre tudo o que acontece dentro do clube.

 

O Manchester United jogou na sexta-feira e o resultado de 1x1 contra o West Ham não foi satisfatório pra torcida, muito menos para Styles. Durante a partida um dos seus jogadores favoritos, o atacante Liam Payne, sofreu uma entrada dura por trás e vai perder dois jogos enquanto se recupera com a equipe de fisioterapia liderada pelo irlandês Niall Horan. O mesmo que se encontra nesse momento jogado no sofá do seu apartamento, sem camisa e com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos.

 

– _Harreh_! – O sotaque do loiro ficava evidente todas as vezes que ele lhe chamava, especialmente quando Horan se encontrava levemente alcoolizado. – Você já decidiu o que vai fazer hoje? O Doug me mandou a terceira mensagem perguntando se nós queremos encontrar com ele no mesmo pub de sempre! – Decidido então a dar um rumo na sua vida, Niall levantou-se do sofá e, com a sua cerveja em mãos, seguiu até a cozinha do apartamento que dividia com Harry Styles.

 

Apesar de jovem e solteiro, Harry sempre dizia que não tinha mais o pique para sair à noite a procura de alguém. Assim que se mudou para Manchester, ele costumava a passar todos os finais de semana fora, até mesmo em dias antes de jogos importantes, na sede de conhecer algum cara legal que quisesse algo além de uma mera transa. O único problema é que todos os homens gays e solteiros que ele conhecia só tinham isso em mente e os caras legais já estavam todos comprometidos (ou eram héteros). Aos poucos ele foi se tornando mais recluso e hoje em dia são raras a ocasiões que ele se junta a Niall e o grupo de amigos do fisioterapeuta.

 

– Eu não estou animado para sair hoje não. Vou terminar de fazer a minha janta, assistir a um filme e vou dormir. Não tem como sair de casa quando tudo o que se passa na minha cabeça é o problema que vou ter daqui pra frente no esquema tático do time. – Harry respondeu sincero e tentou sorrir, só que deixou ainda mais evidente o cansaço em sua expressão. Desde o empate o moreno não conseguia dormir direito, acordando diversas vezes no meio da noite para anotar no bloco de notas do seu celular possíveis mudanças táticas e até mesmo de escalação que surgiam em meio ao seu sono. – Mas diz pro Doug que eu estou com saudades e que é melhor ele guardar um lugar na primeira fila do próximo show dele na Fashion Week pra mim ou eu corto relações com ele.

 

Niall sabia que não tinha como convencer o amigo a se juntar a ele, por mais que não fosse saudável remoer um resultado de um jogo que nem afetou tanto assim a posição do Man United na tabela do Premier League. Eles continuavam ainda no incômodo quinto lugar, mas para a sorte deles o time que estava na sexta posição, o Sunderland, também empatou (só que foi um mero 0x0 contra o Leicester). E fora exatamente isso o que Dougie Poynter resmungou quando Niall apareceu no pub sozinho, afinal há quantos meses ele já não via o seu colega de longa data?

 

Dougie e Harry se conheceram na época em que o rapaz ainda trabalhava como modelo para a Burberry e Styles sempre fora fã assíduo da marca. Por mais que na época ele não era nada além de um técnico do time infantojuvenil de um clube que ninguém praticamente ouviu falar, Harry sempre teve facilidade para se enturmar e assim tinha amigos em diversos círculos de amizades distintos. Mal havia terminado a faculdade de Educação Física quando foi convidado para acompanhar um dos seus amigos para a Fashion Week, em Londres, só que ele teria que lhe ajudar como fotógrafo do evento.

 

Os dois se conheceram nos bastidores e Poynter chamou a sua atenção pelo simples fato dos dois nutrirem uma paixão em comum: tatuagens. Enquanto as de Harry ainda eram poucas e monocromáticas, Dougie nessa altura já tinha fechado o seu braço direito e que se alastrava até o seu peito. Harry fez questão de capturar o modelo, ali, com apenas uma toalha em volta da sua cintura e tatuagens a mostra durante a primeira conversa que tiveram. Lógico que houve flertes de ambas as partes, mas no final da noite Styles e Poynter já tinham combinado até uma maratona de videogame. Ao deixar o show naquela noite, Harry sabia que as suas chances com o modelo eram nulas agora, mas pelo menos ele ganhou um amigo fiel para os próximos anos da sua vida.

 

– Não acredito que fui trocado de novo pela porra do United! Isso não está certo e eu não vou mais fazer a porra da echarpe de caveiras na nova coleção inspirada nele não! – O tom de voz do estilista denunciava que ele começara a beber antes mesmo de Horan se juntar a ele e em vez de diminuir o ritmo com a chegada do irlandês, Dougie se empolgou e passou a beber mais.

 

– Nós dois sabemos que você está mentindo, nem eu aguento mais você falar de panos o tempo todo e olha que eu nem entendo nada de moda. – Niall confessou entre risadas e não demorou muito para que Dougie lhe acompanhasse, os dois gargalhando sem se importar com os olhares incomodados das pessoas ao seu redor. Poynter deixou de rir de repente, o que trouxe Niall de volta a realidade. – O que houve?

 

– Eu não sei se eu acabei de me apaixonar ou se eu só acabei de encontrar o modelo ideal para o primeiro terno que desenhei pra Saint Kidd. – Esse era o nome da marca de Dougie, que começara apenas com camisetas para homens e mulheres com a temática relacionada a piratas, mas há três anos Dougie vem sido convidado para exibir as suas criações em shows de moda maiores do que ele estava acostumado e por isso é obrigado a fazer peças mais elaboradas para a passarela.

 

– Você diz isso todas as vezes que conhece alguém. – Niall girou os olhos e antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse processar o que acontecia, teve que segurar sua garrafa de cerveja com firmeza para que ela não caísse enquanto seu amigo o puxava pelo braço, os dois cruzando o pub na direção do tal rapaz que Dougie se encantara.

 

Dessa vez Niall via-se obrigado a concordar com Poynter. Ele não exagerara ao dizer que encontrara um modelo perfeito naquele pub. Ele não era muito mais alto do que a dupla, mas seus cabelos negros bagunçados já chamavam bastante atenção por si só, mas o que Horan achou mais marcante em sua figura era o seu maxilar bem definido, um olhar marcante e uma barba por fazer que podia fazer com que qualquer homem ou mulher daquele lugar pudesse rasgar as suas roupas sem que o rapaz dissesse nada. Ele estava acompanhado por um garoto mais baixo, que também tinha a barba crescendo há no máximo dois dias em seu rosto, mas ele parecia um pouco mais delicado do que o rapaz que Dougie encarava ainda maravilhado e tinha também olhos azuis chamativos, enquanto o "modelo" tinha íris castanhas.

 

– Oi, eu sei que isso vai parecer uma cantada esfarrapada, mas eu tenho uma marca de roupas e você é exatamente o que eu procurava pra desfilar com um terno meu. – Dougie disse sem a menor vergonha e esticou a mão na direção do moreno. – Eu me chamo Dougie Poynter, você pode pesquisar a meu respeito no Google se não acredita na minha história.

 

Os dois meninos trocaram olhares antes de começarem a rir e o garoto mais baixo chegou a colocar a mão na barriga de tanto que ria enquanto o outro rapaz procurava uma maneira para responder a proposta do estilista.

 

– Bom, eu fico lisonjeado com a sua proposta, mas já eu tenho um emprego. – As bochechas de Zayn estavam vermelhas e ele não sabia se escondia o rosto ou chutava Louis até que ele parasse de rir, mas então lembrou que se o jogador chegasse no dia seguinte no clube com ressaca e machucado era capaz de Tom Fletcher rescindir o contrato antes mesmo dos dois terem a oportunidade de sonhar com Louis levantando o troféu no final do campeonato. – Na verdade eu sou empresário dele.

 

Niall ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas e voltou a prestar atenção no garoto mais baixo e só então começou a reconhecer a figura do rapaz. – Hey!!! – O loiro quase gritou e só então foi que Dougie lembrou que trouxera Niall consigo. – Você é o Louis Tomlinson, certo? Zagueiro recém-contratado do United, não foi?

 

– Você é fã de futebol? – Os olhos azuis de Louis brilharam e ele esticou a mão na direção de Niall. – Esse é o Zayn Malik, meu empresário.

 

– E eu sou Niall Horan, o fisioterapeuta do seu futuro time. – Ele disse com um sorriso imenso em seu rosto e encarou a mão do rapaz, que segurava uma garrafa de cerveja também. – E acho que não é muito inteligente beber um dia antes da sua apresentação para a imprensa. **–** Louis murmurou um "oops" antes de erguer a sua garrafa e todos os meninos fizeram um brinde antes de mudarem o rumo daquela conversa.

 

**++++++**

 

Segunda-feira chegou e antes das oito da manhã toda a equipe do Manchester United já treinava no campo sob as instruções de Harry Styles, que tirara a primeira meia-hora do treino para conversar com os jogadores sobre a última partida do time. Como o rapaz não teria a chance de acompanhar todo o treino do dia, preferiu conversar com os jogadores na beira do campo antes que eles pudessem se aquecer no gramado antes de seguir para a sala de imprensa do estádio para participar da coletiva que apresentaria oficialmente o novo jogador da equipe, uma aposta arriscada de Danny Jones, que tinha todo o apoio da diretoria e também de Harry.

 

Louis, que parou de beber após a segunda garrafa de cerveja e até voltou para casa sem a companhia de Zayn, não conseguiu dormir naquela noite e antes que perdesse a hora da sua coletiva, preferiu seguir até o estádio para conhecer melhor as instalações. Fora recebido por Harry Judd e Tom Fletcher, que gostaram de ver a disposição de Tomlinson de chegar mais cedo quando não era necessário. Chamaram então Olly Murs, um dos diretores de futebol do clube, para fazer uma excursão com o jogador pelo estádio enquanto eles recebiam os jornalistas que chegaram mais cedo para ver se conseguiam alguma notícia exclusiva enquanto montavam os equipamentos de filmagem na sala de imprensa.

 

– E aqui é o lugar mais importante pra você, o campo. – Olly apontou de longe para o grupo que corria pelo campo em passos ritmados enquanto os goleiros treinavam separadamente alguns chutes lançados pelos seus preparadores físicos. – Se você quiser chegar perto do campo, eu acho que não vai ter problema. Procure pelo Harry Styles, ele vai ser o seu técnico e acho interessante que vocês se conheçam antes da coletiva.

 

Os dois então se despediram e Tomlinson desceu as escadas da arquibancada em direção ao campo sem a menor pressa, a sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora e seu coração batia acelerado. Aquele seria o seu novo lar e, diante da perspectiva da sua mente um tanto negativa, aquela era a sua última chance de mostrar que poderia ser um ótimo zagueiro de um grande time.

 

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido com a chegada de um rapaz, que apesar de estar vestido com o moletom do time, parecia ser muito novo para trabalhar com o técnico da equipe. Louis então encarou a figura do garoto dos pés a cabeça, com um leve ar de desprezo em seus olhos mas o outro rapaz pareceu não perceber aquele detalhe.

 

– Você não devia estar aqui, o treino de hoje é fechado. – A voz do estranho era amigável demais, seu sorriso era fofo demais e aquilo o incomodava _demais_. Pessoas adoráveis demais não eram dignas da sua confiança, graças a acontecimentos do seu passado e que não merecem ser desenterrados.

 

– Eu sei disso, o diretor de futebol deixou isso bem claro quando me trouxe até aqui. – Tomlinson deu de ombros e voltou a encarar o gramado, ajeitando o boné do Manchester que ganhara de Olly sobre os seus cabelos lisos. – Mas se tem alguém que pode me tirar daqui ou não é o técnico do time, não é mesmo? E, sabe o que é mais engraçado? Eu vim aqui pra falar com ele mesmo. – Louis deu de ombros, sem olhar na direção de Harry.

 

– Ohhh, então só o técnico que pode te tirar daqui? – Havia um certo tom de desafio na voz de Harry e ele virou-se na direção do zagueiro e esticou a mão na sua direção, que ficou vagando no ar sozinha. – Eu sou Harry Styles, técnico do Manchester United enquanto Jones se recupera de um acidente de carro. E eu volto a dizer, você não deveria estar aqui, Tomlinson. Agora é a hora de vestir a roupa de treinamento do time para a sua coletiva.

 

Apesar do olhar espantado, Louis preferiu não apertar a mão de Styles naquele momento. Ele não acreditava que aquele garoto tão novo assumira um cargo tão importante dentro de um time da primeira divisão do futebol inglês.

 

– Você é o Harry Styles? Isso só pode ser uma piada! Eu não acredito que fui contratado pra ser treinado por uma criança! – Tommo girou os olhos e virou-se de costas para Harry, disposto a deixá-lo ali sozinho para se trocar. Ele sempre teve problemas em receber ordens e obedecer aos seus superiores, mas não havia nada pior na sua cabeça do que receber ordens de alguém mais novo do que ele.

 

– É melhor você parar com essa sua atitude agora ou posso muito bem mandar cancelar essa coletiva. – Harry permaneceu no mesmo lugar e apesar de falar um pouco mais alto para que o jogador lhe ouvisse, Styles soava bem tranquilo. – Do mesmo jeito que eu fiz de tudo para que te contratassem, posso muito bem pedir para que rescindam o seu contrato e você vai ficar sem emprego, além de gerar uma dúvida estranha no mundo do futebol por ter sido demitido antes mesmo de ser apresentado aos fãs do United. Pensa nisso.

 

Os olhos verdes de Harry estavam mais escuros e brilhavam de acordo com a raiva que ele sentia naquele momento. Mais uma vez ele sabia que seria desmerecido pela sua pouca idade, porém dentre os 30 jogadores contratados do seu time, todos até agora colaboravam com ele e acreditavam na sua paixão pelo futebol e pelo Manchester United e por isso lhe apoiavam. Ele então respirou fundo e se recompôs antes de seguir pelo caminho que Louis pretendia fazer e, ao passar ao lado do zagueiro, fez questão de esbarrar o seu braço no ombro do mais baixo com força, tirando-o do sério.

 

– Não pense que vai ser fácil assim, Styles. – Louis rosnou mais para si mesmo e parou então por dois minutos para se acalmar até que a voz de Zayn chamou a sua atenção na altura da entrada das arquibancadas, apressando-o para a sua coletiva de imprensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, o meu projeto é atualizar a fanfic todos os domingos, porém eu devo a atualização dela a duas semanas. Não briguem comigo porque o capítulo três já está finalizado e eu vou postar junto com o quatro pra compensar a demora.  
> Comentários são sempre bem vindos e vocês podem me encontrar no tumblr:  
> http://swagmastatomlinson.tumblr.com/


	3. Blood on the Ground

A coletiva de impressa não foi um desastre como Harry imaginara; Louis sabia ser bem profissional quando queria e, por mais que ainda tivesse uma leve tensão entre o treinador e o novo zagueiro do Manchester United, os repórteres certamente não perceberam. Os dois mal trocaram olhares, porém isso não é necessário quando se está diante de trinta jornalistas e ao serem questionados como era a relação dos dois, Styles se limitou a dizer apesar de não terem a chance de treinar, ele tinha certeza que a relação entre eles seria tão profissional e produtiva quanto era com os outros jogadores.

 

Harry sabia ser um ótimo mentiroso quando era necessário.

 

O jovem treinador do Manchester United teve ainda que posar para as fotos na sala de imprensa ao lado do jogador, que segurava com orgulho a sua camisa vermelha com o número 28 estampada na parte de trás da mesma. Com a desculpa de precisava fiscalizar o treino que acontecia simultâneo com a entrevista, ele pode deixar todo aquele circo montado para receber o reforço do seu time e focou nas estratégias para a próxima partida enquanto outra pessoa ficaria responsável pelo tour mais detalhado pelo estádio com Tomlinson.

 

Essa nunca foi a sua função, mas quando Danny era o técnico do time, era Harry quem fazia questão de apresentar o estádio para os novos jogadores para criar uma espécie de vínculo com os jogadores. Foi assim, por exemplo, que ele conheceu melhor o atacante e atual artilheiro do clube, Liam Payne. Apesar de não ter o costume de sair com o rapaz fora do horário de trabalho, diferente de Niall – sim, o fisioterapeuta é o _“social butterfly”_ da dupla, capaz de se sentir a vontade e manter conversas com pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida, ao contrário de Harry –, que já saiu para beber com ele e com outras estrelas do seu time algumas vezes.

 

O treinador, por mais que focasse o máximo na sua tarefa de treinar o time, em alguns momentos acabava por se distrair e sua mente vagava mais uma vez até a coletiva de imprensa e só de lembrar da voz debochada de Louis sugerindo que eles dois se tornariam os melhores amigos diante da imprensa era o suficiente para fazer com que o estômago de Styles embrulhasse. Ele, que sempre fora uma pessoa pacífica e com a tendência de gostar de todos à primeira vista, já tinha todos os motivos do mundo para detestar Louis Tomlinson e toda a sua arrogância.

 

O pior de tudo era saber que ele não era o primeiro atleta que chegava a um grande time com esse ar de ser um dos melhores jogadores do mundo mesmo sem ter colocado os pés no gramado, porém Louis fora a primeira pessoa que lhe incomodava a ponto de lhe distrair conforme ele deixava o treino para que os atletas cumprissem o horário de almoço e, ao andar pelos corredores do clube, Styles acabou por esbarrar em uma pessoa.

 

– Oh, me desculpe! – Harry murmurou sem graça e ajeitou os cabelos que se soltaram do coque frouxo assim que ele colidiu na outra pessoa. – Liam? Eu espero que você esteja aqui pra sua sessão de fisioterapia e não para acompanhar o treino. – Harry finalizou o seu coque antes de esticar a sua mão para cumprimentar o seu jogador favorito, que sorria de volta para ele.

 

– Eu vim pra fisioterapia mesmo, o Niall já deve estar me xingando na sala dele porque eu recebi uma visita surpresa na minha casa hoje cedo e me atrasei. – As bochechas de Payne ganharam um leve tom rosado, como acontecia todas as vezes que ele se envergonhava por ter feito algo errado. Só que Liam sempre fora bastante responsável e racional e todos no Manchester United sabiam que quando o rapaz se atrasava era por que algo sério ou importante acontecera com ele.

 

– E eu aqui achando que você esqueceu de mim, francamente Payne! – Niall interrompeu a dupla com a sua voz alta que era capaz de chamar a atenção de qualquer pessoa ao redor deles. – Você vai ter que secar o chão da minha sala, pois as minhas lágrimas quase imundaram tudo! – O sotaque forte do irlandês era quase cômico e Horan ajudou o jogador com as suas muletas. – Mais tarde a gente conversa em casa, Harry. Eu fiquei preocupado com algumas coisas que ouvi aqui.

  
Niall e Liam seguiram para o consultório modesto onde o loiro costumava a conversar com os jogadores do Manchester United antes de seguir para os treinos físicos que serviriam para recuperar as lesões causadas por quedas ou faltas dos jogadores dos outros times. Os dois seguiram sem pressa até a sala e Niall abriu a porta para que Liam pudesse passar sem maiores problemas.

 

– Pelo visto você ainda não se acostumou com as suas muletas. – Horan brincou assim que ouviu o atacante resmungar após sentar, pois sem querer ele derrubou as suas muletas. – Não precisa se preocupar, ninguém aprende da noite pro dia como se locomover com essas coisas. É uma questão de prática, mas pelo que eu vi nos seus exames você não tem muito com o que se preocupar com isso. – O loiro ficou quieto por alguns instantes só para se acomodar melhor em sua cadeira e então sorriu para Payne. – Você vai ficar com essa tala na perna por uma semana e então nós vamos começar com os exercícios mais pesados na sua perna. 

 

Liam concordava com a cabeça, suspirando cansado vez ou outra. Justamente agora que ele estava prestes a alcançar o artilheiro do campeonato, um idiota teve que cravar uma falta perigosa nele com um carrinho que poderia ter quebrado os ossos da sua perna em diversos pedaços, porém ele teve a sorte de fraturar a sua Tíbia em um único ponto.

 

– E então o que vamos fazer hoje? – Liam desviou o olhar até o frigobar que Niall mantinha em seu pequeno consultório e sorriu inocente. – Porque se não for nada demais, eu acho que mereço um picolé de morango, talvez. – O jogador riu baixinho, pois apenas ele e alguns outros membros do time que sabiam a respeito do estoque de doces que o fisioterapeuta mantinha escondido em alguns pontos da sua sala.

 

– Eu tive que parar de trazer picolé graças a última vez que você saiu daqui com a sua camisa toda manchada, mas eu tenho uns pedaços de cheesecake que comprei hoje cedo antes de vir pro trabalho. – Os dois começaram a rir e Niall foi até a pequena geladeira e pegou dois pedaços do doce, que foram embalados individualmente para que ele não tivesse que sujar nenhuma louça.

 

– O Harry parecia um pouco preocupado hoje, você sabe o que aconteceu? Algum problema no time por causa da minha lesão? – Liam esperou que o loiro lhe entregasse um garfo de plástico e então cortou uma pequena fatia da sua torta com cobertura de frutas vermelhas. Ele estava preocupado com o rendimento do time, especialmente após as duas últimas partidas que ele e os seus companheiros de equipe encontraram dificuldade para ultrapassar a defesa dos outros times e chegar ao gol.

 

– Não, acho que o problema com ele não é por sua causa Payno. Eu vi uma troca de olhares dele com o Tomlinson, o zagueiro que foi contratado esses dias, e algo me diz que eles não vão se dar bem. – Horan levou um pedaço grande da cheesecake até os lábios e mastigou sem muita educação. – Pior que eu o conheci esses dias num pub e ele parecia um cara tão legal.

 

Liam ergueu uma das sobrancelhas sem confiar muito nas palavras do fisioterapeuta a respeito do novo jogador do Man United, ainda mais ao saber que ele e Styles não se deram bem. Justamente com uma das pessoas mais pacíficas que Payne conhecia, afinal Harry era capaz de intervir em brigas e acalmar os ânimos de qualquer pessoa, então ele não encrencaria com alguém à toa. Enquanto os dois degustavam o doce, o atacante aproveitou para fazer mais algumas perguntas sobre Louis e fez questão de gravar o sobrenome do zagueiro para poder pesquisar a seu respeito mais tarde em sua casa.

 

**++++++**

 

Louis apareceu no clube na terça-feira para realizar mais alguns exames físicos e chegou até a almoçar com Niall antes de deixar o estádio em Manchester. No dia seguinte houve a apresentação oficial do jogador para os torcedores e tudo o que o zagueiro teve que fazer era pousar mais uma vez com a camisa do time e também participar de um amistoso entre os principais jogadores da equipe com as crianças da equipe de jogadores com menos de vinte e um anos do Manchester. O jogo foi tranquilo e sem grandes faltas, já que havia apenas um treinador à beira do gramado e Harry comandava as duas equipes para que ambas tivessem a chance de vencer. O jogo acabou 1x1 e todos deixaram o gramado com sorrisos no rosto, os atletas mais novos cheios de orgulho por terem jogado contra os profissionais do Man United e os mais velhos aliviados ao perceberem que Tommo era realmente talentoso.

 

Contudo a atitude do homem de vinte e nove anos não mudou nem um pouco durante o seu primeiro treino como jogador oficial do Manchester United. Arredio, às vezes ele fingia não ouvir as instruções de Harry e praticava os chutes a gol do jeito que ele bem entendia e a cada vez que Styles precisava gritar com ele da beira do campo, Louis apenas sorria debochado e voltava a se concentrar nos passes com os outros jogadores que estavam com o mesmo colete branco sobre a roupa azul-marinho de treinamento do Man United. A nuca do treinador já estava vermelha de raiva e também por culpa do sol que esquentava a cidade naquela transição entre o verão e o outono. Quando o seu cronômetro se aproximou dos trinta minutos, Harry zerou a contagem e logo o som do seu apito fez com que todos os jogadores diminuíssem o ritmo até pararem em seus lugares.

 

– Okay então, eu vou fazer algumas mudanças já que obviamente tem gente que não me escuta. – Harry não conseguiu disfarçar nesse momento e seus olhos verdes estavam fixos na figura de Louis, que se controlava para não rir. – Tomlinson, tira o colete e entrega para o Schmidt. – Kendall Schmidt era o volante que fazia as vezes de zagueiro antes de contratarem o rapaz de Doncaster.

 

– Ah, mas eu não vou mesmo! Vocês não tem outro zagueiro que atua do lado esquerdo e essa é a minha função. – A risada que escapou da sua garganta era nervosa e o jogador caminhou na direção de Styles em passos firmes. – Ou você não sabe a diferença entre um volante e um zagueiro? Será que eu vou ter que te explicar, pois você mal teve tempo de sair das fraldas e veio assumir um cargo importante em um time grande?

 

– Seu deboche não me afeta, Tomlinson. E, como eu te disse antes, você aqui faz o que eu digo. Se eu quero colocar o Kendall no seu lugar porque ele estava cobrindo bem a sua função e escuta os meus comandos, diferente de você, então é ele quem vai ficar com o colete dos titulares. – A voz de Harry era tranquila, diferente do seu interior no momento. Seu sangue fervilhava e a mesma raiva que ele podia ver nos olhos azuis de Louis era a mesma que fazia com que as batidas do seu coração se acelerasse e seu peito se movesse mais rápido.

 

Louis também respirava rápido e talvez aquele brilho em seu olhar fosse ódio, as suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que no momento em que ele corria por todo o campo, se exercitando com seus outros companheiros de time. Em um movimento rápido e brusco, Tomlinson tirou o colete e quase rasgou o pano branco antes de jogar no chão sem cerimônia alguma.

 

– Faça o que quiser, eu não sou obrigado a aturar isso! – O mais baixo rosnou e sem ter a autorização da equipe técnica para sair do treino e fez questão de esbarrar com força no braço de Harry antes de descer as escadas que levariam para o vestiário.

 

– Volta aqui porque eu não te liberei do treino, Louis! – Harry gritou em vão, pois o menino virara no corredor, sumido da sua vista enquanto seguia para o vestiário dos jogadores da casa. Styles girou os olhos e sem pensar duas vezes ele fez o mesmo caminho que Tomlinson, deixando o seu assistente, JJ Hamblet, responsável pela segunda parte do treino.

 

Ao chegar no vestiário, a camisa azul-marinho de Louis estava jogada no chão e seus dedos pequenos estavam na barra da sua bermuda. Harry não queria prestar atenção nesses detalhes, realmente não queria, mas quando ele imaginaria que o torso bronzeado de Tomlinson era coberto de tatuagens? Ele mesmo tinha algumas, mas estas estavam sempre escondidas por debaixo das suas roupas de mangas cumpridas. Antes que ele perdesse ainda mais tempo analisando (na verdade, admirando) as tatuagens do zagueiro, Styles pigarreou na esperança de voltar a realidade o mais rápido o possivel.

 

– Coloca essa camisa agora e volta pro treino, eu não te liberei. – Harry não rosnou, diferente de Louis que já estava até com as narinas dilatadas e ainda por cima fez questão de diminuir a distância entre os dois. – E se você não estiver de volta ao campo nos próximos dois minutos eu vou ser obrigado a notificar a direção e você já vai levar uma multa no seu primeiro dia no clube. Acredita quem vai ficar com uma reputação péssima por aqui se isso acontecer? – Styles deslizou a sua língua pelos lábios e não demorou para sorrir vitorioso, afinal era ele quem escalaria o time que entraria em campo em pouco menos de há quinze dias.

 

– Isso só até o Jones voltar ao time, aí você vai perder o seu emprego e a pose fácil. – Louis retrucou cheio de ódio, louco para quebrar os dentes do homem de cabelos cacheados. – E aí então eu vou querer ver qual é o time que vai ser louco de contratar um treinador inexperiente feito você.

 

– Com certeza o mesmo que não vai ter o desprazer de te contratar. – Harry disse sem pensar duas vezes e piscou para o menino antes de virar de costas. – E, meus parabéns, seu salário terá o desconto de cem libras graças a essa sua palhaçada. É melhor você tomar banho e voltar pra sua casa porque você não terá mais serventia por aqui hoje. – O mais alto só parou na porta do vestiário e então virou para trás, deparando-se com um Tomlinson que não sabia se pedia desculpas ou explodia de vez com o treinador. – Aproveita então para tirar a sua cabeça da sua bunda e perceber que com essa atitude você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum aqui. – E, sem dizer mais nada ou dar a chance de Louis dizer algo em resposta, Harry deixou o vestiário, o jogador e todos os problemas relacionados a ele para trás. Afinal ele ainda tinha que se preocupar com assuntos mais importantes do que esquentar a sua cabeça com chilique de jogador recém-chegado na sua equipe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não esqueçam de comentar aqui e visitar o meu tumblr, http://swagmastatomlinson.tumblr.com/


	4. My Way

– O QUE? VOCÊ JÁ GANHOU UMA MULTA, LOUIS? – Não era do feitio de Zayn falar em voz alta, porém os seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados desde o momento em que Louis voltou para casa e quase quebrou a porta do apartamento de raiva ao batê-la. – Porra, no seu primeiro dia de treino você já me faz uma merda dessas?!? O que aconteceu?

 

Louis, por sua vez, já estava jogado no sofá com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão e se não fosse Malik começar a gritar, ele seria capaz de ignorar a presença do seu amigo no recinto para remoer o ódio que ele sentia de Harry. Sua memória já estava uma zona e os acontecimentos se repetiam de maneira desconexa, tudo o que ele conseguia lembrar perfeitamente era o sorriso de deboche do rapaz mais novo e do momento em que ele falou sobre a tal multa.

 

– Porra Zayn, será que dá pra você ficar quieto por cinco segundos? – Louis desistiu de tomar a sua bebida antes de chegar na metade da garrafa, abandonando-a sobre a mesa de centro da sala. – Eu já estou com uma dor de cabeça fodida por causa daquele merda de treinador e você ainda quer gritar na minha cabeça? Pelo amor de Deus!

 

– Pelo amor de Alá digo eu, Tommo! Você não chegou no clube há uma semana e já está reclamando do técnico. Ele pode ser mais novo do que você, mas se ele está ali é porque toda a diretoria confia nele e também o próprio Danny Jones! Você não vai chegar em uma porra de um time da Premier League e achar que vai mudar tudo porque você não concorda com o sistema que está funcionando naquela equipe! – Zayn andava de um lado para o outro da sala e o seu cabelo, que está sempre alinhado, era uma bagunça graças aos seus dedos que corriam insistentemente pelos fios negros, tirando-os do lugar.

 

– Então você acha certo que um pirralho metido a besta me tire da merda do time de titulares pra colocar um volante no meu lugar? Só porque você voltou pra Inglaterra, agora não entende mais de futebol? – O mais velho ficou de pé e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, incrédulo com a atitude do seu melhor amigo. Louis deveria entender a posição de Zayn como seu empresário, preocupado com a sua carreira, mas ali ele queria apenas conversar com o seu lado não-profissional para poder xingar Harry Styles em paz.

 

– Eu acho que ele está certo sim, Lou! Você deixou o treino sem que ele te mandasse para o chuveiro, o que mais você queria? – Malik colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando o jogador com um olhar reprovador. – Em qualquer outro time você ainda seria impedido de ser escalado para a próxima partida e vamos esperar que uma coisa dessas não aconteça, seu idiota! Você ainda nem teve a sua primeira partida no United e já arrumou uma merda dessas com o técnico. O que você quer? Ser demitido e voltar a jogar em times pequenos? Porque se for assim eu abro a mão da sua carreira e vou me dedicar a outros projetos!

 

Louis piscou duas vezes sem entender a atitude do seu empresário, afinal era raro ver Zayn tão irritado a esse ponto, mas, mesmo assim, o zagueiro não estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer. Ele era cabeça dura assumido e para Tomlinson o único errado daquela história era Harry.

 

– Quer saber de uma coisa? Vai se foder! Se você quer me abandonar pra seguir a sua vida, sinta-se a vontade. Eu devo realmente ser um peso pra você, colocando dinheiro na sua conta bancária todos os meses, não é? – O sarcasmo era nítido em sua voz e Tommo chegou a sorrir debochado antes de deixar o moreno para trás, dirigindo-se até o seu quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si, ignorando os protestos de Malik para que eles continuassem a conversa. Não demorou muito para ele se esconder embaixo das suas cobertas e se rendeu ao cansaço daquele dia, relaxando pela primeira vez desde o momento em que saiu da cama naquela manhã.

 

**++++++**

 

Já no outro lado da cidade, Niall fez questão de pedir Frango Peri Peri para a janta dele e de Harry, já que o mais novo estava amuado demais para cozinhar. Nessas horas, uma boa comida e uma garrafa de vinho tinto eram capazes de melhorar o humor do irlandês e ele esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para animar um pouco o seu amigo.

 

– Haz? A janta chegou, vem comer. – O fisioterapeuta bateu duas vezes na porta do quarto e fez de tudo para não falar alto demais, pois o volume da música que Harry ouvia estava tão baixo que parecia que ele estava adormecido e Niall, por conhecer bem o rapaz que dividia o apartamento com ele, sabia que o melhor remédio para o rapaz de olhos verdes após um dia estressante era dormir.

 

– E-eu já vou. – Horan quase se assustou ao ouvir a voz sonolenta do amigo, mas não disse nada e nem o esperou na porta do quarto. Ele foi até o móvel da sala onde Harry guardava as taças de vinho e as garrrafas de bebida e os arrumou de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa, pois ele não tinha a mesma sensibilidade do treinador para se focar nesses detalhes, como em quais talheres deveriam ficar a mesa e a posição de cada taça para um jantar mais formal. Mas também aquele era apenas um jantar entre dois amigos e, se ele tivesse sorte, o seu amigo desabafaria sobre o que tanto lhe incomodava naquele dia atribulado.

 

– Quando você vai cansar de Peri Peri, hein? – Harry apareceu sem camisa e com uma bermuda preta que ia até os seus joelhos. O rapaz coçava os olhos na esperança de espantar o sono do seu corpo antes de se sentar na sua cadeira favorita. Enquanto Niall servia as duas taças de vinho, Styles abriu as caixas de comida do Nando's e o cheiro do frango apimentado logo perfumou toda a sala.

 

– Só vou cansar desse frango quando provar uma receita melhor! – O loiro disse com um sorriso arteiro e quase infantil nos lábios ao entregar a taça com a bebida para o moreno. – E você nunca reclamou antes quando eu pedia esse prato, não vai ser hoje que você vai começar, não é mesmo? – Horan parou para piscar para o seu amigo antes de continuar. – Ainda mais porque eu fiz isso tudo pra te animar e ouvir suas reclamações sobre o Tommo.

 

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso pelo fato do fisioterapeuta já saber da confusão que aconteceu na beira do campo, mas então ele logo lembrou que não havia uma pessoa que trabalhasse no Manchester United que não gostava de Horan. O homem de cabelos cacheados suspirou cansado e tomou um longo gole do seu vinho antes falar qualquer coisa a respeito da sua discussão com o zagueiro.

 

– Eu não sabia que vocês dois eram tão íntimos, mas o problema é que o Tomlinson não consegue aceitar o fato de que eu sou mais novo do que ele. – Se não tivesse um prato de comida diante de Styles, ele se afundaria na cadeira feito uma criança triste após receber uma bronca da sua mãe. – Eu já devia estar acostumado com essas críticas, porque ele não é a primeira pessoa que não acredita no meu trabalho, mas enquanto o Danny não volta, o Louis tem que entender que vai ter que obedecer a mim.

 

Niall mordeu o lábio inferior e concordou com a cabeça e na mesma hora ele se sentiu mal ao lembrar da noite em que conhecera Louis e o seu empresário. O rapaz de Doncaster parecia ser uma ótima pessoa e os três, na companhia de Dougie Poynter, se divertiram a noite inteira a ponto de uma ressaca forte lhe incomodar durante todo o dia seguinte, mas o irlandês não se importava. Agora, graças a mesma pessoa que o fez rir durante uma noite inteira, o seu melhor amigo estava triste. Ninguém melhor do que Horan para saber o quanto essas críticas afetavam a autoestima de Styles e se não fosse a confiança depositada nele pelos dirigentes do clube e pelo técnico oficial do Man United, Harry teria desistido do cargo.

 

– Você não tem que se preocupar com isso, Hazza. Se o Louis não se comportar, quem vai perder o emprego é ele e não você. – Horan deu de ombros e deu finalmente a primeira garfada na sua comida, gemendo de satisfação ao sentir o tempero picante do frango se espalhar por toda a sua boca. O rapaz então mastigou algumas vezes antes de engolir e sorriu. – E vamos falar de coisas boas, okay? A fratura do Payno não é tão séria e como ele é todo regrado, estará em campo em menos de dois meses. Tudo o que você tem que fazer agora é tomar cuidado pra não tropeçar nos próximos jogos e perder pontos importantes.

 

E, como era de costume entre os dois amigos, a hora do jantar logo se transformou em uma conversa acalorada sobre futebol, onde Niall dava as suas opiniões ao técnico e os dois comentavam sobre os pontos fracos dos próximos oponentes do Manchester United. E isso era tudo o que Harry precisava para esquecer do fatídico episódio no vestiário.

 

**++++++**

 

Uma semana se passou desde a discussão com Harry no vestiário e desde então Louis não conseguiu se enturmar muito com os outros jogadores da equipe, porém não era isso o que lhe preocupava mais. Não adiantava, quando melhor ele jogava no treino quando recebia o colete de titular, o treinador fazia questão de lhe passar para o time reserva na segunda parte do jogo. Só que para evitar maiores dores de cabeça, especialmente após Zayn ler para ele a cláusula do contrato com o clube de Manchester que ressaltava que duas infrações lhe impediam de ser escalado para a próxima partida da equipe, Tommo guardava para si toda a sua frustração e a vontade de tirar satisfações com Styles, especialmente quando o outro sorria ao vê-lo acatar com as suas decisões.

 

Contudo, faz também uma semana que Liam aparece diariamente na sede do clube para fazer a sua fisioterapia com Niall Horan, o que na verdade é uma desculpa para receber massagens e também comer os doces do estoque interminável do irlandês. Ele não precisava ir até ao campo para saber sobre tudo o que acontecia, afinal o loiro lhe deixava por dentro sobre todas as novidades, inclusive sobre a situação entre Louis e Harry. Apesar de ainda não conhecer o zagueiro e Horan lhe garantir que os dois não discutiram mais nesses últimos sete dias, Payne não confiava e nem gostava do ex-jogador do Dijon.

 

Assim que acabou sua sessão de fisioterapia, Liam seguiu para o vestiário para tomar um banho e tirar o excesso da loção de aloe vera que Niall usou em suas costas pois o cheiro era insuportável, mas o artilheiro da equipe fez questão de enrolar bastante na sala de fisioterapia para que no momento em que entrasse no vestiário, ele encontrasse com os jogadores por lá. E com Louis, claro.

 

A maioria dos jogadores já estavam se vestindo quando o rapaz de Wolverhampton chegou e, mesmo com as muletas, Liam teve que cumprimentar os seus companheiros de equipe. De todos os que estavam por lá, apenas um rapaz de cabelos escuros e bagunçados não lhe cumprimentou e ele nem precisou olhar muito na sua direção para saber que aquele era o tal Tomlinson.

 

– Hey, novato! – Liam o chamou com a sua voz grossa, encarando Louis com uma seriedade acima do normal. – Fiquei sabendo que você já quis chegar no meu time cheio de autoridade e ainda por cima foi grosso com o nosso técnico. – Payne parou para rir debochado e mais três jogadores pararam atrás dele. – Você já não está velho demais pra sofrer um trote dos seus colegas de time não?

 

Conforme Liam falava com ele, Louis não se preocupava em olhar em sua direção. Ele preferiu arrumar a sua bolsa sem pressa, guardando a sua necessaire com produtos de cabelo e desodorante dentro da sua mochila. Ele ainda estava com uma toalha ao redor da sua cintura e antes de se virar para o pequeno grupo que lembrava muito os garotos que praticavam bullying com os meninos magrelas da sua escola, Tomlinson ainda colocou a sua cueca e então encarou os rapazes.

 

– Acho que você não percebeu que os meus problemas com o Styles não tem nada a ver com você. E é tão bonitinho ver que você parece o Draco Malfoy e só se garante quando tem outras pessoas pra te defender. – A voz de Louis era bem tranquila e diferente de Liam, os seus braços estavam relaxados ao lado do seu corpo e ele sorria tranquilo. – Conversa comigo nesse tom quando você não estiver de muletas que a gente se entende.

Tommo sabia que não podia cair em nenhuma provocação ou a sua estreia no time seria adiada para o próximo mês. Claro que ele adoraria revidar as provocações e as piadinhas dos outros idiotas que estavam atrás de Liam Payne, porém ele não podia voltar para casa com mais um aviso de multa.

 

– Você acha que eu tenho medo de você, Tomlinson? Eu te quebro fácil e... – Liam não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois passos firmes ecoaram dentro do vestiário e um pigarro chamou a atenção dos cinco rapazes.

 

– Você vai quebrar quem, Liam? – Harry perguntou sério e na mesma hora a expressão de Payne suavizou conforme ele se virou na direção do técnico. – A única coisa que você tem que se preocupar é com a sua recuperação. Aliás, era pra você já estar a caminho de casa para respousar. E vocês dois também já deveriam ter ido embora, não é mesmo? – Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e o goleiro reserva, o ponta-direita e o volante foram embora sem se despedir direito de Liam. – Louis, você pode ficar por favor?

 

Harry e Louis esperaram então que os quatro fossem embora e enquanto isso Tomlinson colocou pelo menos as suas calças. Harry soltou os cabelos, que imediatamente grudaram em sua testa e só então Louis percebeu o quão cumprido os fios castanhos de Styles eram, que estavam quase na altura dos seus ombros. Apesar de tudo, naquele momento Harry pareceu bem bonito diante dos seus olhos.

 

– Olha só, não liga pra provocação do time. Amanhã eu vou conversar com todos na beira do campo pra ver se acaba esse clima entre todos, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não estou contra você. Na verdade eu estou orgulhoso em ver como você já se sente a vontade de jogar pelo United e, se tudo correr bem, eu vou contar com você no próximo jogo.

 

Louis suspirou aliviado e pela primeira vez ele se sentiu culpado por ter lhe tratado mal. Apesar das coisas que ele dissera e o jeito rude que tratou o jovem treinador, ele ainda queria contar com ele em seu time. Só isso fez com que Tomlinson sorrisse e esticasse a mão na sua direção.

 

– Em primeiro lugar, me desculpa pelas coisas que eu disse. Eu sou assim mesmo, mas desde a nossa discussão eu vinha pensando em uma maneira de me desculpar, só não sabia quando e como fazer isso. – Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver que Styles sorria para ele tão sincero a ponto de duas covinhas surgirem em seu rosto e a mão cumprida do técnico cobriu a dele. – E eu vou dar o meu melhor pra defender o time.

 

Os dois respiraram fundo e não deixaram de sorrir diante daquela que parecia ser a trégua entre eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não se esqueçam de deixar seus comentários aqui!


	5. Nancy Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de mais nada eu queria me desculpar com os leitores da fic, pois eu prometi atualizar no domingo e, mais uma vez, eu não o fiz. Só que dessa vez fez o total sentido para mim. Bom, eu já tenho boa parte da história estruturada em minha mente e sei até o tamanho que ela terá e tudo mais, então conforme eu tentava atualizar a história no domingo, ela começou a seguir um rumo que eu não queria e por isso eu decidi apagar tudo e só agora publiquei algo mais fiel com o que eu já tinha planejado para esse capítulo.
> 
> And a special thanks to the lovely gaylinsonstyles for allowing me to use two of her manips on this chapter! Thank you so much! ♥
> 
> Obrigada pela compreensão e pelos comentários! Aos novos leitores, sejam muito bem-vindos e eu espero que todos vocês gostem desse capítulo!

O reflexo da trégua entre Harry e Louis era perceptível em campo, pois além de dar um voto de confiança ao treinador, o camisa 28 do Manchester United fazia exatamente o que lhe era passado e até o clima entre o grupo ficou mais ameno. Outra medida que Styles fez questão de tomar ainda durante a semana que antecedia o próximo jogo do time foi a de convencer os jogadores que apoiaram Payne durante o incidente no vestiário, que também envolveu Tomlinson, a se despedirem com o jogador e Liam faria o mesmo assim que voltasse a jogar com a equipe principal; pois Harry não tolera injustiças e nem precisava que ninguém tomasse as suas dores.

 

Mas foi por muito pouco que os ânimos não voltaram ao que era antes, pois a relação entre os dois jovens adultos ainda era bastante sensível. Tudo culpa do esquema tático de Styles, que preferiu escalar o time com a antiga formação no meio de campo em vez de já colocá-lo em campo desde o primeiro tempo da partida.

  
– Louis, você vai estrear no segundo tempo do jogo. – Harry assegurou o jogador enquanto o resto do time ainda se trocava no vestiário. O homem mais baixo não parecia muito feliz com os planos do técnico e ao sentir os dedos longos de Styles sobre o seu ombro, Tomlinson encarou a mão do mais jovem e voltou a olhar nos olhos verdes dele. – Eu quero que eles pensem que você ainda não está em condição de jogar e, se dermos sorte, eles podem gastar todas as substituições antes de eu te colocar em campo e assim vamos desestruturar todo o esquema tático deles. – Louis respirou fundo e Harry percebeu que, no fundo, o jogador não estava com ânimo para discutir com ele. Como resposta, Styles sorriu para ele. – Confia em mim.

 

Tommo não queria discutir pois Harry podia ter razão, mas isso não foi o suficiente para melhorar o seu humor. Apesar de ter colocado em sua cabeça que ele era como uma arma secreta de Styles, Louis foi obrigado a morder o lábio inferior e cobrir a boca cada vez que sentia o ímpeto de xingar os seus companheiros de equipe, inconformado com as asneiras que eles faziam dentro de campo. Não foi a toa que o Sunderland abriu o placar com uma falha inadmissível da defesa.

 

Mas se Louis estava irritado, Harry então era a personificação do nervosismo. O técnico andava de um lado para o outro do campo e geralmente ele adotava uma postura mais calma e quieta, porém ao notar nos quinze primeiros minutos que o seu time parecia perdido demais o rapaz já gritava os comandos, mas ninguém parecia lhe escutar.

 

– Vocês precisam de foco! – Harry esbravejou e então pegou a prancheta com as anotações que JJ, seu assistente, fizera enquanto ele falava na beira do gramado. – Schmidt, você não tem que fazer o trabalho de atacante. Sua posição aqui é de volante e você sabe disso! – Harry falava alto com o rapaz de cabelos castanho claros e olhos verdes, que agora encarava o chão. – Você vai pro banco no segundo tempo, Tomlinson vai entrar no seu lugar.

 

Harry continuou andando entre os jogadores até parar na frente de um rapaz baixo e sua pele era mais morena do que a de Louis. – Pena, por favor, você está recuando diante de uma defesa tão falha que é a do Sunderland? Você é nosso atacante mais rápido e ágil! Se você não consegue avançar pelo seu lado direito, tenta pelo meio campo que você vai conseguir invadir a área deles. – Styles bagunçou o próprio cabelo até que parou diante de Max George, um dos jogadores mais problemáticos do time. Ele foi um dos que ficou de apoio de Liam no dia em que ele quis arrumar confusão com Louis, mas Harry desconfiava que ele o fez só porque gosta de confusão e não por morrer de amores por ele ou por Payne.

 

–E se você continuar com essa atitude de ignorar os meus comandos durante o jogo, sabe bem o que vai acontecer com você. – Harry disse com a mesma rispidez que conversara com Louis quando o mesmo desconfiava do seu talento. – Você já arranjou todos os tipos de problema com os dirigentes do clube, George. E eu não vou mais me indispor com ninguém pra te manter no time. – E sem dizer mais nada, Harry virou as costas e deixou o vestiário, seguido pelos jogadores pois o intervalo havia chegado ao fim.

 

**++++++**

 

A pequena mudança do time já deu outro gás ao Manchester United, que conseguiu empatar o jogo, porém não conseguiu virar a partida e ganhar. Louis tinha que sentir orgulho do placar, afinal partiu dele o passe que foi finalizado com o gol de Max George, mas, ainda assim, ele estava um pouco desanimado. Interagiu no vestiário com os poucos jogadores que eram amigáveis com ele após tomar banho, só que em momento algum ele deixava de pensar que se estivesse no jogo desde os primeiros quarenta e cinco minutos de partida, o resultado poderia ser diferente.

 

Ao seguir com a sua mochila para o estacionamento exclusivo dos jogadores e comisão técnica, Louis encontrou Zayn encostado no capô do seu carro e seu olhar estava vidrado na tela do seu iPhone enquanto ele digitava com pressa, apesar da expressão suave em seu rosto.

 

– Pensei que você não sairia hoje do vestiário. – Malik zombou o amigo, ciente do tempo que Louis demorava para ficar pronto, sem deixar de encarar o seu telefone. Ele agora sorria e pelo visto aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a sua carreira, o que deixou o mais velho um pouco mais tranquilo; ele não queria lidar com nada relacionado a futebol depois desse empate vergonhoso.

 

– Haha, você é tão engraçado! Acho que se você me fizer rir desse jeito de novo eu vou ser obrigado a te deixar aqui para não correr o risco de causar algum acidente na estrada. – Louis retrucou de imediato e sem um pingo de humor em sua voz. O outro rapaz girou os olhos e respirou fundo, ignorando a reação do jogador por já imaginar que aquilo era efeito dele não ter participado do primeiro tempo do jogo.

 

– É bom você não me abandonar aqui ou eu não te conto o evento que eu arrumei para esse final de semana... – Agora foi a vez de Louis girar os olhos, mas antes que ele pudesse reclamar, seu empresário continuou. – Tudo o que você vai ter que fazer é ir ao desfile do Dougie, aquele cara que nós conhecemos no pub e me perguntou se eu queria ser modelo, lembra dele? Então, eu vi o site da marca dele e achei a sua cara.

 

Louis arqueou a sobrancelha e finalmente destravou o carro para que os dois entrassem. Ele sabia que se ele fosse para esse evento de moda, Zayn teria que lhe acompanhar e quem era chegado a essa coisa de desfiles e como se vestir bem era o outro rapaz e não ele. – Você quis dizer a sua cara, não é?

 

– Okay, a nossa cara então. Ele é meio nerd e fez a marca dele baseada em contos de piratas, essas coisas. – Zayn abriu uma das fotos de um modelo usando uma das camisas da marca e esperou que Tomlinson manobrasse o carro para poder lhe mostrar. – Viu? Além de ver roupas legais da primeira fila no London Fashion Week, você ainda vai a uma festa exclusiva.

 

Aquele argumento era o suficiente para convencer o mais velho a aceitar aquele evento, mesmo sendo algo que ele nunca imaginaria frequentar um dia na sua vida. Ele deslizou a língua pelo seu lábio inferior e, sem olhar na direção de Malik, ele sorriu.

 

– E quando vamos partir para Londres? – Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada, prestando atenção na sinalização para não receber nenhuma multa. – Só quero que você saiba que eu vou aceitar ir a esse desfile porque eu quero ser o novo Becks, okay? E como eu vou ser a grande estrela desse evento aí, é você quem vai dirigindo.

 

Zayn suspirou do seu assento e não disse nada por um tempo, pois a viagem de Manchester até Londres durava quase quatro horas de carro, mas se eles conseguissem sair de casa antes das oito da noite, dava para chegar em uma boa hora na capital britânica. Por sorte ele, diferente de Louis, conseguia ficar acordado até mais tarde e dirigir em um carro silencioso nunca fora um grande problema para ele.

 

**++++++**

 

A ideia de Zayn de ir um dia antes para Londres fora fantástica, pois Louis teve tempo de comprar um terno decente para o evento e também aproveitou para cortar os cabelos e fazer sua barba em uma das barbearias mais antigas e conceituadas da capital. Já que o evento seria comentado em diversos blogs de moda ao redor do mundo, Tommo não esperava impressionar muito mas também se recusava a aparecer na lista dos mais mal vestidos da semana.

 

E só quando colocou a jaqueta da Topman por cima da sua camisa branca básica que foi que Louis se sentiu um pouco tenso, afinal ele teria que parar na frente dos paparazzi e pousar para fotos como se aquilo fosse algo natural para ele. _"Eu te odeio, Zayn!"_ O jogador guardou aquele pensamento só para ele enquanto passava um pouco de perfume na frente do espelho. Seu empresário a essa hora também terminava de se arrumar no seu quarto de hotel, que ficava no mesmo corredor porém um tanto afastado do seu. 

 

Já pronto, ele encontrou Zayn no saguão do hotel e os dois entraram em um carro que o próprio Dougie fez questão de mandar para ele, porém ao chegarem na Semana de Moda londrina, Malik seguiu direto para os bastidores do desfile a pedido do estilista, talvez na esperança do loiro em convencer o empresário de Louis  a participar do seu show de última hora. Ele teve que enfrentar os flashes e sorrir para os fotógrafos antes de uma das pessoas responsáveis pelo evento lhe guiar para o  showroom para que ele não perdesse o desfile da Saint Kidd .

 

A  primeira surpresa daquela noite ficou por cargo da pessoa que chamou o seu nome no meio daquelas pessoas famosas, o que fez com que Louis virasse na direção da voz e por um momento o rapaz esqueceu de tudo, até mesmo como piscar. Harry Styles, seu treinador, parecia tão mais jovial sem a barba rala que insistia crescer pelo seu rosto, os cabelos soltos estavam devidamente alinhados e aquele casaco parecia ser muito mais caro do que toda a sua roupa, que não fora tão barata assim.

 

– Tommo, eu não sabia que você gostava de moda! – Harry lhe abraçou sem cerimônias e como Louis sabia que tinham fotógrafos observando as reações deles, tratou de abraçar o rapaz de volta.

 

– O Zayn, meu empresário, foi quem conseguiu o convite para mim. Acho que ele conheceu o criador dessa marca e ele nos convidou para virmos até aqui. – O mais velho sorriu antes dos dois serem interrompidos por um dos homens que tiravam fotos dos famosos da primeira fila, que pediu para os dois posarem juntos para uma foto assim que eles sentaram.

 

 

([x](http://gaylinsonstyles.tumblr.com/post/85645542134/manip-month-13-31-au-fashion-shows-are-a-great), [x](http://gaylinsonstyles.tumblr.com/post/86622099959/manip-month-23-31-au-fashion-shows-are-a-great))

 

– Ah, então o tal do Zayn é seu amigo? Nossa, o Dougie vem falado a respeito dele há semanas, eu já não aguentava mais! – A risada de Harry era cristalina e tinha algo nela que fazia com que Tomlinson risse junto. Parecia até que aquela era a primeira vez que os dois se conheciam, o que não deixava de ter um pouco de verdade já que eles nunca conversaram fora do ambiente de trabaho.

 

– Sim, no dia que nós nos conhecemos ele já veio pedir para ele desfilar com um dos ternos que ele fez e tudo mais, mas eu não sei se o Zayn teria coragem de fazer uma coisa desse tipo. – Os rapazes passaram a falar mais perto do ouvido um do outro, pois a música ambiente se tornou mais alta e a luz, aos poucos, foi se tornando mais suave. Louis aproveitava o momento para apreciar o perfume cítrico que Harry escolhera para aquele evento, que tinha tudo para ser enjoativo se fosse outra pessoa que o usasse, mas parecia ser tão... Harry.

 

E foi impossível não sentir seu corpo inteiro arrepiar quando Styles "por acidente" deixou com que a sua boca carnuda roçasse perto da sua orelha. Foi preciso muita força de vontade e um autocontrole para não encolher o seu corpo a cada vez que a respiração quente do treinador batia contra a sua pele.

 

– Esse corte de cabelo ficou ótimo em você, mas eu confesso que vou sentir falta do cabelo longo e da barba. – Harry confessou quando as luzes estavam quase todas apagadas e o zagueiro do Manchester United colocou sua mão sobre a coxa do outro homem, sorrindo malandro para ele antes que o showroom inteiro ficasse as escuras.

 

– Você também está gostoso hoje, Haz. Agora fica quietinho e presta atenção no desfile do seu amigo que já vai começar.

 

**++++++**

A segunda e maior surpresa daquela noite foi ver Zayn entrar com a última peça de roupa da Saint Kidd e, apesar de toda a tensão visível em seu olhar, ele conseguiu manter a sua pose séria e nem tropeçou nos seus próprios pés nem quando voltou a passarela, de braços dados com um orgulhoso Dougie Poynter. Nesse momento Harry e Louis já estavam de pé e aplaudiam os seus amigos, orgulhosos por aquele show incrível.

 

Os dois foram para os bastidores só para esperar Malik e os outros modelos trocarem de roupa e partiram todos para uma festa privada da Saint Kidd e só então Louis entendeu o porque foi difícil para Zayn conseguir um quarto no The Soho Hotel London, pois tanto Dougie quanto a sua equipe e alguns dos seus modelos estavam hospedados ali também. Harry fez questão de conhecer Zayn e os três homens seguiram juntos para o bar do hotel, servindo-se das bebidas que eram oferecidas por garçons estupidamente sensuais, mas esses pensamentos Louis conseguiu conter mesmo conforme o álcool entrava e a verdade saia junto com a sua falta de vergonha na cara.

 

As horas passaram e os três homens ficaram mais bêbados a ponto de se misturarem com os modelos e outros amigos de Dougie na pista de dança. O cabelo de Styles grudara em sua testa e Louis o afastou com um dos dedos e ele teve que prender a respiração quando Harry o puxou para mais perto, alucinado demais com a batida de uma música que parecia ser da Katy Perry.

 

– Você acha que eu sou fácil assim, Harry? – Louis, que já estava na ponta dos pés, comentou com a boca quase colada na do treinador, porém antes que o mais alto conseguisse colar os seus lábios nos de Tomlinson, o mais velho se virou de costas para o rapaz e começou a dançar com as suas costas colada em seu peitoral e pelo jeito que o homem de cabelo cacheados o puxava para trás, só deixava Louis mais atiçado para empinar os seus quadris para roçar contra o volume que surgia entre as pernas do seu treinador.

 

Os dois já vinham flertando desde o desfile, fazendo questão de tocar um no outro como se não fosse nada demais. Após os primeiros drinks e os flertes cada vez mais descarados, Zayn fingiu que iria ao banheiro para deixar a dupla sozinha e mesmo que Louis tentasse lhe encontrar agora, seria complicado graças ao seu estado etílico.

 

– Como você 'tá demorando para ir para o meu quarto, eu vou pegar mais uma bebida pra gente. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Louis, que não conteve uma gargalhada escandalosa prontamente abafada pela música alta que tocava no lugar antes de se ver sozinho no meio da pista. Em vez de parar de dançar, Louis continuou a mover o corpo no ritmo da música que ele já nem conhecia e também nem fazia muita questão mais em saber quem era que cantava aquilo.

 

Não demorou muito para que um grupo de modelos se aproximar de Tomlinson para que ele não ficasse sozinho e só então que o zagueiro percebeu que estava sozinho há muito tempo. Na mesma hora ele parou de dançar e afastou o seu topete da testa, que há muito tempo já tinha se desfeito, e com dificuldade procurou por algum sinal de Harry no local. Só quando ficou na ponta dos pés foi que ele se deparou com uma cena que gostaria de esquecer.

 

O seu treinador estava praticamente no colo do estilista da Saint Kidd, rindo de uma maneira tão íntima de algo que ele lhe dizia no pé do seu ouvido que fez com que o seu sangue fervesse, dando a sensação de que o efeito do álcool havia passado. Na mesma hora Louis lembrou que não confiava em Harry desde a primeira vez que o vira e se culpou por ter baixado a guarda.

 

Agindo por impulso, Louis voltou a dançar e se aproximou da primeira pessoa que apareceu em sua frente. Era um garoto que chamou a sua atenção durante o desfile pela semelhança que tinha com Styles, que ainda brincou durante o desfile que tinha encontrado um irmão perdido naquela noite. De perto, Louis reparou que ele não tinha os olhos verdes assim como o seu treinador, eles eram castanho-escuros mas havia uma doçura nele que ainda remetia à Harry, mas o zagueiro nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

 

– Qual é o seu nome? – Louis quase teve que gritar no ouvido do rapaz, que aproveitou o momento para se aproximar ainda mais de Tomlinson, passando os dois braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

 

– Eu me chamo George e já faz um tempo que eu estava te observando. – O homem de olhos azuis riu confortável com o jeito direto do tal de George. Ele aproveitou para deslizar a língua pelos seus lábios finos e um calor se alastrou pelo seu rosto ao notar a maneira que o garoto encarava os seus lábios.

 

– Agora que você está aqui, vai ficar só olhando? – Louis o provocou e em questão de segundos a boca carnuda de George cobriu a sua em um beijo um tanto desajeitado de início, os seus dentes chegaram a colidir de leve antes que eles encontrassem um ritmo perfeito para desfrutarem o momento. Tomlinson agarrou a camisa do garoto pela frente, puxando-o para mais perto de si enquanto Shelley segurava os seus fios curtos com vontade, praticamente guiando os movimentos da cabeça de Louis conforme ele queria.

 

E, enquanto um casal se formava na pista de dança, um par de olhos verdes observava tudo de longe, sem conseguir esconder o choque e a decepção de ver Louis aos beijos com outro homem. O copo de whisky que estava em sua mão caiu no chão enquanto as mãos do seu amigo repousavam em sua coxa conforme ele narrava mais um dos acidentes de percusso dos bastidores do seu desfile, mas a música alta era capaz de abafar tudo. Menos a sua vontade de interromper aquele beijo que se tornava cada vez mais erótico aos seus olhos, porém as pernas de Harry se recusavam a lhe obedecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de me despedir, eu gostaria de dizer para as pessoas que não são fãs de McFly que a marca Saint Kidd realmente existe, porém ela não participa dos eventos de moda. O Louis mesmo já usou uma camisa da marca que tem, como um dos sócios e criadores, o Dougie Poynter.
> 
> Não me matem? HAHAHA Esse capítulo foi todo focadinho no Louis, mas o próximo vai ser todo focado no Harry (assim espero!)  
> E não esqueçam de comentar!  
> Beijos mil!


	6. In The Next Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu fui cruel em terminar o capítulo passado daquele jeito? Eu fui cruel por terminar o capítulo daquele jeito. Eu demorei para atualizar? Eu demorei para atualizar. Mas tá aqui a fic e eu espero que todos tenham uma boa leitura!

Harry mal teve tempo de pegar a sua bebida e a de Louis, pois Dougie lhe envolveu em um abraço apertado. O mais novo dos dois fechou os olhos e respirou fundo só de sentir a felicidade e o alívio que Poynter emanava após mais um desfile ótimo na semana de moda londrina. Às vezes ele mesmo esquecia que há quase três anos, ele e Niall encontraram o jovem estilista quase sem vida após uma tentativa de suicídio. Era reconfortante para Styles ver o ex-modelo disposto a levar uma vida mais saudável, com direito a levar o seu acompanhamento com uma psicóloga a sério e abandonar as drogas pesadas de vez.

 

– Você foi incrível! – Harry exclamou um pouco alterado graças a bebida em seu ouvido, apertando ainda mais o loiro em seus braços. – Eu estou tão orgulhoso e te garanto que o Niall também está, mesmo lá de Manchester.

 

– Obrigado Haz, se não fosse o apoio de vocês eu nem estaria aqui hoje. – Dougie suspirou antes de se soltar do abraço e secou as lágrimas bobas que teimavam em se formar no canto dos seus olhos. Harry não chorava, porém pelo seu olhar Poynter sabia que se ele derramasse as suas lágrimas ali, seu amigo faria o mesmo. – Mas é uma pena o Niall não ter vindo, acho que o Payne quer mais do que só sessões de fisioterapia, só pode!

 

Os dois homens riram alto e não demorou muito para que Jaymi, o cabeleireiro favorito de Dougie, e outros modelos se aproximassem e ficassem ao redor dos dois. Por um momento Harry esqueceu que Louis o esperava na pista de dança e, quando deu por si, já estava sentado próximo ao balcão com Dougie ao seu lado.

 

– Só sei que eu estava arrumando o cabelo da Jesy quando surgiu um Deus grego nos bastidores. Quase que eu destruí o cabelo dela! – Jaymi se abanava com a própria mão e suspirou só de olhar na direção onde Zayn flertava com uma garota loira em um canto mais afastado das caixas de som. – E onde você conseguiu achar um homem desses dando sopa por aí, Doug?

 

– Eu tenho os meus meios. – O estilista, que já estava com a mão na perna de Harry, sorriu malandro para os seus amigos mais próximos. – Eu prometi a ele o telefone de uma das modelos do nosso site... – Que era justamente Perrie Edwards, a garota com quem ele conversava agora. Poynter então se inclinou na direção do treinador para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Eu preferia ter dado a ele as chaves do meu quarto, mal sabe ele o que está perdendo.

 

Novamente os dois começaram a rir, dessa vez de maneira cúmplice até que algo atraiu a atenção de Harry. Louis, o seu jogador marrento e gostoso até dizer chega, segurava os cabelos de um modelo mirradinho e o beijava sem pudor algum em meio a outros rapazes. Harry não fazia a menor ideia se ele já tinha saído do armário e se alguém ali estava filmando aquela cena tosca. Sentiu os seus pensamentos se tornarem confusos, sua garganta ficou seco e o copo de uísque que ele segurava escorregou pelos seus dedos, espatifando-se no chão.

 

– Você está bem, Haz? – Dougie o observou preocupado, alternando o seu olhar entre os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão e os olhos verdes e confusos do seu amigo mais novo.

 

– Eu acho que vou subir... – Ele procurou o casal na pista de daça e não os viu mais, o que deixou o jovem treinador desolado. – Eu acho que vou pro meu quarto, tô bêbado demais. É melhor parar por aqui, mas vocês podem continuar na festa! A noite é do Dougster!

 

Deixou então Jaymi, Jesy e os seus outros amigos do mundo da moda envolverem Poynter em um abraço e, quase tropeçando em seus pés em alguns momentos, seguiu em direção ao elevador. Ao ver-se sozinho dentro do cubículo de metal, Harry encostou-se em uma das paredes e fechou os olhos, esperando que as portas se abrissem ao alcançar o nono andar.

 

Ao colocar os pés no chão de mármore do seu andar, o garoto ouviu risadinhas e sons de passos apressados, mas que às vezes se tornavam abafados. Styles deu de ombros, pois aquele andar era grande demais e aqueles barulhos poderiam vir do outro lado do andar, porém ao seguir na direção do seu quarto, o rapaz de olhos verdes percebeu que aqueles ruídos se tornavam mais nítidos. Curioso como só ele, Harry tentou acompanhar aquele barulho sem fazer muito escândalo, porém era difícil controlar o barulho que o salto da sua bota fazia a cada passo que ele dava.

 

– Abre logo essa porta...! – Harry ouviu uma voz masculina e, que assim como ele, soava bastante alterado devido ao álcool. Ele respirou fundo e ficou quieto no mesmo lugar, sem entender porque ele não deixava aquela besteira de lado e seguia direto para a sua suíte.

 

– Seria mais fácil se você tirasse a mão de dentro das minhas calças. – Aquela voz... Aquela voz só podia ser a de Louis. Mesmo bêbado, Harry seria capaz de reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Na mesma hora ele sentiu as suas pernas ficarem pesadas e assim que ouviu o som do cartão destravar a porta, ele finalmente virou o corredor a tempo de ver o casal entrando no quarto ao lado do seu. O rapaz então engoliu a sua própria saliva com dificuldade graças a um nó que se formou em sua garganta enquanto ele fazia o caminho antes feito por Louis e aquele outro garoto qualquer.

 

E nem foi preciso abrir a porta do quarto para ouvir as risadas altas e o som dos corpos dos dois homens batendo nos poucos móveis do quarto. Por mais que ele tentasse ignorar durante o seu banho que o primeiro homem que mexeu com os seus hormônios depois dele ter terminado uma relação de quase quatro anos com um jornalista cafajeste, no momento em que ele voltou para o quarto com apenas uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura parecia que ele estava no quarto ao lado, de tal alto que os dois gemiam do outro lado da parede.

 

Harry não sabia se estava ficando paranoico ou se a sua mente era quem lhe pregava peças, mas ele poderia jurar que ouviu seu nome em meio a gemidos nada discretos e vindos de uma voz que muito lembrava a de Louis quando ele vinha até ele, na beira de campo para reclamar de alguma coisa com a sua voz ofegante. Sua situação era patética e se algum dia alguém descobrisse o que aconteceu naquele quarto, Styles negaria até a morte que a sua toalha agora jazia embolada sobre os seus pés e seu rosto estava colado na parede do quarto. Tudo o que ele queria era saber se tinha ouvido a voz do zagueiro do seu time lhe chamar enquanto transava com outro.

 

**++++++**

 

– Haz...

 

A voz de Louis soava feito um mero gemido aos seus ouvidos e também a julgar pelo empenho de George em chupar toda a sua extensão em vez de reclamar que ele tinha falado o nome de outro homem, com direito até a olhar para cima só para ter certeza que o jogador estava apreciando o boquete.

 

Tommo abriu os olhos e deslizou seus dedos curtos pelos cabelos do modelo, mas ao tentar segurar os seus fios como ele queria fazer com Harry, foi que a sua ficha, de fato, caiu. Ele queria a boca obscenamente carnuda e rosada do seu técnico ao redor do seu pênis e as suas pernas que pareciam não terminar nunca ao redor da sua cintura enquanto ele o fodia em um ritmo intenso, mesclando os gemidos roucos com o som dos seus corpos colidindo ecoando no quarto. Ou no carro, não importa.

 

– Para ou eu vou gozar na sua boca depois dormir. – O jogador disse com um tom de voz rouco, porém suas feições estavam bem relaxadas, contrastando perfeitamente com o tom rosado que dominava todo o seu rosto. – Fica de quatro na cama. – Louis esperou que o rapaz lhe obedecesse e então procurou pelo pequeno frasco de lubrificante em sua mochila, junto a uma camisinha.

 

De pé, por trás do modelo que se sustentava de maneira desengonçada sobre os seus joelhos, pois suas pernas tremiam de antecipação e também graças a quantidade de álcool que os dois ingeriram, Louis analisava cada detalhe do seu corpo esguio; ele realmente lembrava Harry em diversos ângulos, mas não era ele quem Louis queria agora. _"Mas ele também não te quer..."_ , foi o que o zagueiro pensou ao besuntar os seus dedos com lubrificante. A imagem da mão de Dougie na coxa de Harry e a raiva que ele sentiu naquele momento era o que lhe motivava a invadir o ânus de Shelley com um dígito em movimentos de vai e vem não muito cuidadosos, mas a julgar pela maneira que o garoto movia seus quadris na direção dos seus dedos, aquilo estava bom e ele queria mais.

 

Por sorte Tomlinson estava bêbado e não estava em condições para pensar no que ele fazia ou entraria em uma crise por transar com alguém só porque ele lhe lembrava outra. No momento em que seus dedos faziam o movimento de tesoura dentro de George para que ele não sentisse dor na hora do sexo, o cérebro de Louis deixou de funcionar graças a um gemido impaciente do modelo.

 

George se negou a receber mais um dedo para alargar ainda mais o seu ânus e então Louis passou um pouco mais de lubrificante sobre a sua camisinha e o penetrou sem maiores cuidados, os dois logo encontraram em um ritmo intenso, quase animalesco. O mais velho segurava os quadris do modelo de maneira quase possessiva enquanto ele passou a se apoiar na cabeceira da cama, mantendo apenas os seus joelhos no chão. Cada um ali só queria saber do seu próprio prazer, por isso Shelley não se importou em se masturbar enquanto Tommo lhe fodia sem cuidados, do jeito que ele particularmente adorava.

 

Os dois também não se importavam em gemer alto, até porque os dois eram livres, desimpedidos e não deviam satisfações a ninguém. Ao gozar e sujar o colchão, George deixou que um grito escapasse pela sua garganta não somente por ter um orgasmo intenso, mas também pelo fato de Louis ter cravado os seus dentes em seu ombro, abafando na sua pele o grito que ele também deixaria escapar dos seus lábios. Mal Tommo saiu de dentro do rapaz, ele se jogou no colchão e sorriu sonolento antes de dormir, sem se importar em como ele se acomodaria na cama. O que ele não fazia ideia é que no quarto ao lado, Harry agora limpava a sua mão suja de gozo na toalha que usara para se secar, deitando-se em seguida em seu colchão. Nu, solitário e envergonhado por ficar excitado em uma situação um tanto tosca quanto aquela.

 

**++++++**

 

Sair da cama no dia seguinte fora uma experiência um tanto quanto confusa tanto para Harry quanto para Louis. Enquanto Harry deixou o seu quarto bem mais cedo do que o previsto, após fazer a sua mala com pressa e seguiu com o seu carro direto para Manchester, Louis acordou sozinho em sua cama. Na mesa de cabeceira ele encontrou um recado escrito sem muito cuidado, que dizia " _Obrigado pela noite incrível, mas meu nome não é Harry. Beijos, George_ " e na mesma hora Tomlinson começou a lembrar de alguns flashes da noite e em todas as vezes que chamou o modelo pelo nome do técnico do Manchester United.

 

Ele rasgou o bilhete em pedacinhos e o jogou no lixo do banheiro antes de tomar um banho longo e só depois de receber uma mensagem de Zayn, avisando que já estava de pé e ia começar a arrumar as suas coisas foi que Louis resolveu arrumar as próprias malas. Uma hora depois, ele e o seu empresário se encontraram no saguão do hotel para pagarem pela despesa da acomodação dos dois e, em seguida, entraram no carro de Louis para voltarem para casa. Diferente da viagem feita no meio da noite, Tommo fez questão de vir dirigindo para evitar que a sua língua grande lhe entregasse e assim Zayn teve a chance de contrar a ele o que acontecera na noite anterior entre ele a modelo da Saint Kidd.

 

– Nós passamos a noite inteira em claro perto da piscina do hotel, conversamos a noite toda. Ela tem parentes em Manchester mas vive aqui em Londres, então não sei se vai dar certo. – Malik comentava como se aqueles detalhes não fizessem a menor diferença, porém Louis sabia que seu amigo não se abria a respeito da sua vida pessoal a não ser que fosse algo sério. – Pelo menos a gente trocou telefone e assim que ela passar por Manchester a gente deve marcar alguma coisa. – O mais novo deu de ombros e virou o rosto na direção da janela do carro para não encarar o sorriso debochado estampado no rosto do seu melhor amigo.

 

– E se um dia ela te chamar para vir até Londres, você sabe que pode vir porque eu não sou nenhum bebê. Posso muito bem ficar sozinho um final de semana ou dois e acho que a sua mãe vai adorar saber que você finalmente superou o seu passado e arrumou alguém. – Tommo respondeu tranquilo, com os olhos fixos na estrada. Apesar de terem poucos carros na sua frente, o céu começou a ficar mais escuro e ele temia que uma chuva forte começasse a cair do nada e tornasse a volta dos dois para casa em uma viagem um pouco mais perigosa.

 

Em vez de mandar o amiguinho pastar, Zayn preferiu ligar o rádio e colocou uma das playlists que ele e Louis fizeram há algum tempo e, apesar de ter diversas músicas aleatórias, ele nunca sentiu a vontade de deletá-la do seu telefone. Em poucos minutos os dois deixaram de lado a conversa e passaram a cantar as músicas antigas do Aerosmith e do Bon Jovi que começaram a tocar no rádio assim que Malik conectou o aparelho ali.

 

**++++++**

 

Segunda-feira, sete horas da manhã e Louis já corria pelo gramado junto com os seus companheiros de equipe. O zagueiro mal teve tempo de olhar na direção de Styles já que o treinador parecia estar tomado por um mal humor e descontava na equipe. Eles correram mais do que o normal, mas ninguém reclamava por imaginar que aquilo era para que todos se recuperassem após o último jogo do Manchester United.

 

Porém no momento em que Harry mandou Louis ir para o chuveiro mais cedo, ele sabia que aquilo era pessoal. Tomlinson mal tivera tempo de participar da primeira metade do treino coletivo e Harry o mandou para uma sessão de massagem com Niall e, depois, para o chuveiro. Pelo menos enquanto estava no escritório de Horan, Louis teve a chance de explicar para o irlandês como funcionava a relação entre os dois, omitindo o fato de Harry ter se roçado de maneira sensual contra o seu corpo na pista de dança do hotel onde ficaram hospedados em Londres.

 

Em retorno, Niall lhe ofereceu donuts recheados com geleia de frutas vermelhas e o zagueiro devorou três delas enquanto Horan massageava a sua panturrilha. Louis aproveitou para lhe contar como foi o desfile e o fisioterapeuta foi ao delírio ao descobrir que Zayn aceitou ser modelo por uma noite, o que rendeu uma enxurrada de palavrões do loiro para o atacante da equipe, razão por que ele teve que perder a London Fashion Week.

 

A conversa entre os dois durou muito mais do que os quarenta e cinco minutos que supostamente deveria durar a sua massagem e ao seguir para o vestiário, Tommo percebeu que seus companheiros de equipe já haviam deixado o clube. Por isso ele não se importou em tirar a sua camisa suada do treino e a jogou no chão antes de entrar embaixo do chuveiro.

 

O moreno de olhos azuis lavou os cabelos com o shampoo de Zayn que ele roubou do banheiro naquela manhã sem muita pressa, pois ele não teve tempo para tomar banho antes de sair de casa para o treino por não ter escutado o alarme do seu telefone. Sem contar que o silêncio no vestiário não era habitual, o que era agradável e bastante solitário ao mesmo tempo.

 

Solitário até o momento em que alguém pigarreou, o que deixou Louis em alerta.

 

– Quem está aí? – Louis disse em voz alta e aproveitou para desligar o chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha ao redor da sua cintura. O seu topete estava colado na sua testa e a água escorria pelo seu rosto e, sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou o pote de shampoo do seu empresário que era a única coisa que podia servir de arma para lhe proteger (ou seja, se alguém quisesse lhe matar, ele estava ferrado).

 

– Você ainda está por aqui, Tomlinson? Já era para você ter ido embora a essa hora. – Tomlinson sentiu os seus joelhos estremecerem ao dar de cara com Harry, sem camisa e com uma faixa na cabeça. As bochechas de Styles estavam vermelhas e, pelo suor que escorria pelo seu rosto, ele aproveitou o fim do treino para correr um pouco. – Eu te mandei para casa mais cedo justamente para não te encontrar aqui, agora.

 

– Ah, que pena! Você esqueceu então como é ter que lidar com alguém que você não gosta? Você era bem melhor quando nos conhecemos. – Louis usou sua melhor arma, o deboche, para se defender. – Aliás, algo me diz que você levou para o lado pessoal o treino de hoje. Estava todo irritadinho, nem parece que você pegou o estilista da Saint Kidd.

 

– Você só pode estar brincando! – Harry disse incrédulo e riu na mesma hora diante da loucura que Tomlinson dissera. – Dougie e eu somos amigos há tantos anos e eu nunca fiquei com ele, você tá louco? – O mais alto se aproximou do jogador com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, encarando-o com um certo ódio no olhar. – Diferente de você, que fez questão de ficar com um modelo do Doug. Eu vi vocês dois na festa e advinha só? Eu também vi quando ele deixou o seu quarto no dia seguinte e ainda fui obrigado a ouvir vocês dois transando.

 

A pele do zagueiro, sempre bronzeada, agora tinha um tom pálido. Louis não queria acreditar que ele tinha ficado com George só por vingança e que Harry tinha ouvido o que acontecera em seu quarto. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas como nenhum som saía da sua garganta, ele passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo.

 

– E como eu ia advinhar isso? Você me deixou sozinho, bêbado e de pau duro por não sei quanto tempo no meio da pista de dança. Eu tentei me distrair no começo, mas aí quando eu finalmente te achei com o olhar e estava prestes a ir até o lugar que você estava, dei de cara com o Poynter falando no seu ouvido, te alisando e você ria como se estivesse adorando aquilo tudo. – O mais baixo gesticulava bastante enquanto falava, mas fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego, pois sempre que ele ficava com raiva, as palavras escapavam com pressa da sua boca. – O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar?

 

Harry não havia se colocado no lugar de Louis até então. Lógico que ele foi escroto em ficar com outro cara na frente de todo mundo e depois lhe levar para o seu quarto, mas na cabeça do jogador ele havia sido dispensado porque Harry encontrara alguém melhor. A sua postura agressiva se esvaiu e na mesma hora o treinador encolheu os ombros.

 

– Louis, me desculpa. Eu encontrei o Doug no bar e nós dois não tivemos muito tempo para conversar. Quando eu vi, um monte de gente apareceu e eu me distraí, mas eu não queria ter te abandonado. – Harry se aproximou de Louis, porém o jogador de um passo para trás. – O que houve? Você não me quer mais? – Ele tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, porém Louis fez questão de se afastar ainda mais.

 

– Aqui não é hora e nem lugar para isso, Harold. Estamos no nosso ambiente de trabalho e eu ainda estou meio puto porque você me deixou de fora do treino porque eu fiquei com outra pessoa. – Louis foi até a sua bolsa e colocou a calça de moletom preta que ele vestira às pressas naquela manhã antes de deixar o seu apartamento. – Nós nos vemos amanhã, Styles, e quem sabe aí eu te dou o meu telefone pra gente conversar.

 

O mais baixo colocou a sua blusa da Vans de qualquer jeito e ao caminhar na direção do treinador, Louis ficou na ponta dos pés e estalou um beijo rápido na bochecha do mais alto antes de caminhar em direção a saída. – E é melhor você tomar um banho gelado para disfarçar isso aí.

 

E, outra vez, Louis deixou para trás Harry, mas que dessa vez estava confuso. Ele não sabia se deveria ter raiva por ter sido abandonado mais uma vez ou tesão por ter visto o jogador só de cueca, pois seu cérebro se recusava a funcionar desde que assimilou que poderia ter chances com Tomlinson, agora tudo dependia do seu charme e insistência.


	7. Conquest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meus amores, eu não abandonei a fic! 
> 
> Primeiramente, me desculpem por demorar dez mil anos (na verdade, um mês e dois dias) para atualizar, mas sabe quando você tem um daqueles bloqueios monstruosos? Soma isso com a prova do Enem, problemas pessoais e aí tudo desanda. Só que também teve um lado bom esse tempo afastada, finalmente comecei um projeto com duas amigas lindas e que em breve vamos postar uma história nova para vocês!
> 
> Eu quis dizer isso tudo no começo pra enrolar todo mundo mesmo HUAHUAHUAHUA e também para avisar que, por enquanto, esse vai ser o maior capítulo da história como um pedido de desculpas. Obrigado por lerem a história, por comentarem e tudo mais! Isso vale muito, não só para mim, mas para qualquer autor aqui!
> 
> Beijos de luz!

Os dias após o ocorrido no vestiário poderiam ter passado feito um borrão para os dois homens graças ao treinamento pesado que Styles impunha a sua equipe desde a partida da última rodada do campeonato inglês. Contudo, Louis sempre achava uma oportunidade de soltar uma piada maliciosa para o jovem treinador nos poucos segundos que ficavam sozinhos, mas ele podia jurar que Niall um dia percebeu como ele devorava Harry com o olhar, estudando sua figura esbelta e que às vezes parecia delicada demais para alguém ligado ao mundo do futebol.

A atitude de Louis mudou por completo na sexta-feira, véspera da partida contra o West Hampton United quando Kendall, o volante do time, se contundiu. Isso não significava apenas que Tomlinson seria o titular nos noventa minutos de jogo, como também o risco que ele oferecia a Harry e a todo o esquema tático do treinador caso ele se machucasse durante a partida. Sua postura mudou então desde então, ele mal brincou durante aquele treino ou ficou de corpo mole no meio do campo com as mãos na cintura só parar rir do olhar reprovador que seu chefe lhe lançava a poucos metros de distância.

O foco do jogador também se dava ao fato de que Liam Payne estava de volta ao time, recuperado de sua lesão, e, é lógico que o atacante estava à espera do primeiro deslize de Tommo para justificar mais uma briga no vestiário. Louis não tinha medo e nem nunca correria de uma briga, porém ele precisava pensar no que era melhor para a sua carreira e um escândalo estava fora dos seus planos, pelo menos por enquanto. Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu engolir o seu orguho e ignorou os olhares atravessados de Payne e os seus amigos, focando apenas em estar 100% bem-disposto e preparado para a partida de domingo.

A concentração de Tomlinson deu resultados: dos noventa minutos em campo, ele participou de jogadas importantes, inclusive a que deu origem ao gol de Liam teve incío graças a um passe genial do zagueiro. Louis só não foi considerado o melhor jogador em campo devido a atuação brilhante de James Maslow, goleiro do Manchester United, que fez defesas importantes para segurar a equipe rival e manter o placar em 2x0. Contudo, todas as emissoras de TV que transmitiram a partida para todo o país e sites esportivos fizeram questão de destacar como ele fora fundamental durante o jogo, entre outros elogios.

A comemoração no vestiário foi inevitável e até mesmo a voz de Harry se misturava com a dos outros jogadores. Era ótimo ver como a equipe se reestruturava aos poucos após uma temporada frustrante no ano anterior. Styles estava morrendo de orgulho, não apenas de sim, mas de cada jogador que deu o melhor de si dentro de campo naquela tarde de Domingo. Fez questão de cumprimentar cada membro da sua equipe com um abraço caloroso, porém quando seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Louis, o homem sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem.

‒ Técnico! ‒ A voz de James interrompeu o abraço e Louis quase pulou antes de se soltar. O zagueiro voltou a se despir e seguiu para debaixo do chuveiro sem dizer mais nada e nem olhou para trás. ‒ Nós podemos sair hoje para comemorar? Jones costumava a nos liberar e até se juntava à nossa festa. ‒ O goleiro comentou ainda agitado, falando mais rápido do que o costume graças a adrenalina que ainda corria em suas veias.

Harry ponderou, pois lembrava da mania de Danny de liberar festas no meio do campeonato, mas todas clandestinas. Ele mesmo não aprovava tal conduta do treinador oficial do Man. United, mas todos ali estavam tão felizes com aquela vitória, pois eles subiram uma posição na tabela do campeonato e o jovem treinador podia sentir os olhares pidões de todos os outros jogadores ao seu redor. Styles então girou os olhos e suspirou derrotado.

‒ Okay, vocês podem sair com uma condição: eu os libero do treino da manhã, mas quem faltar o treino físico da tarde vai levar multa. ‒ Harry tentou encarar os seus jogadores com o seu olhar mais severo para os rapazes, mas logo os gritos dos homems aumentaram e ele sentiu o braço de Liam ao redor dos seus ombros e ele encarou o rapaz mais baixo de rabo de olho.

‒ Você é o melhor, Harry! Porque você não aproveita e vem com a gente? O Niall com certeza vai receber uma mensagem de alguém daqui e vai aparecer aonde quer que o grupo decida comemorar a vitória de hoje. ‒ James conseguiu dizer antes que Carlos pulasse em suas costas, cantando um dos gritos da torcida do Manchester United a plenos pulmões, arrancando assim uma risada de Styles.

Harry gostaria de perguntar a Louis se ele também se juntaria ao resto do time na tal comemoração, mas ele nunca foi de misturar sua vida profissional com a pessoal e, por mais que ele soubesse que a atração que Louis sentia por ele era mútua, aquele não era o melhor para se aproximar do jogador. Talvez a sua postura fosse um pouco diferente se Danny Jones ainda fosse o treinador da equipe e assim ele poderia demonstrar a sua preferência por um jogador ou outro, porém agora ele precisava ser imparcial para não gerar ciúmes ou qualquer outro mal-estar dentro do time.

Por isso ele se contentou em acenar para os outros jogadores e deixou o vestiário logo em seguida, onde logo deu de cara com um Niall ainda extasiado com a vitória do Man United. O irlandês praticamente se jogou nos braços de Harry e quase derrubou os dois no chão, mas Horan estava ocupado demais gargalhado para se preocupar com isso.

‒ Esse foi um dos melhores jogos da temporada, Haz! ‒ Ele gesticulava de maneira exagerada, algo corriqueiro para uma pessoa tão expansiva quanto o loiro. ‒ O resultado poderia ter sido melhor, mas o goleiro do Hampton é bom, isso não podemos negar. E você viu como as suas mudanças no time estão finalmente dando resultados? Só de imaginar que muitas pessoas torceram o nariz quando o Danny sugeriu que ele assumisse o seu posto provisoriamente durante a sua recuperação.

O jovem de Chesire sentiu, no mesmo instante, os seus olhos marejarem. Se não fosse o apoio incondicional de Niall e dos jogadores que já faziam parte do Manchester United há bastante tempo, desde a época em que ele veio trabalhar com Jones, Harry já teria desistido dessa função.

‒ É bom saber que alguém aqui torce por mim desde o começo. ‒ Styles disse emocionado, mas girou os olhos e riu antes que as primeiras lágrimas escorressem do seu rosto, mesmo estas sendo de pura felicidade, mas Harry não queria preocupar o seu amigo com o choro. ‒ Mas não quero ficar emocionado agora, vamos comemorar! Maslow e o resto do time pediram a manhã de folga para beberem um pouco hoje a noite e nos chamaram pra ir também, topa?

‒ E quando você me ouviu dizer não a uma boa festa? ‒ Niall piscou para o amigo e passou o braço ao redor dos seus ombros, puxando-o para perto de si enquanto caminhavam em direção a saída do estádio, emendando conversas animadas sobre o jogo e Niall lançava comentários sobre a repentina ansiedade de Harry para sair para beber com os jogadores e o treinador se fazia de desentendido.

++++++

Louis terminava de se arrumar no espelho do seu quarto, pois assim que ele pisou em seu apartamento, Zayn já estava quase todo arrumado para ir a mesma festa que os seus companheiros de equipe. “Niall me convidou”, foi o que o moreno se limitou a responder enquanto arrumava o seu cabelo com uma concentração capaz de invejar qualquer um. Pelo menos assim, Tommo teria pelo menos vinte minutos de paz até que seu empresário e melhor amigo invadisse o seu quarto para apressá-lo.

‒ Ainda bem que eu tomei banho antes de sair do estádio. ‒ O homem de olhos azuis comentou com o seu reflexo no espelho enquanto observava a roupa que ele escolhera para aquela ocasião. Geralmente ele não gostava de se vestir com uma única cor apenas, porém aquele seu look totalmente preto não lhe desagradou; calça skinny, camisa de gola alta, um casaco e seu sapato italiano favorito lhe deixavam com um ar arrumado, porém de acordo com a boate que James decidiu fechar a área vip para festejarem essa boa fase do time.

‒ Louis, você ainda vai demorar muito ou já podemos ir embora? ‒ Zayn choramingou na porta do quarto, tão bem-arrumado que o fez lembrar o dia em que Malik teve a sua estréia como modelo.

‒ Eu não acredito que você teve a mesma ideia que eu! ‒ Louis girou os olhos ao perceber que seu companheiro de quarto teve tempo para trocar de roupa e, assim como ele, decidiu vestir-se apenas com roupas pretas. Contudo, Zayn não estava de camisa de gola alta e nem com terno, mas uma camisa preta e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. ‒ E não é justo você ficar lindo de qualquer jeito, eu tenho que parar de andar com você.

Zayn girou os olhos, porém deixou o zagueiro para trás, às gargalhadas, enquanto se certificava se todas as janelas do apartamento deles estavam fechadas. Louis estava prestes a deixar o quarto, mas voltou correndo para passar o perfume e só então ele deixou o quarto para encontrar Malik na cozinha. Os dois trancaram o apartamento após o porteiro do prédio interfonar para avisar que o taxi que eles pediram havia chegado.

‒ Então… ‒ Malik começou a puxar assunto e se ajeitou melhor no banco traseiro do taxi para encarar melhor a figura de Louis, que passou a lhe devolveu o olhar. ‒ Niall me contou que o Harry vai aparecer no Sakura com ele essa noite. 

‒ Hm, e daí? ‒ Tommo fingiu não estar interessado naquela informação preciosa que seu amigo acabara de lhe fornecer do nada. Para continuar com aquele teatro de que a presença de Styles em uma das melhores boates de Manchester não lhe deixava ansioso, Louis desviou seu olhar para a janela e respirou fundo antes de voltar a estudar as feições de Zayn. ‒ Ele é nosso técnico, claro que seria convidado. 

O homem de olhos amendoados deixou um suspiro escapar dos lábios e relaxou mais o corpo no assento do carro, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Ele conhecia Tomlinson muito bem e sabia que em todas as vezes que seu amigo começava a se defender dessa maneira, ele precisava ter agir como a consciência do mais velho. 

‒ E daí que você falou muito a respeito dele desde o dia que voltamos de Londres, sem contar que o Niall me contou sobre a constante troca de olhares e brincadeiras suspeitas que começaram do nada entre vocês dois. ‒ A voz de Malik, apesar de firme, não era tão rígida como nas vezes em que os dois discutiam sobre assuntos sérios. ‒ Antes que você venha com o mesmo papo de que eu não sou a sua mãe, eu ainda sou o responsável pela sua carreira e devo te aconselhar todas as vezes que você está prestes a fazer alguma merda…

‒ E quem te disse que eu vou fazer alguma merda, Zayn? ‒ Louis o interrompeu, a voz alterada para quem estava apenas travando uma conversa com seu melhor amigo. ‒ Não tem nada demais acontecendo, porra! ‒ Tomlinson passou a falar mais baixo ao perceber que o taxista passou a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois. Ele fuzilou o homem com o olhar e respirou fundo antes de voltar a olhar nos olhos de Zayn. ‒ Não foi você quem reclamou que eu estava de pirraça e que deveria dar uma chance ao time? É isso o que eu estou fazendo, caralho.

O resto do caminho até a boate teria sido completamente silencioso, porém a velha estação de rádio que estava sintonizada tocava músicas antigas dos anos oitenta, porém a tensão entre os amigos era palpável. Louis pagou pela corrida e quando ele desceu do carro, Zayn já estava na porta conversando com os seguranças da entrava VIP só para confirmar se Niall colocou seu nome na lista que eles organizaram em cima da hora. Quando Louis disse o seu nome na portaria, Malik já havia passado pela entrada e recebia um coquetel oferecido para os convidados especiais da boate.

Tomlinson pegou a sua bebida e entrou na boate sem nem ao menos notar para qual lado o seu empresário foi, mais preocupado em encontrar os seus outros conhecidos que estavam no local. Mal tivera tempo de engolir o longo gole daquilo que ele acreditava ser um Sex on the Beach quando a voz de Horan se mesclou com a música alta da boate e os seus braços lhe puxavam em direção a área vip, repleta de sofás de couro preto onde alguns dos outros jogadores do seu time já beijavam mulheres que nada lembravam as suas esposas.

‒ VOCÊ VEIO! ‒ Niall gritou com seu sotaque irlandês carregado, já mesclado com a bebida. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele sorria mais do que o normal. ‒ O Haz achou que você não vinha e quase desistiu de me acompanhar, mas ele também está confuso com os sinais que você manda pra ele.

‒ O Harry queria me ver aqui? ‒ Louis perguntou incrédulo, arrancando um sorriso do irlandês. Só então o jogador percebeu que não conseguia esconder do seu fisioterapeuta os seus sentimentos por Harry. Na tentativa de disfarçar a sua felicidade em ouvir tais palavras, Tomlinson bebericou mais um gole do seu drink e deu de ombros. ‒ O que ele quer comigo?

‒ O mesmo que você quer com ele. ‒ Niall disse simplesmente antes de tomar um gole da sua long neck. ‒ Antes ele vivia reclamando a seu respeito, mas aí, do nada, desde o desfile em Londres o Haz está diferente. ‒ O loiro parou e deslizou a língua pelos seus lábios antes de continuar. ‒ Eu não sou idiota, vi as fotos de vocês conversando durante o desfile e então eu vejo vocês brincando sempre pelo gramado e Deus sabe há quanto tempo eu não o vejo sorrindo à toa ou cantarolando por aí! Nem mesmo com o ex dele era assim. ‒ Mais uma vez Horan parou de falar para beber mais da sua cerveja, porém dessa vez ele se limitou a estudar as reações de Louis.

Os olhos azuis do rapaz de Doncaster piscavam atônitos enquanto sua cabeça parecia girar. E ele sabia muito bem que aquilo não era efeito da bebida. Desde quando seu ódio pelo treinador se transformou em desejo? "Talvez quando você se permitiu conhecê-lo melhor..." Louis ouviu sua própria voz respondendo todas as suas perguntas em sua mente e antes que perdesse a coragem, deu dois tapas no ombro de Niall e desvencilhou-se do abraço.

‒ Eu vou procurar por ele. ‒ Louis virou-se de costas e seguiu em busca de Harry sem nem ao menos perguntar se o outro homem sabia onde o técnico estava. Também não viu o sorriso orgulhoso de Horan, como quem acabara de ajudar dois amigos a perceberem os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro.

E, bem, ele meio que fez isso mesmo.

++++++

Harry já tinha bebido cinco margueritas, ou talvez foram sete, pois duas meninas fofas conversavam com ele no bar e decidiram, cada uma, pagar uma rodada de bebida. Então, pensando bem e refazendo os cálculos, Styles já havia consumido sete margueritas e dois shots de tequila, sendo um desses um "body shot", onde ele lambeu o pescoço da garota chamada Cara e pegou o limão dos lábios da outra menina, a Eleanor.

Agora ele via tudo embaçado e dançava com o casal adorável que ele acabara de conhecer. Eleanor não gostou muito de ver como sua namorada e o treinador se deram bem quase que de imediato, mas Styles fez questão de reafirmar que era '100% gay' e era impossível não gostar do moreno, por isso os três riam e dançavam no meio da pista de dança.

‒ Ei, você 'tá sozinho? ‒ Harry sentiu uma mão em seu braço e como o álcool afetava os seus reflexos, demorou para que ele focalizasse o rosto do estranho que lhe abordou.

‒ Na verdade eu estou com uns amigos. ‒ Harry mostrou para o rapaz a pulseira VIP que estava ao redor do seu pulso e deu uma risadinha meio frouxa, enquanto ainda espremia os seus olhos na esperança de poder ver melhor o outro homem, mas as luzes da boate não lhe ajudavam nem um pouco.

‒ Pelo visto os seus amigos não são muito interessantes ou você não estaria aqui. ‒ O homem de olhos e cabelos castanhos sorriu para Harry, que sorriu de volta sem perceber que o outro flertava abertamente com ele. ‒ Eu me chamo JJ.

‒ Harry. ‒ Ele então ofereceu sua mão para que o tal JJ apertasse e pigarreou, tentando organizar seu raciocínio para poder responder algo que fizesse sentido em vez de dizer como ele era gato ou como o topete dele era igualzinho ao de Louis. ‒ Eles são legais, mas eu me perdi. ‒ Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de dar de ombros e olhar na direção do bar, na esperança de encontrar Eleanor ou Cara por ali.

Mas Styles deparou-se com algo, ou melhor, alguém muito mais interessante. Louis estava ali, parado no mesmo ponto onde ele estava há alguns minutos e observava com cara de poucos amigos a conversa entre ele e JJ. A primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça foi a noite em que ele e Tomlinson quase se pegaram após o desfile de Dougie Poynter, mas que terminou com o zagueiro com um modelo na cama e ele teve que se contentar com o calor da sua mão. Então, em vez de abandonar o estranho com a desculpa de pegar uma bebida, ele sorriu cheio de malícia para Louis antes de voltar a sua atenção para o homem que ele acabara de conhecer.

‒ Hey, você quer dançar? ‒ Ele perguntou, do nada, para o rapaz que respondeu com um sorriso e então segurou em sua mão, trazendo o corpo do treinador para mais perto do seu. Apesar de ser um pouco mais alto do que JJ, Harry passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço do moreno e tombou a cabeça para trás ao sentir os braços fortes envolvendo a sua cintura, que aproveitavam para guiar um pouco os seus movimentos de acordo com a música. Algo essencial, pois se Styles já tinha problemas de coordenação motora quando sóbrio, bêbado ele ficava mil vezes pior.

Harry queria poder prestar atenção nas reações de Louis, imaginando a sua expressão séria, a mesma que ele faz em algum momento importante do jogo antes de começar a correr em direção à bola, um dos poucos momentos em que o mais velho ficava concentrado e, por assim dizer, sexy. A cada giro que ele e JJ davam, seu campo de visão ficava ainda mais prejudicado e a sua própria cabeça rodava, deixando-o tonto. Sentindo-se um pouco mole, Styles fechou os seus olhos e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro rapaz, que continuava a dançar agarrado nele.

Porém, para JJ aquela fora uma deixa para tornar a dança em algo mais sensual e intimista. Ele desceu uma das mãos que estava na cintura até os bolsos da parte de trás da sua calça, na esperança de disfarçar a sua intenção de colocar as mãos sobre as nádegas do homem de cabelos cacheados. Quando foi subir com a outra mão pelas costas de Styles, foi impedido de seguir com o seu plano quando dedos finos seguraram seu braço com força antes que ele conseguisse entrelaçar os seus dedos nos cachos do homem que estava em seus braços.

‒ Mas que palhaçada é essa! ‒ JJ esbravejou, tentando puxar o seu braço de volta. ‒ Me solta, seu louco!

‒ Eu te soltaria se você não fosse um daqueles filhos da puta que só consegue seduzir outro homem quando ele está bêbado. ‒ Se antes o cérebro de Harry parecia uma gelatina, no momento em que ele ouviu a voz de Louis Tomlinson, o seu corpo inteiro ficou em alerta.

‒ Lou...

‒ Você conhece esse babaca? ‒ JJ arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar de Louis para Harry, na tentativa de descobrir porque os seus rostos pareciam tão familiares, mas ele não conseguia lembrar o porquê. ‒ Não sei se você viu, mas ele está comigo agora. ‒ O homem de olhos escuros sorriu de maneira sarcástica e puxou o corpo de Harry para mais perto do seu com a outra mão. ‒ E nós estamos nos divertindo muito, não é baby?

Louis, que assistia toda aquela cena de longe, já estava com o sangue fervendo. Seu coração batia acelerado e, se não fosse o fato do próprio Harry se desvencilhar dos braços de JJ e colocar a mão no ombro de Tomlinson, certamente ele quebraria a sua mão após acertar um soco na cara do 'idiota que ousou abusar do Harry'.

‒ Eu te disse que estava aqui com amigos e eu não admito que você fale assim com o Lou. ‒ Harry estava magoado com a maneira que o cara acabou de conhecer se referiu ao zagueiro e, talvez por isso toda a felicidade etílica passou, dando espaço a pior fase de uma noite de bebedeiras: a tristeza. ‒ Me leva embora daqui? ‒ Styles sussurrou para Louis antes de encarar os próprios sapatos, envergonhado pela cena que ele foi obrigado a presenciar.

Louis concordou com a cabeça e afagou as costas de Harry, que em nada lembrava o homem que gritava diversos comandos para ele e para os outros dez jogadores do Manchester United da beira do campo. Ele sorriu tranquilo e guiou o mais alto em direção ao caixa para pagarem pelas bebidas que consumiram, pois Tommo não aguentou ver Harry e o babaca dançarem juntos de boca seca, e Styles precisava pagar pelas suas margueritas. Com as comandas pagas, os dois deixaram a boate e como o mais velho ainda estava puto com o seu amigo, nem fez questão de mandar uma mensagem para Zayn e avisar que ele já estava de saída.

Pegaram um táxi na porta da Sakura e assim que sentaram no banco de trás do veículo, Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de aconchegar o seu corpo no de Louis, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Louis não disse nada, apenas sorriu ao ouvir um suspiro cansado do outro rapaz. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Niall só para ter a consciência tranquila e então percebeu que o homem adormecera em seu colo.

‒ Hey, você não disse pro taxista o seu endereço. ‒ Louis disse em um sussurro para não acordar Harry no susto.

‒ Então me leva pra sua casa, Tommo. ‒ Ele sussurrou de volta, passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura e o puxando para mais perto de si. Poucos segundos depois ele pode ouvir a voz de Louis guiando o motorista pela cidade após dizer o seu endereço.

Ele só abriu os olhos novamente quando o veículo parou e Louis o sacudiu com delicadeza. Ele piscou os seus olhos verdes algumas vezes e desceu do carro com a ajuda do zagueiro, mas os dois permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem no apartamento de Louis e Zayn.

‒ Desde já eu te peço desculpas pela bagunça que está o meu quarto. ‒ A voz de Louis ecoou pela sala do apartamento e Harry, ainda um pouco tonto, escorou-se na parede para tirar as suas botas. Mesmo descalço ele ainda era mais alto do que o mais velho, o que ele percebeu ao ficar na frente dele. ‒ Mas algo me diz que você não vai lembrar de nada disso amanhã mesmo.

Ele riu e indicou com a cabeça que Styles deveria lhe seguir até o cômodo que lhe pertencia, mas assim que passaram pela porta, Louis sentiu quando Harry o virou na sua direção antes de lhe empurrar na cama, pousando em cima dele.

‒ O que você está fazendo? ‒ Tomlinson riu, porém era possível perceber o nervosismo em sua voz, ainda mais no momento em que Harry sentou melhor em seu colo.

‒ Exatamente isso o que você está pensando. ‒ Harry brincou e deitou sobre o corpo de Louis, escondendo o rosto na curva do seu pescoço para sentir o perfume que a sua pele emanava. ‒ Você vem atormentando os meus sonhos há tanto tempo, eu quero você... ‒ O mais novo sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Louis e desceu um pouco mais os seus quadris, até que ele estivesse sentado sobre os do jogador.

‒ Harry... ‒ Louis gemeu o nome do técnico e teve que respirar fundo para não perder o controle. ‒ Harry, por favor, olha para mim. ‒ Esperou que o mais novo fizesse o que ele lhe pedira e então encarou as íris esverdeadas do homem que estava sobre ele. ‒ Eu também quero você, mas não assim. Você bebeu demais e eu não quero que você acorde amanhã e se arrependa do que fez, okay? ‒ Louis segurava o rosto de Styles com as duas mãos, afagando as bochechas dele e os seus narizes roçavam um no outro. ‒ Se você quiser, nós podemos conversar amanhã a respeito disso, okay? ‒ Ele assegurou antes de afagar as costas do outro homem para que ele não s sentisse rejeitado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps.: Sim, o capítulo acabou assim de propósito. Não me odeiem!  
> Não deixem de comentar!!! xxx


	8. Lies

E, apesar dos protestos de Louis, Harry diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre o seu rosto e do moreno que estava embaixo de si. Sua boca carnuda cobriu a fina de Tomlinson, apenas roçando de maneira manhosa antes de exigir que o jogador lhe correspondesse com desejo após forçar o mais velho a entreabrir os lábios ao prender a carne rosada dele entre os seus dentes. Ele pouco se importava se lembraria ou não daquele beijo no dia seguinte, pois estava focado apenas em sua vontade de ficar com Louis, que só crescera desde o fatídico dia em Londres, onde um provocou o outro a ponto dele sentir seu sexo começar a enrijecer dentro das suas calças do de sentir o hálito quente do zagueiro bater contra a sua pele.

 

A fantasia de ter o mais velho em seus braços só piorou após ouvir os gemidos dele e do tal modelo - o qual ele nem conhece, mas já detesta - no quarto ao lado do seu. Dias se passaram e ele ainda conseguia lembrar os gemidos mais agudos do jogador, que ainda povoavam as suas fantasias, especialmente quando ele se masturbava na solidão de seu quarto, evitando ao máximo fazer qualquer ruído mais alto para não chamar a atenção do seu amigo que dividia o apartamento com ele. Agora ele tinha Louis a sua mercê e a última coisa que ele gostaria era de se comparar ao outro rapaz, pelo menos na sua cabeça. Entretanto a sua única vontade era de ser melhor do que o modelo e ser fazer com que o zagueiro deixasse o seu orgulho de lado e gemesse sem se importar se alguém pudesse lhe ouvir.

 

Por mais que a língua de Louis não tivesse lhe oferecido nenhuma resistência, na verdade o outro homem lhe beijava com o mesmo desejo que Harry nutria por ele, o mais novo achava que não era o suficiente para conter todo o desejo que ele reprimia há semanas pelo jogador. Apesar da grande quantidade de álcool em sua corrente sangüínea, o treinador foi ágil o bastante para impedir que Louis girasse os seus corpos na cama, forçando o seu peso sobre os quadris de Louis. O mais baixo piscou confuso enquanto tentava se sentar sobre o colchão, mas Harry não queria lhe dar tempo para processar os fatos, com medo de que ele lhe afastasse mais uma vez e, por isso, suas mãos imensas envolveram o rosto do zagueiro, um dos seus polegares massageava seu lábio inferior que ainda estava levemente inchado graças ao beijo que ele roubara de Tomlinson.

 

– Tão lindo… – Sussurrou conforme seu dedo deslizava sem pressa sobre a boca do outro homem. – E tão marrento… – Harry só ousava desviar a sua atenção dos seus lábios para encarar os belíssimos olhos azuis de Louis; este, por sua vez, ofegava ainda graças a maneira que Styles lhe encarava, como se os seus belos olhos verdes pudessem atravessar a sua carne. A luxúria que o mais novo emanava era tamanha que Louis não percebeu que fora ele quem diminuiu a distância entre os seus corpos, exigindo outro beijo de Styles.

 

Suas bocas se encaixavam como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez que os dois ficavam e as suas línguas se enroscaram uma na outra novamente, mas dessa vez sem o desespero de Harry de ser rejeitado, já que Louis fora quem dominou aquele momento, o que era capaz até de acalmar o treinador, o que não era mais sem tempo.

 

– Harry. – Louis deixou seu nome escapar enquanto tentava se afastar para tomar fôlego, porém tudo o que conseguiu foi gemer dentro da boca do outro homem. – Harry... – Insistiu mais uma vez, só que dessa vez as suas mãos subiram pela lateral do corpo do rapaz até que ele pudesse apoia-las no peitoral de Styles e, assim, era mais fácil para Tomlinson mantê-lo em uma distância segura. – Acho melhor você dormir, amanhã a gente conversa e vê onde isso aqui vai dar.

 

– Você vai dormir aqui comigo? – Apesar do sono perceptível em sua voz, Harry tentou soar sexy e faria de tudo para permanecer acordado caso Louis quisesse passar o resto daquela madrugada com ele.

 

– Eu vou é pegar água pra você, só que você tem que sair se cima de mim pra isso. – Louis não reprimiu o seu sorriso, que até se alargou ao mesmo tempo em que ele balançava a cabeça em negativa assim que Harry se jogou contra o seu colchão. O zagueiro pegou impulso e se levantou do colchão antes que Styles cismasse em lhe prender entre as suas pernas cumpridas e não o deixasse escapar até que ele conseguisse tudo o que queria. Ele então ajeitou a sua blusa no caminho até a saída do seu quarto e em sua mente ele focava em qualquer outra coisa a não ser o fato do seu técnico estar em sua cama e que eles acabaram de se beijar; era mais seguro indagar o porque ele estava de sapato dentro de casa ou se Zayn demoraria para voltar.

 

– Eu não quero água! – Pode ouvir a voz grave de Harry ecoar do seu quarto e tudo o que fez foi girar os olhos e suspirou cansado, chutando os seus sapatos em direção à área de serviço do seu apartamento. Pegou uma garrafa d'água na geladeira e, ao voltar para o seu quarto, encontrou Harry já adormecido em sua cama, com seus cabelos bagunçados e a boca entreaberta. Ele ressonava baixinho e Louis aproveitou a chance para pegar um Advil no seu banheiro sem fazer muito barulho para não incomodar o sono do seu técnico. Sem saber se deveria ficar ou ir para sala e discutir com Zayn quando ele chegasse, o jogador preferiu tirar as suas roupas pesadas e vestiu uma calça de moletom vinho, encolhendo-se na outra ponta da sua cama de frente para o seu relógio na mesa de cabeceira até render-se ao cansaço de um dia confuso e bastante agitado.

 

++++++

 

Harry arrependeu-se da sua decisão de abrir os olhos no instante em que uma luz forte bateu contra o seu rosto, o que o fez grunhir em resposta. Sua cabeça passou, então, a latejar mais forte do que ele poderia imaginar, e por instinto ele girou o seu corpo no colchão em direção ao canto mais escuro do quarto. Ali mesmo o homem estranhou que o colchão embaixo do seu corpo era um tanto duro demais em comparação ao da sua própria cama, mas em vez de abrir os olhos novamente parar entender melhor aonde ele estava, Harry apertou ainda mais os seus olhos conforme os flashes da noite anterior invadiam a sua cabeça.

 

A frustração e raiva que cresciam em silêncio dentro de si desde que conhecera Tomlinson foram capazes de tirar o seu controle a ponto de não conseguir negar as bebidas que lhe foram oferecidas pelo casal lésbico incrível que conhecera. Sua expressão suavizou um pouco ao lembrar de como Cara e Eleanor formavam um casal adorável, até que sua memória se tornou um borrão. Sabia que tinha um rapaz moreno e que eles flertaram. JJ era o seu nome, talvez? Ou era JC? Enfim, ele era bonito e Harry conseguia lembrar dos dois dançando no meio da pista de dança e em como seu corpo roçava no dele sem o menor pudor.

 

 _“Será que eu estou na casa dele?”_ Foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Harry e, sem que ele percebesse, o treinador se encolheu como podia sobre o colchão da cama estranha e respirou fundo. Já não bastava o tesão encubado por um cara que parecia não valer nada, ainda por cima ele tinha que transar com o primeiro estranho que lhe ofereceu um belo sorriso na boate? Bom, o trabalho no Manchester United tornou-se tão intenso desde o acidente de Danny Jones que Harry teve que deixar sua vida pessoal um pouco de lado, obstinado em passar a confiança para os torcedores e jogadores do time.

 

E por falar no ManUnited, Styles ouviu um gemido vindo do outro lado da cama e o moreno finalmente abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo que deslizava suas mãos pelo seu corpo só para ter a certeza se estava nu ou não. Viu sua camisa de botões toda amassada e bagunçada, a ponto de deixar as tatuagens que tinha em sua barriga a mostra. Desabotoou o pano antes que o material cedesse e arruinasse uma das suas camisas favoritas e, novamente, o gemido preencheu o ambiente e ele lhe soava tão familiar, tão…

 

– Louis? – Harry o chamou baixinho, agora com os seus olhos abertos em completo choque, porém o jogador se virou para o outro lado da cama. O zagueiro dormia com o corpo tão encolhido e somado à sua baixa estatura, parecia que ele estava em posição fetal. Aos poucos, o homem de olhos verdes sentou-se na cama e percebeu que em cima da mesa de cabeceira havia uma cartela de comprimidos para dor de cabeça e uma garrafa d’água, a qual ele abriu sem fazer cerimônias. Tomou um Advil antes que terminasse de beber todo o líquido translúcido e ao colocar a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa de cabeceira que ficava ao lado da cama foi que ele respirou fundo e decidiu chacoalhar com cuidado o corpo do mais velho que dormia ao seu lado.

 

– Zayn? O que foi? – Louis choramingou com a voz rouca e mais grossa do que o normal, denunciando o seu cansaço. Harry deslizou sua língua pelo lábio inferior, controlando-se para não levantar correndo da cama e fugir da casa de Tomlinson antes que ele percebesse que não era o tal Zayn quem tentava lhe acordar.

 

– Er… Sou eu, Louis. Harry… –  Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer após alguns segundos em silêncio, assim que conseguiu reunir o pouco de coragem que tinha dentro de si no momento e ignorar também as leves pontas que sentia em sua cabeça. Seu estômago também estava um tanto embrulhado, mas não era como se ele estivesse prestes a vomitar há qualquer momento. Pode observar as expressões de Tomlinson, que passaram de sonolentas para confusas em segundos até que ele então pareceu lembrar o ocorrido na noite anterior e abriu os seus olhos azuis com um sorriso mais tranquilo no rosto.

 

– Pensei que você não acordaria nem tão cedo. – O zagueiro coçou os olhos e cobriu a boca enquanto bocejava, na esperança de espantar um pouco do sono do seu corpo. Louis encarou o relógio de cabeceira e gemeu frustrado, afinal não eram nem oito horas da manhã e ele não tivera a chance de dormir mais de cinco horas. – Você não consegue dormir até mais tarde, não? Nós não vamos treinar essa manhã, ou você esqueceu que liberou os jogadores hoje?

 

Styles não conseguia entender como Louis conseguia agir tão naturalmente ao acordar com uma pessoa estranha ao seu lado na cama. _“Deve ter sido a mesma coisa com aquele garoto”_ , o mais novo pensou um tanto amargo e só dessa vez o seu estômago parecia estar contra ele, revoltando-se graças a lembrança de Harry.

 

– O banheiro fica ali. – Tommo parecia ler a sua mente, apontando com a cabeça a direção do banheiro com a cabeça antes de afundá-la mais uma vez em seu travesseiro. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry levantou-se do colchão com um pouco de dificuldade, porém fez um esforço imenso para não cambalear na frente do jogador. Não bastava dormir na mesma cama que ele e não conseguir lembrar exatamente o que aconteceu na noite anterior, ele não queria passar mais vergonha diante do homem que voltou para o futebol inglês disposto a cultivar uma inimizade com ele.

 

Ao encostar a porta do banheiro, o homem de cabelos cacheados permitiu que seu corpo se arrastasse até a pia, onde ele passou um minuto apenas jogando água no rosto para afastar de vez os últimos resquícios de sono. Ergueu o rosto e deparou-se com a sua figura refletida no espelho, notando todo o cansaço visível em seus olhos e como os seus cachos estavam uma bagunça. Quando ele tentou prender os cabelos pela primeira vez, sentiu o enjôo lhe atingir com força total e em poucos segundos ele já estava de joelhos diante do vaso sanitário ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o assento apressado para que pudesse aliviar o seu organismo.

 

Ficou alguns minutos sentado no chão do banheiro após esvaziar o seu estômago e, por sorte, Louis não veio lhe perguntar se ele estava bem. Só teve coragem de se mover quando a sensação de tontura passou e então o jovem treinador lavou seu rosto mais uma vez e conseguiu prender os cabelos em um coque bagunçado, já que não havia nenhum elástico para prender seu cabelo em seus bolsos. Por mais que detestasse invadir o espaço pessoal dos outros e mexer no que não lhe pertencia, contudo não resistiu a necessidade em usar o enxaguante bucal que estava sobre a pia para tirar aquele gosto nojento da sua boca e ainda espirrou um pouco de um perfume no ar para disfarçar o que acontecera nos minutos em que ele ficara trancado dentro do banheiro.

 

Harry pensou que encontraria Louis em sua cama, entretanto não havia sinal do jogador sobre a sua cama. Styles então respirou fundo e tomou coragem para deixar o cômodo, pois o choque de realidade seria ainda pior se ele esbarrasse com o tal do Zayn, o seu amigo que dividia o apartamento com ele. Ouviu ruídos da cozinha e pensou em se despedir do corredor mesmo, porém o cheiro de panquecas que perfumavam o ambiente estava tão gostoso à ponto do treinador ter certeza que não teria a coragem de negar um café da manhã, mesmo depois de ter passado mal.

 

– Oh, eu pensei que você estava no banho. – Louis disse tranquilo, misturando os ingredientes líquidos primeiro antes de jogá-los sobre os secos, como a sua mãe lhe ensinara na época em que ele a ajudava a tomar conta das suas irmãs, anos atrás. – Eu amassei umas bananas pra colocar na massa, porque você sempre come algumas durante os treinos.

 

–  Nós nos beijamos ontem, não foi? – Harry o interrompeu, sem a menor vontade de conversar à respeito dos dotes culinários de Tomlinson.

 

– Na verdade foi você quem me beijou. – Louis o corrigiu, ainda com a voz tranquila e sem levantar o seu olhar das suas tarefas, mexendo a mistura de ovos, leite, extrato de baunilha e banana amassada antes de jogá-lo sobre a farinha, o açúcar, o fermento e a canela que já estavam misturados em uma tigela maior. Somente ao ouvir o outro homem bufar indignado foi que Tomlinson desviou a atenção do que fazia para encarar Harry e perceber que ele não estava apenas confuso, mas também indignado com a sua calma para lidar com aquele assunto. – O que foi?

 

– O que foi? Você ainda tem a coragem de me perguntar o que foi? – Harry quase gargalhou, mas sua voz mesclava deboche e um pouco de raiva. – Você acaba de falar com a maior tranquilidade que nós nos beijamos, sendo que eu sou praticamente o seu chefe! Nós não podemos nos envolver!

 

– E agora você vai querer agir feito um bom samaritano, Harry? Nós quase ficamos em Londres e se fosse naquele dia, nós teríamos ido pra cama e o que você faria no dia seguinte? Agir como uma virgem deflorada à força? Por favor, Styles. – Louis girou os olhos e voltou a preparar as suas panquecas, o único prato para desjejum que ele sabia preparar. – Se eu não fosse atrás de você na boate, agora você estaria na casa de um desconhecido ou abandonado em algum hotel, então um “muito obrigado” é bem-vindo, sabia?

 

Harry estreitou o olhar e bufou, sem saber o que dizer. No fundo Louis tinha razão, ele não era mais nenhuma mocinha indefesa, mas, ainda assim, uma relação mais íntima entre os dois não poderia se concretizar pelo simples fato deles trabalharem juntos e em um esporte predominantemente machista.

 

– Louis? – Harry chamou o seu nome baixinho e percebeu o jogador lhe encarar mais uma vez, relutante. Pela primeira vez Styles podia ver nitidamente nos olhos azuis do homem mais baixo que ele não queria brigar com ele. – Você tem razão, me desculpa, mas é que realmente isso aqui não pode acontecer. – Ele deslizou seus dedos pela nuca, tentando ficar mais calmo na presença de Tomlinson, porém era complicado ficar na frente do primeiro homem que mexeu com ele desde o seu último relacionamento sério para justamente lhe dizer que era errado.

 

– Acho que nós dois já somos velhos o suficiente para saber que sentimos, sim, tesão um pelo outro. E também somos maduros para não deixar que aqueles beijos ou qualquer coisa que aconteça entre a gente afetar no nosso trabalho. –  Tomlinson largou a tigela com a massa ainda crua e caminhou sem pressa em direção a Harry, que tinha os olhos fixos nos desenhos que cobriam os braços e o seu peitoral.

 

– Hey! Os meus olhos estão aqui em cima… – Louis brincou só para ver as bochechas do mais novo ganhar um tom vermelho ao tirar Harry do seu transe. Seus braços envolveram a cintura do técnico e o puxou para mais perto, surpreendendo o treinador. – Você tem duas opções agora: ou toma um café da manhã decente comigo e depois a gente volta pra cama porque são sete e meia da manhã ainda ou você vai tomar café da manhã comigo e depois a gente pensa em algo mais interessante para fazer. – Sugeriu cheio de segundas intenções enquanto tentava manter Styles preso entre os seus braços, pois o mais novo teimava em querer se afastar.

 

– Sem querer estragar a sua fantasia Tommo, mas você vai ter que se apresentar em algumas horas na sede do clube, então acho melhor você continuar acordado. – Harry não fez questão de esconder um sorriso meio debochado, porém se controlou para não morder o lábio inferior ou Louis começaria a flertar com ele e, aí sim, o jogador se atrasaria para o treinamento físico, pois aquele foi o acordo que ele fizera com os jogadores para que eles pudessem comemorar a última vitória em um clube.

 

– Ah! – O homem de olhos azuis tinha um bico projetado em seu rosto, porém Harry permaneceu com as suas feições irredutíveis. – Pensei que trocar uns beijos e dormir na mesma cama que meu treinador era o suficiente para me livrar desses treinos chatos.

 

– Haha! – Harry girou os olhos e deu dois tapas nas mãos de Louis, que fazia questão de gargalhar enquanto se afastava do mais alto. – Viu? Por isso que nós não podemos nos envolver e eu nem posso te dar liberdades. E antes que você venha pedir mais outras concessões, cadê o tal café da manhã que você me prometeu agora pouco? Não sei porque, mas eu fiquei com fome agora…

 

Louis abriu um sorriso para Harry, que se derreteu ao reparar em como ele ficava adorável com os olhos enrugados quando sorria com vontade. Ele teve a oportunidade de observar esses e outros pequenos detalhes adoráveis de Tomlinson enquanto ele preparava o desjejum de ambos, todavia teve que recusar o convite do zagueiro de passar o resto da manhã ao seu lado pois ele teria que passar em seu apartamento para tomar um banho antes de passar no clube, mas, a verdade era que Harry precisava passar algumas horas sozinho para colocar sua cabeça no lugar além de se curar da sua ressaca por completo.

 

++++++

 

Louis descobriu ao chegar na sede do Manchester United que Harry ligou mais cedo para avisar que passara mal durante toda a manhã, mas a sua presença naquela tarde não era necessária pois os preparadores físicos e Niall estavam capacitados a comandar aquela tarde voltada para que eles recuperassem a forma e o bem estar físico para encararem a rotina intensa e desgastante dos treinos. Tomlinson até pensou em mandar uma mensagem para o treinador, já que naquela manhã ele conseguira o telefone de Styles, porém as conversas com Niall e até mesmo com Liam, que tentava soar um tanto cordial com ele na frente de Horan, lhe distraíram.

 

Quando terminou de se vestir, após uma ducha morna assim que o treino acabou, o zagueiro ligou o seu celular e viu uma mensagem que recebera de George. Sim, o modelo que ele ficou durante a semana de moda e que nunca fizera questão de manter contato com ele, lhe enviara um sinal de vida.

 

_estou na sua terra à trabalho. você está muito ocupado ou tem tempo para tomar um café comigo? george x_

 

**para a sua sorte, o treino de hoje já acabou. se você não estiver com pressa, eu posso passar em casa e a gente come alguma coisa por aí, pode ser? x**

 

_ótimo! terminei um ensaio fotográfico com o dougie e estou morto de fome! acho que mereço uma pizza depois de passar o dia todo com modelos esqueléticas! x_

 

**hahahahaha deve ser por isso que zayn não queria modelar pro poynter. me encontra às sete no rosso? x**

 

_wow, vamos à um restaurante chique para comer pizza? ótimo! até mais tarde xxx_

 

Para Louis, encontrar George não era nada demais. Não é porque eles ficaram uma vez que, necessáriamente, o mesmo aconteceria naquela noite e ele também não estava no clima para ficar com mais ninguém, logo agora que ele e Harry se beijaram e após a conversa que tiveram antes de começarem a comer, o clima entre os dois estava bem melhor. O problema é que Tomlinson era curioso e ele queria saber o que o modelo queria conversar com ele, por isso não pensou duas vezes em fazer uma reserva para dois em um restaurante bastante conhecido de Manchester logo assim que entrou em seu carro.

 

Já em casa, ele não se preocupou em vestir algo que desse a impressão de que ele se esforçou para agradar Shelley. Uma calça skinny preta, seus vans da mesma cor e uma camisa cinza que ele ganhara de presente após o desfile da grife de Dougie já estava de bom tamanho, só que decidiu levar um casaco antes de sair de casa ao ver que aquela noite seria bem fria, assim como as que se sucederam nesse Outono até então. O mês de Novembro mal havia começado e tudo o que Louis queria era que a folga de final de ano chegasse, pois assim ele poderia visitar sua família em Doncaster antes dos meses finais do campeonato inglês, que começara no meio do ano.

 

Geralmente ele não tolerava atrasos, contudo Louis era especialista em não cumprir os seus horários, ainda mais quando Zayn não estava por perto para lhe controlar (aliás, os dois ainda não estão se falando e Tommo nem viu o seu amigo no apartamento deles durante a manhã e nem quando foi se arrumar para encontrar George) e por isso não foi uma grande surpresa para o jogador de futebol encontrar George a sua espera no bar do restaurante, afinal a reserva estava em seu sobrenome e não havia nada mais que o modelo pudesse fazer do que beber algumas cervejas enquanto aguardava a sua chegada.

 

– Me desculpa o atraso! – Louis fez questão de se desculpar antes de dar um abraço breve no rapaz, porém a recepcionista do restaurante teve que interromper o cumprimento dos dois para levar a dupla até uma mesa mais afastada dos olhares curiosos um dos pedidos de Louis. Os dois se acomodaram à mesa, um de frente para o outro. – E eu nem vou poder ficar aqui por muito tempo, amanhã acordo cedo para treinar, então será que já podemos fazer os nossos pedidos?

 

George optou por uma pizza Margherita e mais uma garrafa de cerveja, enquanto Louis preferiu pedir um Calzone com suco de laranja de acompanhamento, pois não era do seu feitio começar a beber em plena Segunda-feira.

 

– E então, porque você me chamou aqui? – Louis, direto como sempre, quis saber o porque do repentino interesse de George em lhe procurar.

 

– Como eu te disse, eu estava por aqui e quis te ver. Nós não tivemos muito tempo para conversar naquele dia em Londres e por mais que eu não te deva satisfações, eu não conseguia me encarar direito no espelho por não ter sido sincero contigo.

 

As palavras de George surpreenderam Louis, que sequer imaginara que o garoto estava tão preocupado em desfazer qualquer mal entendido que tenha ficado entre eles na noite em que eles passaram juntos. Aliás, Louis estava tão bêbado naquela noite que só percebeu que realmente tinha ido para cama com outro homem ao acordar completamente nu e com George dormindo em seus braços, sem uma peça de roupa em seu corpo.

 

– Como assim você não foi sincero comigo? – Louis riu sem muito humor, mas sem chamar muita atenção das pessoas ao redor. Ele se calou assim que o garçom chegou com as bebidas e deslizou a língua pelos lábios enquanto Shelley tomava um gole da sua cerveja. – Naquela noite ninguém fez juras de amor eterno à ninguém, nós só nos divertimos juntos e nada mais.

 

– Só que eu tinha namorado. Ou melhor, naquela semana o Josh e eu decidimos dar um tempo porque ele foi chamado para morar em Nova York por um tempo e eu não queria ser um empecilho pra decisão dele. –  George sorriu cheio de carinho ao citar o nome de Josh Cuthbert, outro modelo também inglês, mas que chegou a posar para alguns catálogos de marcas famosas enquanto Shelley mal começara a sua carreira. – Naquele dia que nós nos conhecemos, eu bebi mais do que o normal porque queria esquecer os meus problemas mesmo e sinto que te usei pra isso, e eu detesto esse tipo de atitude.

 

Louis, dessa vez, mordeu os lábios para conter a vontade de rir. Mas dessa vez não era de deboche, pois o modelo colocou em sua cabeça que havia lhe usado, sendo que Tomlinson fizera o mesmo naquela noite. Ele tomou um gole do seu suco e pigarreou.

 

– Do mesmo jeito que você ficou comigo para esquecer o seu ex-namorado, eu fiquei com você motivado por ciúmes. Acho que isso nos deixa quites, então? – George concordou com a cabeça em movimentos enérgicos e os dois homems riram logo em seguida, o clima tenso que pairou por instantes naquela mesa dissipou-se por completo.

 

– Sério? Era alguém que estava na festa? – Os olhos castanhos de George brilharam curiosos, pois ele adorava ajudar as pessoas com conselhos amorosos. – Ah, e eu voltei com o meu namorado, só pra deixar claro que isso daqui não é um encontro.

 

– Eu não te trouxe pra cá com a intenção de te levar pra minha casa depois, te juro. – Louis ergueu as suas duas mãos como se quisesse provar a sua inocência, entre risadas. Os pedidos dos dois chegaram e o zagueiro só voltou a falar assim que o garçom deixou a dupla sozinha mais uma vez. – Até porque eu ontem fiquei com uma pessoa e era justamente de quem eu queria me vingar na noite do desfile.

 

– Você deve gostar dele, então. – George comentou distraído enquanto cortava um pedaço da sua pizza, que era servida em uma porção individual. Sem perceber o silêncio de Louis, ele levou o pedaço da massa até a boca e começou a mastigar com os olhos fechados e somente ao focalizar a figura de Louis foi que o modelo percebeu que, talvez, ele tenha dito alguma besteira. – Louis? Você está bem?

 

Era como se George pudesse ver a velocidade que o cérebro de Louis processava não somente as suas palavras, mas também tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida desde o dia em que conheceu Harry. _“Será que eu gosto dele? Não… Claro que não!”_ Foi o seu primeiro pensamento, porém sua mente fez questão de lhe contradizer ao lhe encher de lembranças dos treinos onde os dois implicavam um com o outro, como o seu corpo correspondeu conforme Harry dançava de maneira provocante para ele, e também o fato dele não ter sentido nenhum clima estranho ao acordar e se deparar com o homem de cabelos cacheados ao seu lado na cama.

 

É, talvez ele gostasse um pouco do treinador, mas era impossível não gostar de Harry Styles.

 

– Ahn? Claro. Eu só lembrei de uma coisa do time, nada demais. – Ele deu de ombro e finalmente experimentou seu calzone com cuidado para que o molho bolonhesa não sujasse a sua roupa. – E, sinceramente, eu não sei a resposta para esse seu comentário.

 

George bem que tentou, porém todas as vezes que ele puxava um assunto na esperança de saber mais sobre essa pessoa que mexera tanto com Tomlinson, o mais velho dava um jeito de escapar pela tangente, sem dar nenhum detalhe sobre a sua vida pessoal ou sobre Harry. Os dois não prolongaram muito o jantar, Shelley precisaria acordar cedo para voltar à Londres e o próprio Louis tinha que se apresentar às sete da manhã para o primeiro treinamento tático do dia com o Manchester United.

 

Ignorou os protestos do modelo ao pagar a conta, insistindo que era uma cortesia por recebê-lo em Manchester, Louis deixou o restaurante na sua companhia e antes mesmo de ter a chance de se despedir de Shelley, eles foram abordados por uma fã do Manchester United que pediu para tirar uma selfie com ele. George, por outro lado, aproveitou a chance para atender a ligação de Josh e se afastou um pouco da dupla para conversar com o namorado. Mesmo assim, sem que ele quisesse, era possível ver a sua silhueta de longe já que a menina ergueu o braço para que a foto com o seu ídolo saísse perfeita.

 

O que ninguém esperava era que Harry Styles, no conforto da sua casa, recebesse uma menção no twitter minutos mais tarde de uma página de fofocas com o link dessa mesma foto e reconhecesse o modelo.

 

**@Louis_Tomlinson e uma fã na porta do Rosso’s. Será que o @HarryStyles sabe que o camisa 14 bebe às segundas?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo imenso, mas dessa vez nem foi pra me desculpar pela demora. Como vocês esperavam por esse beijo mais do que tudo na vida, eu preferi deixar as notas no final e ele também foi o grande culpado da demora dessa vez. Eu apaguei o que escrevi umas três vezes até sentir que o meu texto não estava tão ruim assim, então agora eu finalmente consegui desencantar e atualizei! YES!
> 
> E o Natal tá chegando, então Feliz Natal gente! E boas entradas, porque eu não sei se vai ter como postar a atualização antes do Ano Novo, por isso já desejo tudo de melhor pra 2015 à todos vocês que acompanham a história e me incentivam a escrever mais e a não desistir da Like Oil and Water!
> 
> Beijos de Luz sabor chocolate,  
> Mila.


	9. Goin' Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, eu acho que a maioria das pessoas que acompanham a fic me conhecem, mas, mesmo assim, resolvi me explicar antes de vocês começarem a ler a atualização.
> 
> Eu prometi que não demoraria a atualizar a LOAW assim que postasse a fanfic que fiz pro Amigo Secreto do 1DGayPrompts (e, pra quem não sabe qual é, ela se chama Obviously), porém o mês de Janeiro foi bem movimentado na minha vida. Eu estou me preparando pra uma cirurgia (relaxa, não é nada sério!) e fiz uma bateria de exames desde a terceira semana de Janeiro até a véspera do Carnaval. E a minha afilhada nasceu essa semana (YAY!!!!!), teve também o Carnaval... Mas hoje vai ter atualização sim e eu pretendo atualizar a fic do AS o mais rápido o possível, até porque eu já comecei a escrever a história.
> 
> Me desculpem pela demora, mesmo!  
> Agora vou deixar vocês com a fic que ganhou uma beta, a lindona da Nico!  
> Beijos de luz!

Harry não conseguia controlar a sua curiosidade e muito menos os seus dedos, que já digitavam o nome de Louis em sites de pesquisa para ver se encontrava mais fotos comprometedoras do jogador com aquele modelo. Dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, ele tinha justamente que reencontrar o cara que transou com ele em Londres no lugar do treinador. “Ele mentiu pra você”, Harry pode ouvir uma voz bem semelhante a sua ecoar em sua cabeça, àquela que tem a coragem de dizer em alto e bom tom o quanto você foi idiota por acreditar em promessas vazias de outras pessoas.

 

Mas quais foram as promessas que Louis não cumprira? Ele não lhe pediu em namoro ou prometeu fidelidade eterna, então porque o treinador do Manchester United ficou tão irritado ao reconhecer a silhueta de George nas fotos que fãs tiraram com Louis? Dessa vez nem mesmo as vozes em sua cabeça quiseram responder as suas perguntas e, já irritado com toda aquela situação, Harry desligou o seu computador e se levantou de sua cama quando ele deveria fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, pois precisaria acordar cedo para ir ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Seu corpo já dava sinais de cansaço, pois aquele era o seu horário de ir para a cama.

 

Ele não fazia a menor ideia de onde ir, porém era como se os seus pés soubessem qual caminho deveriam seguir e Harry se odiava por isso. Mesmo depois do rompimento, há mais de um ano, todas as vezes que ele se via carente ou frustrado por causa da pressão do seu trabalho e até mesmo por algum ficante seu se mostrar um babaca após alguns encontros, Nick Grimshaw era a sua válvula de escape. O ex-repórter e atual editor da Sports Magazine e o treinador se conheceram em um evento no estádio do Manchester United e Danny Jones apresentou cheio de orgulho o seu pupilo para o jornalista, afinal, Jones sempre teve em mente que Harry seguiria os seus passos no mundo do futebol e um dia se tornaria o treinador principal de um time.  

 

Os flertes, que começaram discretos naquele dia, se tornaram mais intensos quando Nick, com a desculpa de que precisaria de mais material para a sua matéria, pegou o telefone de Harry e a troca de mensagens que nada tinham a ver com o trabalho de Styles começaram até que o mais novo teve a cara de pau de chamar Grimshaw para um encontro. A conversa entre eles fluía com facilidade, porém os dois tinham objetivos diferentes com aqueles encontros: enquanto Nick queria viver um relacionamento estável com Harry, o treinador adjunto queria justamente o contrário. O rapaz de cabelos cacheado mal havia completado vinte e quatro anos e finalmente conquistara um emprego que lhe dava mais estabilidade, então nada mais justo do que ele aproveitar a vida e conhecer pessoas novas e interessantes.

 

Ele só não esperava que Grimshaw fosse o tipo de ex-namorado neurótico.

 

Pra começo de história, foi ele quem inventou de usar esse termo “namorados”. Só de ouvir essa palavra, o estômago de Harry revirava, e quando Nick o apresentava aos amigos como “esse é o meu namorado, Harry”, o rapaz se sentia enjaulado. Sem contar os ciúmes excessivos que fizeram com que o treinador rompesse aquele namoro forçado sem pensar duas vezes. Por meses ele teve que lidar com telefonemas no meio da madrugada e visitas inesperadas no estádio do ManUnited, que poderiam render sua demissão por justa causa. Foram meses evitando o repórter até a primeira vez em que cedeu e foi para cama com ele, afinal sexo com Nick era ótimo e Harry, na época, não tinha a menor vontade de ir atrás de estranhos em bares e boates para uma noite de sexo sem compromisso.

 

E, como Harry não ia para a cama com ninguém desde o dia em que Louis Tomlinson entrou em sua vida sem pedir licença só para causar o caos, não parecia tão ruim assim aparecer no bar que seu ex-namorado frequentava todos os dias após o trabalho, já que alegava precisar de um drink ou dois para se desligar dos afazeres e poder relaxar. E Grimmy era tão metódico para algumas coisas, pior do que Harry até, que se ele entrasse de olhos fechados no local, ainda assim chegaria até a mesa onde o editor ocupava com mais dois amigos do trabalho.

 

– Harry? – O homem de olhos verdes piscou confuso, como se acabasse de ser despertado de um transe ao ouvir a voz do jornalista chamar o seu nome. Ele respirou fundo e correspondeu o sorriso que Nicholas lhe oferecia, porém sem metade da animação do mais velho. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

 

– O mesmo que vocês? – Ele tentou relaxar e sorriu para o seu ex, se esforçando para não parecer que ele perambulou pelas ruas sem rumo até chegar ali. – Vim atrás de umas cervejas antes de dormir. – Styles suspirou e deu de ombros, como se beber durante a semana fosse algo recorrente em sua rotina.

 

– Bom, se você não se importar em se sentar comigo, ainda tem uma cadeira vazia aqui. – Nick logo propôs com um sorriso oferecido no rosto, na esperança de que a noite acabe bem para ele, com ele no mínimo cavalgando no colo de Styles.

 

Por sorte, na época em que estavam juntos, Harry e Nick criaram uma regra de não comentarem sobre o trabalho quando estivessem junto de seus amigos em bares, até porque os colegas de profissão de Grimshaw tentavam sempre arrancar uma informação exclusiva sobre os treinos ou até mesmo sobre problemas internos do Manchester United, e nessas horas Harry era salvo por seu namorado, que inventava de pagar uma rodada de tequila para todo mundo.

 

– Relaxa, a gente já vai pedir a tequila. – Nick interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry, e a lembrança fez com que o treinador sorrisse mais à vontade pela primeira vez desde que colocou os pés no bar, esquecendo até dos tweets que tiraram a sua sanidade momentânea e o fato de que Louis ainda se encontrava com o modelo com quem foi para a cama em Londres. Harry deslizou os dedos pelos seus cabelos e a única coisa que pensou foi que precisava aparar os seus cachos, antes de a garçonete chegar com quatro doses da bebida dourada, um saleiro e porções de limão para o grupo.

 

++++++

 

O som da Marimba ecoava em algum canto do quarto, despertando Harry de seu sono sem sonhos. No momento em que abriu os olhos, o homem se arrependeu da sua decisão de tentar levantar da cama com pressa para desligar o alarme do seu telefone. Sua cabeça passou a latejar e tudo piorou ao perceber que aquele quarto não lembrava nem um pouco o seu, apesar de lhe ser bastante familiar. “Puta merda”, ele pôde ouvir a sua própria voz sendo reproduzida em sua cabeça enquanto seu cérebro se esforçava para assimilar o que acontecia ao seu redor.

 

Aquele era o quarto de Nicholas, disso Styles tinha certeza. Mas se ele não conseguisse reconhecer a bagunça do lugar, o corpo nu do seu ex deixaria bem claro onde ele passou a noite. “Merda, eu não devia ter vindo para cá...”, Harry massageou uma de suas têmporas e levantou da cama do jornalista sem maiores pudores. Ele recolheu suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e assim que encontrou sua boxer, a vestiu com pressa.

 

– Pra que tanta pressa para ir embora? – A voz sonolenta de Grimmy chamou a sua atenção, porém Harry se encontrava ocupado no momento, tentando vestir a calça sem cair de cara no chão. – Fica pra tomar um café comigo, pelo menos.

 

– Não posso, Nick. Na verdade, eu nem podia estar aqui, mais uma vez fui atrás de você só porque eu estava carente e você cedeu, isso não está certo. – Harry resolveu o interromper antes que o mais velho tentasse o seduzir. – Eu te adoro e não posso fazer uma coisa dessas contigo mais uma vez, eu estou com nojo de mim mesmo.

 

– Eu não me importo! – Grimshaw respondeu de imediato e ficou de joelhos no colchão, encarando seu ex com uma certa pressa no olhar, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de convencê-lo a voltar para a cama.

 

– Não! Para com isso, essa foi a última vez que eu dormi com você.

 

– Foi a mesma coisa que você disse da última vez. – Mais uma vez o mais velho tentou convencer Styles a mudar de ideia e não o abandonar mais uma vez.

 

– Mas dessa vez eu falo sério. – Harry então, em silêncio, vestiu sua camisa, ignorando os resmungos do jornalista atrás de si. Teve até que se esquivar de seu toque no momento em que calçava as meias na sala, e por isso deixou o local antes que se estressasse com Nicholas. Ele gostaria de ter mais tempo para passar em casa e tomar um banho demorado em seu próprio banheiro para se livrar das evidências da noite que passou no apartamento do seu ex, porém o tempo naquele dia era seu inimigo. Styles teria que se contentar com uma chuveirada rápida no vestiário enquanto os jogadores não chegavam para treinar.

 

Como sabia da rotina de Niall, que às vezes seguia para o trabalho direto de uma festa, tudo o que o treinador teve de fazer foi abrir a porta do seu consultório de fisioterapia na sede do Manchester United para encontrar alguns produtos de higiene pessoal. Munido de sabonete e pasta de dente, ele seguiu em direção ao vestiário do time e pegou uma das diversas toalhas limpas que ficavam à disposição dos jogadores.

 

Despiu-se com pressa, até porque não queria ser visto usando os chuveiros do clube e abriu o chuveiro de uma vez só, sem se importar em ajustar a temperatura da água; aliás, quanto mais gelada, melhor para que ele pudesse refletir sobre o caos que a sua vida se tornara. Logo ele, que nunca se adaptou muito bem a relacionamentos por ter preguiça de lidar com drama e sentimentos alheios, agora acordava na cama do seu ex-namorado só porque ficara com ciúmes do zagueiro do seu time.

 

Harry sentiu o seu estômago revirar ao pensar em Louis. Claro que ele adoraria conhecer melhor o moreno só para entender o porquê sentia essa atração absurda por ele, porém ele era o treinador de Tomlinson. Eles não podiam se envolver e o homem mais novo não tinha certeza se podia confiar no jogador, pois quem lhe garantia que aquele beijo não fez parte de mais um teatro de Louis para depois usar como argumento em uma ação de assédio sexual que envolve patrão e empregado?

 

– Ele não seria baixo a esse ponto… – Respondeu os seus pensamentos em um sussurro ao mesmo tempo em que fechara os seus olhos. – Mas eu não posso mais me deixar levar pelos meus desejos de novo. Aquela foi a primeira e a última vez que isso aconteceu. – Dito isso, Harry Styles fechou o chuveiro e secou o seu corpo com pressa, pois o vento gelado no local provocou arrepios em seu corpo e ele só parou de tremer após se vestir às pressas. Ele encarou seu reflexo no espelho e estufou o peito ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma coragem aflorar dentro de si.

 

Ele não se apaixonaria por Louis Tomlinson, estava decido.

 

++++++

 

Louis acordou com uma disposição estranha até mesmo para ele. Para um atleta, ele costumava sofrer de um péssimo mau humor matinal e nem mesmo Zayn se atrevia a conversar com ele até que o zagueiro terminasse a sua primeira xícara de chá. Contudo, naquela manhã de terça-feira, ele deixou o seu quarto com os cabelos já arrumados e assoviava algo similar ao ritmo de Rather Be, uma música da banda Clean Bandit que grudara em sua cabeça de tanto que tocava na rádio.

 

– Bom dia, meu amor! – Cantarolou assim que Zayn entrou em seu campo de visão e sorriu para o seu empresário, que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas sem entender muito bem a repentina mudança de humor de Tomlinson.

 

– Você está bêbado ou comeu alguém ontem? – Malik jogou os seus cabelos para trás, que crescia aos poucos, mas que ainda eram curtos demais para que ele conseguisse prender em um rabo de cavalo. – Só assim você acordaria de bom humor. Foi o modelo do Dougie de novo?

 

– Como você sabe que eu encontrei o George? – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto servia o seu chá na sua louça favorita.

 

– Quando eu digo que você deveria ser menos preguiçoso e usar o seu próprio twitter, eu não estou brincando. Ontem as suas fotos com as fãs na frente do Rosso’s se espalharam rápido e eu reconheci o garoto do dia do desfile em Londres. – O companheiro de quarto de Louis deu de ombros e, apesar do frio, ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom preta, deixando todas as suas tatuagens à mostra. – Só dessa vez eu vou poupar o teu trabalho: ontem você foi flagrado deixando o restaurante e tinha um rapaz na mesma foto com você. As pessoas encheram meu saco perguntando quem era o seu novo “boy toy”, e eu não sabia o que responder.

 

As palavras de Zayn passaram a não fazer sentido quando a sua ficha caiu aos poucos. Mais uma vez a sua vida pessoal seria capaz de arruinar seu trabalho, pois quando ele era jogador do Arsenal, um jornalista odioso publicou provas de que ele tinha um affair com um artista, que lhe fora apresentado pelo seu empresário que também era um pintor amador. Nicholas Grimshaw não ficou muito feliz no momento em que Louis recusou um boquete seu no banheiro de uma festa e, por meses, sua tarefa favorita era encontrar provas para derrubar Tomlinson. Como ele já era figura carimbada no banco da outra equipe inglesa, tudo piorou quando ele foi forçado a sair do armário pelo jornalista esportivo.

 

Suas chances de ser escalado para uma partida eram iguais a zero, e ele passou a sofrer ataques dentro do vestiário do clube. Todas as vezes em que eles levavam para a diretoria antiga do Arsenal, eles faziam vista grossa e prometiam que investigariam o caso, mas nunca faziam nada para proteger a sua integridade física. Conforme ele ficava mais deprimido, Malik se desesperava e começou a entrar em contatos com times menores da Inglaterra, porém ao perceber que não recebia nenhuma proposta interessante, resolveu arriscar outros times da Europa até conseguir um acordo decente com o Dijon.

 

A mão que segurava o celular tremia e ele mal conseguia achar o aplicativo do Twitter que tanto queria. Sempre que ele via a sua sexualidade atacada, ele não sabia como reagir. Sua respiração ficou pesada e Tomlinson respirou fundo inúmeras vezes para tentar se acalmar, como aprendera com uns aplicativos de meditação que seu amigo baixara no celular, mas nada funcionava.

 

– Lou… Você ‘tá bem?

 

–  Agora não, Zayn. – O mais velho disse ao se levantar, enfiando o celular no bolso da sua calça jeans. – Eu vou treinar agora e eu conto com você se for preciso tomar alguma atitude drástica por causa dessas fotos. Eu não quero voltar a ouvir os torcedores me ofenderem enquanto eu estou em campo, não mais. – Tudo o que Malik fez foi balançar a cabeça em concordância antes de o zagueiro deixar a cozinha para trás, assim como o seu bom humor.

 

++++++

 

As músicas da playlist que Louis colocou para tocar durante seu trajeto até o estádio do Manchester United não o ajudaram em nada a relaxar, sua mente fervilhando entre abrir o seu Twitter para saber o que Zayn tinha visto demais nas menções do seu nome, e jogar o aparelho pela janela, assustado demais para ter que lidar com a realidade. Tomlinson não soube como conseguiu manobrar seu carro e estacionar de ré perfeitamente, mas talvez tudo no seu dia funcionaria apenas no piloto automático.

 

Talvez até o momento em que ele pudesse conversar a sós com Harry.

 

O zagueiro seguiu em direção ao vestiário para se trocar às pressas, sem nem ao menos se importar em cumprimentar as pessoas no caminho. Os fones de ouvido eram sua desculpa perfeita para evitar qualquer interação com os seus colegas de equipe, e quanto menos tempo ele perdesse no seu caminho, mais rápido ele encontraria com o treinador. Quase rasgou a sua calça ao puxá-la pelas suas pernas, e se não fosse por sua mania de esticar bem as suas roupas só para não ter que andar feito um maltrapilho no fim do dia, jogaria a sua camisa de qualquer jeito no espaço reservado para o camisa 28 do ManUnited só para ter a chance de falar por apenas cinco minutos com Styles, para então começar se aquecer.

 

Assim que a figura esguia do treinador entrou em seu campo de visão, Louis sorriu cansado e apressou seus passos para o alcançar. Harry passava algumas coordenadas para um de seus assistentes, que se afastou ao ver que Tomlinson se aproximava.

 

– Harry? – Ele pigarreou logo após o primeiro nome do treinador escapar com uma certa ternura dos seus lábios. – Será que eu posso falar com você um minuto?

 

Ele pôde ver a postura de Styles mudar por completo, passando de relaxado a tenso em questões de segundos. Os olhos verdes do homem mais alto, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que eles resolveram agir feito dois adultos civilizados, não fitavam os seus azuis com a intensidade que fazia com que qualquer um que conversasse com Harry acreditasse que ele prestava atenção em cada pequena sílaba que ouvia. Era como se ele se desligasse do mundo para conversar com as pessoas e Louis sentiu falta de ser observado daquela maneira pelo mais novo.

 

– Agora não vai dar, Tomlinson. Eu preciso discutir sobre uma possível mudança tática já que o Henderson sentiu a coxa fisgar de novo e talvez não jogue a próxima partida. – Harry nem deu tempo para Louis dizer mais nada, afastando-se do zagueiro como se este fosse alguém que ele deveria evitar a qualquer custo.

 

E se tem uma coisa que Louis odiava era ser evitado.

 

Somado à sua manhã de merda, o seu humor passou de “carente que precisa de um ombro amigo” para “merdinha capaz de arruinar com todo um treinamento”. E foi isso que Tomlinson fez só para ter certeza de que não estava alucinando. Começou atuando como centroavante, roubando as bolas que deveriam parar nos pés de Payne, e arriscou até uns chutes a gol, na esperança de ouvir os gritos de Harry o repreendendo na beira do campo. Quem acabou por gritar com ele foi Greg James, o segundo assistente do Manchester United, antes de uma pequena confusão se formar no meio do campo graças a sua atitude.

 

– NÃO FODE, PAYNE! – O moreno vociferou contra o atacante, que se aproximava como se estivesse disposto a lhe acertar com um soco. – Não tenho culpa se você é um gordo preguiçoso que não se mexe! A bola não vai chegar por um milagre no teu pé, então sugiro você correr atrás dela de vez em quando.

 

Louis conseguiu esquivar da primeira investida de Liam contra si, porém sentiu quando alguém o puxou com força, afastando-o da mira de Payne, e tudo o que o menor pensou em fazer foi proteger o seu rosto. Em frações de segundos ele se encontrava jogado no chão e, ao tentar abrir os olhos aos poucos, percebeu uma sombra imensa parada na sua frente.

 

– Pro vestiário agora, Tomlinson. Você está suspenso do treino de hoje. – Harry rosnou para ele, que se pôs de pé com toda a sua dignidade, ignorando os sorrisos debochados dos seus colegas de equipe. – E você, Payne, vá para o banco. Você só vai trocar de roupa assim que ele deixar o clube. E o resto, de volta ao treino!

 

Harry dispersou os outros jogadores e não olhou para trás em nenhum momento, decidido a manter a promessa que fizera a si mesmo assim que colocou os pés no centro de treinamento do Manchester United.

 

Louis quase se deixou levar pelo desejo de destruir todo o vestiário, ou detonar apenas os pertences de Liam Payne, porém era mais seguro apenas tomar um banho rápido e deixar a sede do clube antes de esbarrar com outra pessoa e a sua suspensão de um dia aumentar para uma semana e, assim, perder de vez a chance de ser escalado para a próxima partida.

 

Quando Styles resolveu ir atrás de Louis, o vestiário já estava vazio e se não fosse pelo chão molhado em frente ao armário de Tomlinson, Harry seria capaz de acreditar que ele fora direto para casa. Ele só pôde suspirar e se arrepender por ter tratado o moreno de maneira fria durante o treino, mas ele não queria conversar com o cara que o beija de manhã e leva outro para jantar à noite, era melhor não se deixar levar pelos seus sentimentos e sofrer depois sozinho.

 

Resignado, ele seguiu de volta para o gramado para passar as últimas instruções aos jogadores antes de liberá-los para o almoço. Ele ficaria para uma reunião com a diretoria, porém Tom Fletcher recebera a ligação de um hospital avisando que sua esposa, Giovanna, estava prestes a dar a luz ao primeiro filho do casal, e por isso o encontro fora adiado. Após comer um sanduíche na companhia de Niall, Harry estava pronto para pegar um ônibus para a sua casa, já que ele fora a pé até o bar na noite anterior, quando ouviu uma voz familiar o chamar.

 

– Treinador Styles! – A voz parecia estar mais perto e Harry se virou para ver Liam Payne correndo em sua direção. – Eu gostaria de falar com você um minutinho.

 

– Tudo bem. – Harry acenou com a cabeça e reparou que havia uma morena de cabelos compridos atrás de Liam, porém ela não caminhava tão apressada quanto o atacante.

 

– Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela minha reação mais cedo, só que o Tomlinson me tira do sério. – Payne praticamente rosnou ao citar o nome de Louis e deslizou os seus dedos pelos cabelos, que pareciam tão bem alinhados e agora saíram do lugar.

 

– Okay, mas isso não vai diminuir o valor da sua multa e nem a sua suspensão. – Se aquela fosse uma conversa pessoal, Harry não se importaria em perdoar Liam e esquecer sobre a sua punição, porém ele precisava se manter firme já que, naquele momento, ele precisava agir feito um profissional. – Mas eu sei que o Lou-quer dizer, o Tomlinson pode ser bem irritante quando ele quer.

 

– Liam? – A voz feminina chamou a atenção de Payne, que se virou na direção da mulher com um sorriso terno no rosto. – Nós precisamos ir agora ou você vai chegar atrasado na sua consulta médica. – O sorriso do homem se desfez por um momento e ele girou os olhos para ela.

 

– Okay, nós já vamos, amor. Aliás… – Ele sorriu e se virou para Styles ao mesmo tempo em que envolveu a cintura fina da morena com uma de suas mãos. – Harry, essa é a Sophia, a minha noiva. – O treinador encarou o casal com uma expressão que misturava felicidade e confusão, antes de estender a mão para a mulher. – Soph, esse é o treinador do Manchester United, mas que eu também considero um amigo, Harry.

 

Ela deixou uma risadinha baixa escapar dos lábios pintados com um gloss rosado e tirou os óculos escuros da frente dos seus olhos, e Harry pode perceber que ela usava apenas o batom e máscara para cílios naquela tarde.

 

– É um prazer te conhecer, Harry, mas é uma pena que não possamos nos falar melhor agora, é que o Liam realmente precisa ir ao ortopedista dele, senão ele vai acabar desfalcando o seu time.

 

– Opa! – Harry deu uma pequena risada, concordando com a cabeça. – Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar sem meu principal atacante nessa altura do campeonato. – Ele piscou para a menina, ignorando os protestos de Liam. – Confio em você para tomar conta dele, okay? – Então ele voltou a sua atenção para Payne e gargalhou para o homem que parecia entediado por ver seu treinador e noiva agindo feito duas babás. – E você se comporta, agora vão logo antes que percam sua consulta!

 

Os três trocaram cumprimentos rápidos antes de o casal seguir em direção ao carro de Liam enquanto Harry caminhava sem pressa até a saída. Ele acenou para os dois assim que a buzina do carro chamou sua atenção, então ajeitou seu óculos escuros na frente do seu rosto e apressou os passos, ansioso para pegar o primeiro ônibus que pudesse o deixar perto da rua onde morava, pois tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era que aquele dia louco acabasse.

 

++++++

 

**por que você me tratou daquele jeito, harry? aliás, por que você está me evitando?**

 

Louis enviou a mensagem para Harry às três e meia da tarde, após rolar na cama por meia hora numa tentativa frustrada após ler algumas das milhares de menções que recebera no Twitter. Algumas pessoas pareciam até animadas com a perspectiva de vê-lo feliz com um namorado, mas a maioria das pessoas que lhe mandaram mensagens preconceituosas. Ele deveria estar acostumado com aquilo após o maldito Grimshaw ter forçado a sua saída do armário para o grande público, porém ainda doía bastante ver como as pessoas conseguiam ser tão intolerantes. Afinal, a sua vida pessoal não era da conta de mais ninguém além dele.

 

**wow, ainda no tratamento de silêncio? eu sei que fiz merda no treino e você tá puto comigo por isso.**

**me desculpa.**

**mas será que você pode me responder?**

**porra, harry, te mandei a primeira mensagem há três horas atrás E SEI QUE VOCÊ LEU, APARECE AQUI QUANDO A MENSAGEM É VISUALIZADA.**

**Okay, não me resta outra alternativa.**

 

**Estou indo pra sua casa AGORA e se você não abrir a porta, eu juro que arrombo essa merda.**

  


Louis só não jogou o seu iPhone contra a parede para não chamar a atenção de Zayn, mas enfiou o telefone dentro do bolso de trás da sua calça antes de vestir um suéter cinza e um sobretudo preto por cima. Estava com tanta raiva pela maneira como Harry o tratava que nem ao menos respondeu a pergunta de seu amigo, que só queria saber aonde ele ia com tanta pressa. Somente ao chegar no seu carro foi que ele percebeu que não sabia o endereço de Harry, só sabia que era por ali perto e então desistiu de ir dirigindo, porém trocou mensagens com Niall enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Manchester. O loiro pareceu um tanto relutante, mas cedeu aos pedidos de Tomlinson e lhe passou o endereço do apartamento que dividia com Harry, porém avisou que não estava em casa e ainda pediu que os dois não brigassem.

 

Mas isso era algo que Louis não podia prometer.

 

Passar pelo porteiro foi mais fácil do que ele poderia imaginar. Tudo o que teve de fazer foi dar um autógrafo para o homem, que parecia viver ainda no século passado e não entendia muito bem como uma selfie poderia ser mais rápida do que escrever uma breve dedicatória para ele. Mesmo assim, Louis foi educado o tempo todo e nem precisou anunciar para qual apartamento ele subiria, pois o senhor certamente estava ciente que ali morava o atual treinador do time o qual ele era fã.

 

O zagueiro teve de checar nas mensagens que trocara com Niall para saber qual era o número do apartamento dele e, ao parar na frente da porta com o número 305, o moreno respirou fundo e bateu com o nó dos seus dedos na porta. Como ninguém abriu a porta, apesar do movimento dentro do apartamento, Louis decidiu então apertar a campainha e logo reconheceu a voz rouca de Styles gritar um “já vai” conforme se apressava para atender a campainha.

 

– Desculpa a demora… Louis?! – O tom de voz do mais alto mudou durante a sua fala, conforme os seus olhos focalizaram a figura nada animada do zagueiro. – O que você está fazendo aqui?  

 

– Eu quero conversar com você e já que nem sei o porquê estou sendo ignorado, tive que vir até aqui. – Ele deu de ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu sobretudo. – Vai me chamar pra entrar ou vou ter que falar da porta mesmo? – Tomlinson perguntou sério, sem desviar o seu olhar do rosto de Harry, estudando suas reações.

 

– Não é uma boa hora, Louis. – Ele suspirou e em seguida deslizou os dentes pelo seu lábio inferior. Louis mal teve tempo para reagir, pois um homem surgiu por trás de Harry e seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer a figura.

 

– O que houve, Haz? – A voz de Nick Grimshaw fez o seu estômago revirar, e o mais baixo apertou suas mãos tão forte que não precisava olhar para ver como seus dedos ganhavam um tom mais avermelhado. Os olhos do jornalista focalizaram em Louis e na mesma hora um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seu rosto. – Ora, ora! O que temos aqui, Harry? Louis Tomlinson, em carne e osso!

 

–  O que esse filho da puta faz aqui? – Tomlinson vociferou e os olhos verdes de Harry, que estavam entre os dois homens, se arregalaram ao notar o ódio com que Louis olhava para o seu ex.

 

– Woah, woah! O Nick é meu amigo, porque você tá falando assim… – Styles tentou defender Nick, que apenas ria com deboche de toda a situação, porém foi interrompido pelo zagueiro.

 

– Porque se você já parou pra prestar atenção nos gritos de alguns torcedores dos times adversários durante as partidas, já deve ter ouvido diversos xingamentos homofóbicos. – Apesar de falar com Styles, os olhos azuis de Louis fulminavam o jornalista. – E é tudo graças a esse merda recalcado.

 

– O quê?! – Harry virou na direção de Nicholas, que sorria de maneira inocente, mas o treinador do ManUnited conhecia bem o seu ex. – Nick…

 

– Ah, Harry, você age como se não soubesse do meu trabalho! – O mais velho dos três deu de ombros e tentou passar suas mãos pela cintura de Styles, que deu um tapa forte nas mãos de Grimshaw. – Só tive que cumprir meu trabalho como jornalista e publiquei a informação de que o seu amiguinho aí estava escondido em Nárnia.

 

– Como você teve a coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas, Grimmy? Se uma pessoa não quer sair do armário é porque não está pronta ou ainda não pode, você não tinha o direito! – Harry quase gritou com o seu ex-namorado, que girou os olhos como resposta.

 

– Oh, nossa. Tadinho do Tomlinson! – Ele zombou do jogador, que estava em silêncio, prestando atenção na forma como eles interagiam um com o outro. – Agora será que dá pra você voltar? Nossa comida está esfriando e acho que esse assunto aqui já acabou.

 

– Ah, estou atrapalhando o encontro de vocês? Que pena. – Louis debochou dos dois, encarando Harry com a mais pura decepção em seu olhar. – E eu pensei que você era diferente, ou que pelo menos tivesse um gosto um pouco melhor para homens. Pelo visto eu estava enganado. – Tomlinson riu sem humor e se dirigiu para as escadas, sem virar para trás nem mesmo ao ouvir Styles chamar por seu nome.

 

– Mas que merda, Nick! Por mais que eu tente esquecer o fato de que você pode ser um ser humano horrível às vezes, sempre aparece alguém pra me mostrar que a melhor coisa que fiz na vida foi terminar com você. – Harry bufou e pegou o seu casaco. – Eu vou atrás do Louis e eu não quero ver nenhum vestígio seu na minha casa quando eu voltar. Depois dessa, não tem nem como nós continuarmos nem como amigos. – Ele sentenciou com a voz carregada de desprezo conforme vestia o seu casaco, e nem fez questão de expulsar Grimshaw de sua casa, pois a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era que ele precisava encontrar Louis.

 

O elevador não demorou muito a chegar, e Styles pensou que teria a sorte de encontrar Louis na saída do seu prédio, porém só encontrou seu porteiro prestando atenção na pequena televisão que ficava escondida para os porteiros. Quando ele pensou em perguntar para qual direção Louis saiu, o homem de meia-idade já fez questão de apontar para a esquerda, avisando-o que o camisa vinte e oito do seu time não parecia nem um pouco amigável ao deixar o local. Harry o agradeceu com pressa antes de correr na direção que lhe foi indicada.

 

– Louis! – Harry tentou não gritar ao reconhecer Tomlinson após cinco minutos correndo feito um louco pela rua, só que o zagueiro decidiu andar mais rápido para evitar uma conversa com Styles. – LOUIS, ME ESPERA! – Ele gritou e então voltou a correr até alcançar o homem mais velho, que parou no local onde estava.

 

– O que você quer, Harry? Veio aqui pra me dizer que desistiu de ficar comigo pra sair com aquele babaca?  Ou que não quer mais ser visto comigo pra não começarem os rumores de que você também é gay? – Louis bufou cansado, porém não conseguiu olhar nos olhos verdes de Styles com medo de ficar emotivo a ponto de chorar na frente dele.

 

– Não! Meu Deus, não é isso! Eu acabei de mandar ele ir embora, o que ele fez contigo não foi certo e eu queria que você soubesse que eu e ele não temos nada a ver, não mais. – Louis arqueou a sobrancelha e Harry mordiscou seu lábio inferior antes de se explicar. – Nós namoramos por uns dois meses? Mas tem muito tempo, só que nunca daria certo.

 

– Só que isso não explica também o porquê você me ignorou hoje, Harry! O que eu fiz de errado? Eu pensei que estava tudo bem entre a gente.

 

– E estava, até você sair com aquele modelo de novo. – Harry desviou o olhar, encarando o chão. – Eu vi as suas fotos que ele aparecia e o reconheci do dia do desfile, Louis. Eu pensei que estávamos na mesma página ontem de manhã, mas aí, poucas horas depois, vocês saíram pra jantar. O que você quer que eu pense?

 

– Que nós somos amigos, oras. – Louis disse com calma e esperou que Styles voltasse a o encarar para continuar. – Ele perguntou se eu estava ocupado porque queria me contar algumas coisas, só nos encontramos para conversar e comemos pizza. Nada demais. – O mais velho deu de ombros. – Até fiquei sabendo que ele voltou com o ex dele…

 

Harry se sentiu um completo idiota. Em vez de esperar pelo dia seguinte para conversar com Louis, ele preferiu agir de maneira precipitada e tirou suas próprias conclusões. Okay, ele tinha ciúmes do modelo por saber que os dois já foram para cama juntos, mas isso não impedia Louis de se tornar amigo dele.

 

– Me desculpa, eu devia ter falado com você antes, mas é que… – Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Percebeu que Louis havia se aproximado e que o mesmo o encarava ansioso para saber o que se passava na cabeça do treinador. – Você me confunde, Louis. Aliás, desde o momento em que nós nos conhecemos a minha vida se tornou uma montanha-russa. Hoje estamos bem, amanhã ninguém sabe. Eu gosto de ter tudo certo na minha vida ou eu fico ansioso, e é justamente assim que eu me sinto quando o assunto é você. – Ele respirou fundo e deixou os ombros relaxarem. – Eu preciso saber o que você quer.

 

– Harry… – Louis sussurrou e, com mais um passo, colou o seu corpo no de Styles. – O que eu quero agora é você, seu tolo. Só me resta saber se você me quer de volta.

 

O sorriso do mais novo estava prestes a rasgar seu rosto, de tão largo, porém Harry estava sem palavras no momento. Então, ele fez a única coisa que estava a seu alcance: passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Louis ao mesmo tempo em que abaixou o seu rosto, unindo os seus lábios em um selinho tímido, porém cheio de significado para os dois.

 

– Eu queria te beijar de maneira apropriada agora, mas acho melhor irmos pra minha casa. Melhor do que ter uma audiência prestando atenção na gente. – Styles se derreteu por dentro ao ouvir uma risadinha escapar dos lábios finos de Louis e não resistiu, roubando outro beijo rápido de sua boca antes de entrelaçar os seus dedos nos dele, levando-o de volta para a sua casa.

  



	10. In My Head

** (1) **

  
  


Três semanas se passaram desde o incidente em que Harry descobrira que o seu ex-namorado, Nick Grimshaw, foi quem tirou Louis do armário e o treinador ainda se sentia mal por trazer aquelas lembranças à tona para o jogador. Mas por outro lado, se não fosse o confronto entre o zagueiro e o jornalista, talvez os dois não estivessem em bons termos agora. Desde aquela fatídica noite, encontros rápidos entre os dois acontecem com frequência, pois nenhum dos dois queriam contar para os seus melhores amigos sobre o envolvimento deles, afinal tanto Niall quanto Zayn também tinham vínculos profissionais com ambos.

 

Talvez fosse apenas medo de serem julgados graças a posição de Harry, que era o chefe de Louis; ou seria o temor de apresentar algum namorado em potencial aos seus melhores amigos para depois ter que envolve-los naquele drama que sucede o fim de um relacionamento. Não havia então cobranças para encontros duplos com Zayn e sua namorada ou noites de futebol, pizza e cerveja com Niall, eles se contentavam com amassos no carro de Louis - que possui vidros fumê - ou em alguma cafeteria hipster que ficava quase nos limites da cidade, onde ninguém lhes perturbaria porque as pessoas que frequentavam o local não ligavam nem um pouco para futebol.

 

Era uma quarta-feira e o time inteiro já se via focado para a partida de sexta. Naquele dia, o consultório de Niall era um dos locais mais concorridos, além da academia do Manchester United, e Louis teve a sorte de conseguir o último horário com Horan, mesmo que isso significasse que ele perderia um episódio de Barefoot Contessa no Food Network, porque mesmo sem saber cozinhar, isso não lhe impedia de gostar de alguns programas de comida. Ele poderia muito bem procurar o episódio depois no youtube, o que ele não podia era voltar para casa com as fisgadas incômodas na sua coxa direita.

 

Tomlinson não se surpreendeu ao encontrar os corredores do clube praticamente vazios, tirando os vigias noturnos que sabiam da sua presença ali. Assim que a sua sessão de fisioterapia terminou, Niall se despediu do zagueiro às pressas porque ele tinha um encontro — o qual ele estava bem animado — e Louis poderia seguir direto pra casa. Porém ele sentia o seu corpo suado e o chuveiro do seu apartamento não se comparava em nada ao do vestiário, então um banho agora era muito mais do que bem vindo.

 

Ele deveria ter estranhado o fato das luzes estarem quase todas acesas, pois aquela não era a primeira vez que Louis era um dos últimos a deixar a sede do clube e o vestiário se encontrava escuro sempre. Seguiu em direção ao seu armário assoviando uma das suas músicas favoritas com a intenção de pegar seus produtos de higiene pessoal, porém dois braços fortes e que ele conhecia bem lhe impediram.

 

— Você demorou muito hoje na fisioterapia. — ao ouvir a voz que ele conhecia tão bem, Louis relaxou nos braços de Harry e se permitiu fechar os olhos.

 

— Ciúmes do seu melhor amigo?

 

— Longe disso, eu confio no meu taco. — o mais novo brincou e afroxou o seu abraço para que Louis pudesse virar na sua direção. — Só reclamei porque fiquei sozinho te esperando, só isso.

 

— Awn, que gracinha! — apesar do tom de voz debochado, Louis encarava o mais alto com uma expressão carinhosa. — Eu não sabia que assim que acaba o seu expediente como treinador, você se transforma em um bebê carente.

 

Tomlinson ergueu a sua mão direita até o rosto de Harry e apertou-lhe a bochecha, ainda como se o tratasse feito um bebê. Styles, por sua vez, apertou a cintura do mais velho antes de puxá-lo mais uma vez contra o seu corpo até que seus peitorais estarem colados. O mais baixo deixou uma risada baixa escapar dos seus lábios, que permaneciam fechados, antes de prender a carne rosada com o seu dente inferior e encarar o seu treinador.

 

— Eu preciso tomar um banho, Harry.

 

— Uhum. — Harry ronronou a resposta e por mais que ele pudesse passar horas encarando o intenso azul dos olhos de Louis, o rapaz preferiu esconder o seu rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho, distribuindo beijos cálidos na pele morena, sem se importar com o sabor salgado graças a transpiração do jogador e, que já estava arrepiada graças a sua respiração quente. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas do zagueiro sem pressa e nem os suspiros de Louis lhe incentivavam a ir mais rápido.

 

— E então? Você vai tirar a minha roupa ou o que? — o jogador provocou ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos, pequenos e ágeis, invadiram a camisa do mais alto e suas unhas roídas tentavam arranhar as suas costas, mas sem muito sucesso.

 

— E quem disse que eu vim aqui pra te dar um banho? — Harry tentou manter a postura séria, mas era difícil não sorrir para o mais velho.

 

— Vai me dizer que você não está louco p’ra uma rapidinha n chuveiro? — um sorriso malandro se formou no rosto de Louis e ele tornou a morder o lábio inferior com cuidado. — Nunca passou pela sua cabeça transar com alguém nesse vestiário imenso e cheia de banheiras de hidromassagem? — provocou.

 

— Digamos que eu era bastante profissional aqui até conhecer você. — Harry deu de ombros e afroxou o abraço para ter um pouco mais de espaço, ou não conseguiria erguer a camisa de Louis pelo seu tronco, passando-a pela sua cabeça e braços até que a peça do uniforme fosse jogado no chão. — Mas, agora, uma rapidinha cairia bem aqui no vestiário.

 

— Ué, não temos muito tempo?

 

— E se alguém nos encontra aqui? Não podemos correr nenhum risco, Lou.

 

— Isso não te impediu de ficar até tarde me esperando. — Louis piscou para o treinador e Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de diminuir a distância entre os seus rostos, capturando os lábios finos do zagueiro em mais um beijo. Tommo ficou na ponta dos pés e segurou o rosto do maior com ambas as mãos, correspondendo ao beijo com ardor e o mais velho se deliciava a cada vez que Styles deixava um gemido escapar, e apesar do som ser abafado pela sua própria boca, era o suficiente para que seu corpo inteiro arrepiasse.

 

As roupas eram um obstáculo incômodo para a dupla e conforme os dois andavam as cegas pelo vestiário, ansiosos demais para continuarem se beijando e não perderem mais um segundo que tinham juntos, já que com a proximidade da partida esses momentos seriam raros. As calças de Harry demoraram bem mais para serem retiradas do que a calça de moletom vermelha do time que Louis usava sempre para os treinamentos físicos.

 

Louis, que costumava a ser uma pessoa mais paciente entre quatro paredes, foi o primeiro a arrancar a boxer de Harry após tirar a sua própria. Naquela noite ele não tinha tempo para provocar o seu parceiro até que ele perdesse o controle, tudo precisava ser rápido antes que estranhassem a sua demora e o fato do técnico do time não ter deixado o estádio ainda. Já nus, o zagueiro entrelaçou os seus dedos nos do outro homem antes de puxá-lo na direção dos chuveiros.

 

Os lábios voltaram a se unir assim que o chuveiro foi ligado e a água morna caía no chão enquanto o corpo alto e esguio de Harry prensava o menor e curvilíneo de Louis contra os azulejos impecavelmente brancos da área de banho. As unhas roídas de Tomlinson passaram a arranhar as costas do treinador com força, na esperança de deixar marcas e, como resposta, o mais novo envolveu as ereções dos dois, estimulando-os ao mesmo tempo.

 

— O que você quer que eu faça? — Harry perguntou com a voz rouca e a boca bem próxima a orelha de Louis, após deixar uma marca avermelhada em seu pescoço. Louis gemeu em resposta, mas isso não era o suficiente para o mais novo. — Vai, me diz o que você quer.

 

— Me chupa. — respondeu o zagueiro com dificuldade, praticamente sem fôlego como se tivesse passado horas correndo em círculos ao redor do gramado do estádio. E com um sorriso malandro, Harry guiou de volta o corpo de Louis para debaixo do chuveiro antes de ficar de joelhos na frente dele, segurando a sua base do seu sexo, massageando-o devagar.

 

— Só aqui o seu desejo é uma ordem. — sussurrou divertido antes de distribuir beijos por todo pênis do zagueiro, abocanhando o máximo que conseguia. A sua mão não deixou de masturbá-lo enquanto ele lhe pagava um boquete com a água caíndo sobre os seus corpos. E, com um puxão mais forte nos cabelos molhados de Styles e um grito abafado por morder seu lábio inferior com força, Louis gozou na boca do treinador, que teve que segurar nas pernas do seu zagueiro favorito para que ele não perdesse as forças antes deles terminarem de tomar aquele banho juntos.

  
  


**(2)**

  
  


— Tomlinson?

 

A voz de Liam sobressaiu a dos outros jogadores que conversavam ainda no campo enquanto se alongavam. A partida com o Queens Park Rangers se aproximava e o treinamento se tornava mais intenso. Naquela sexta em especial, Harry estava com um péssimo humor e se não fosse pelo boquete no vestiário na quarta e a masturbação mútua na sala de Niall na quinta, após o fisioterapeuta sair para almoçar, Louis juraria que aquilo tudo era falta de sexo.

 

— Payne.

 

Louis, que estava sentado no gramado, levantou-se ao perceber que o atacante lhe encarava como se quisesse conversar. Bateu com as duas mãos na lateral do seu short branco e estalou o pescoço antes de cruzar os braços, devolvendo o mesmo olhar determinado e intenso de Liam.

 

— Nós não começamos com o pé direito.

 

— Lógico que não, você quis me bater com os seus guarda costas nos meus primeiros dias aqui. — com deboche, Louis cortou o outro jogador, que suspirou e deixou que seus ombros caíssem um pouco, demonstrando o seu cansaço.

 

— Você também pisou aqui como se fosse o dono do mundo. — quase rosnou, porém o atacante se lembrou da conversa que teve com Niall e a pedido do fisioterapeuta, resolveu passar uma borracha nas suas desavenças com Tomlinson. Só que pra isso dar certo, o zagueiro precisava fazer o mesmo. — Ainda destratou o Harry, que sempre teve uma relação ótima com os jogadores desde quando era assistente do Danny.

 

— Eu sei disso e o próprio Styles já me desculpou em relação a isso, pode ficar tranquilo. — Louis mantinha a mesma pose e, por mais que percebesse que Liam estava ali para conversar de maneira amigável, ele não queria dar o braço a torcer. — Você não vai precisar mais agir como a mãe ou guarda-costas dele.

 

Payne girou os olhos e voltou a cruzar os braços, imitando a pose de Louis. Em sua mente, o jovem contou até dez para não perder a paciência com Tomlinson. Desde a chegada do novo zagueiro e a confusão entre eles dois, os outros jogadores passaram a aceitar melhor a presença do rapaz de Doncaster na equipe. Dentre todos os contratados do Manchester United, apenas Liam que não falava com ele.

 

— Louis, seja um pouco razoável, por favor. — disse exasperado antes de bagunçar seus cabelos com os dedos. — Eu estou aqui tentando mudar a nossa relação pelo bem da equipe, então por favor, colabora.

 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu não prometo que nós vamos virar os melhores amigos do mundo, mas talvez se começarmos a nos dar melhor fora de campo, isso se reflita nas partidas. Já estamos entre os sete melhores da Premier League, podemos subir ainda mais na tabela de classificação.

 

— E é isso o que eu mais quero. — Liam confessou e esticou a mão na direção de Louis, esperando que ele a apertasse. — Amigos então?

 

Louis encarou a mão de Payne por alguns segundos como se ponderasse a sua resposta antes de imitar o seu gesto.

 

— Uma trégua, talvez. Agora vai lá porque o Styles já te chamou duas vezes e ele tá um pé no saco hoje. — ele deu de ombros antes de voltar a aquecer as suas pernas, alongando as suas coxas antes que Harry começasse a gritar loucamente o seu nome, dominado por aquela onda de mau humor que ele teria que lidar mais tarde, longe da sede do time que defendia.

  
  


**(3)**

  
  


Por mais que o time estivesse em clima de comemoração, afinal após a partida com o Queens Park Rangers a equipe subiu uma posição na tabela, Louis recusou a pequena festa em um restaurante badalado da cidade e seguiu direto para o seu apartamento. Zayn, que saiu para jantar com a sua namoradinha após levá-la para assistir o jogo em na área VIP, mandou uma mensagem para o seu celular avisando que ele não chegaria em casa nem tão cedo. Um sorriso malandro surgiu em seu rosto e, ainda com o celular em mãos, ele resolveu ligar para Harry.

 

— Alô, Louis?

 

— Você tem quinze minutos pra chegar na minha casa e me encontrar ainda acordado e pelado na cama.

 

— Mhmmm, tentador… — Harry riu do outro lado da linha, porém Louis percebeu seu tom de voz cansado. — Só que eu acabei de chegar em casa e estava prestes a entrar no banho.

 

— Porra, banho você pode tomar aqui em casa e comigo. Não demora!

 

Tomlinson desligou o telefone na cara de Harry e tratou logo de tirar as suas roupas, jogando-as no cesto de roupa suja. Andar nu pela casa era uma sensação maravilhosa e que ele só pode desfrutar após sair da casa da sua mãe, afinal ele era o irmão mais velho de quatro meninas e sua mãe lhe mataria se ele ficasse pelado na frente delas sem motivo.

 

E Harry não se surpreendeu em encontrar o jogador completamente nu e disposto a transar com o mais alto ali mesmo na sala, porém Styles teve força de vontade o suficiente para carregá-lo em seus braços até o seu quarto, pois não se sentiria nem um pouco confortável caso o companheiro de quarto de Louis flagrasse o ato dos dois ou até mesmo as suas roupas imensas espalhadas pelo chão. Tommo até tentou fazer um charme e fingir que estava ofendido com a atitude do seu treinador, porém foi necessário apenas uns amassos no chuveiro para trazer o melhor de si a tona.

 

Os dois estavam cansados após o dia agitado, especialmente o zagueiro, os dois dormiram após Harry insistir que conseguiria fazer umas Fajitas para o jantar com o que Louis e Zayn tinham na dispensa. O mais novo não se incomodou quando o moreno cismou que dormiriam de conchinha, na verdade ele se encolheu na cama de casal de Louis e apoiou a cabeça no peitoral do jogador, quase ronronando ao sentir os braços curtos de Tomlinson envolverem a sua cintura.

 

Somente no começo da manhã que Harry percebeu que os dois foram para cama sem fechar as cortinas. Os primeiros raios de luz que iluminavam o quarto não pareciam incomodar Louis, pois o corpo de Harry era uma barreira perfeita que lhe protegia após os dois mudarem de posição enquanto dormiam, a dupla agora estava de lado na cama e o rosto de Tomlinson estava pressionado contra as costas de Styles.

 

Foi uma tormenta para o treinador deixar aquela cama tão quentinha, porém ele precisava usar o banheiro anexo ao quarto de Louis, pois a pressão que o braço do jogador sobre a sua bexiga lhe deixou com vontade de urinar. Moveu-se com cautela para não acordar o mais baixo e também tomou cuidado para não fazer barulho nem quando resolveu vestir as suas roupas, que se encontravam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

 

— Louis? — o chamou com a voz baixa. — Lou, babe, acorda. Loueh! — Harry insistiu um pouco mais até ouvir uma reação do homem, que praticamente grunhiu só pra mostrar que estava acordado. — Eu preciso ir embora, babe.

 

— Fica mais um pouco. — ele teve que rir com a voz que misturava manha e sonho do jogador, contentando-se em beijar o topo da sua cabeça.

 

— Eu realmente não posso, tenho uns compromissos ainda pela manhã. Eu te ligo depois, tá?

 

Harry beijou os lábios de Louis rapidamente e afagou os cabelos castanhos do zagueiro, que ronronou com o contato antes de voltar a dormir. O mais novo suspirou antes de deixar o quarto do rapaz com cuidado, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho para não acordar o empresário de Louis, pois ainda não eram nem oito da manhã e seu cérebro não conseguiria processar nenhuma desculpa aceitável para justificar a sua presença ali — quando, na verdade, nem mesmo se fosse flagrado pelo companheiro de quarto de Tomlinson ao meio dia, ele conseguiria pensar em uma boa desculpa para explicar o que acontecia entre eles dois.

 

O que o treinador do Manchester United não esperava era deparar-se com um par de coxas cobertas com uma camisa preta e bem larga para aquela silhueta tão delicada e feminina. Suas bochechas esquentaram conforme ele subia o olhar até encontrar belos olhos azuis e um sorriso contagiante, mesmo tão cedo.

 

— Oi? Era você quem estava no quarto do Louis, né?

 

— E, pelo visto, você estava no outro quarto. — Harry respondeu com um sorriso sonolento, coçando os olhos.

 

— Aliás, eu te conheço de algum lugar, mas não lembro onde. — a menina, que estava de cabelos presos em um coque bagunçado, deu de ombros antes de oferecer a mão para Styles. — Eu me chamo Perrie.

 

— Eu sou o Harry e realmente o seu rosto me é familiar… — Harry coçou o queixo, tentando lembrar de onde conhecia aquela garota, porém a voz dela lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

 

— Você não está pensando em sair daqui sem tomar café da manhã, não é? Eu acordei mais cedo pra fazer umas panquecas pro Zayn, mas você pode comer umas. Ele nem vai reparar. — sem esperar pela reação do garoto, Perrie o puxou em direção à cozinha, sem se importar com as roupas que vestia, afinal ela estava com um short curto por debaixo da camisa que Zayn usara na noite anterior.

 

— Só vou aceitar uma para não te fazer desfeita, mas eu não acordo com fome.

 

— Pelo visto somos bem parecidos nesse ponto. — Perrie lhe ofereceu um prato com a panqueca doce para o rapaz e serviu dois copos de suco de laranja. — Eu pensei que seu namorado tivesse que acordar cedo para treinar hoje.

 

Harry percebeu pelo sorriso da garota que ela só queria uma confirmação sobre o que os dois tinham, porém como estava com a boca cheia de comida, contentou-se em apenas negar com a cabeça em um primeiro momento.

 

— Nós não somos namorados e, não, ele não precisa treinar agora. Só de tarde que ele precisa se apresentar no clube.

 

— Ah, claro. Mas, vem cá, como você sabe… — os olhos claros de Edwards arregalaram-se no mesmo instante em que ela reconheceu a figura na sua frente. — Você é o amigo do Doug, não é? O que é técnico e, pelo visto, chefe do Louis!

 

Styles riu do choque da loira, lambendo seu lábio inferior e bebeu um gole do seu suco de laranja, ajudando a empurrar a massa para o seu estômago.

 

— Então, quanto a isso, será que podemos manter segredo? É que ninguém ainda sabe que estamos juntos, incluindo o seu namorado.

 

— Zayn e eu não estamos namorando.

 

— Mas eu soube da história que ele só desfilou pra marca do Dougie se ele conseguisse o seu telefone. — a modelo riu sem graça e escondeu o rosto, porém as suas gargalhadas logo acompanharam as de Styles, que estava admirado com o jeito simples da menina.

 

Os dois conversaram até que Harry terminasse de comer, entretanto quando ela pensou em levantar da cadeira, o técnico logo a impediu, lavando a louça que ele usou e os copos dos dois, que eram as únicas sujas no momento.

 

— Você foi uma ótima companhia pro meu café da manhã, poderíamos fazer isso mais vezes Harry.

 

— E correr o risco do seu namorado, quero dizer, Zayn me flagrar aqui? É melhor a gente combinar outra coisa em outro lugar.

 

— Já te disse que ele não acorda cedo, mas tudo bem. Nós nos vemos por aí! — a loira destrancou a porta para que Harry passasse e acenou para o garoto, que imitou o gesto antes de entrar no elevador que não demorou para chegar.

 

— Você tava falando com quem? — a voz rouca de Zayn chamou a sua atenção e Perrie quase pulou de susto antes de sentir os braços do moreno ao redor da sua cintura.

 

— Não foi nada demais, só bateram na porta errada. — Perrie conseguiu murmurrar antes do rapaz roubar um beijo rápido nos seus lábios. — Eu fiz seu café! Vamos comer? — após piscar para o moreno, os dois entrelaçaram os dedos e seguiram para a cozinha, afinal Malik precisava comer após toda a energia gasta na madrugada anterior com ela e Perrie não se importava nem um pouco em ouvir os elogios do rapaz para a única coisa que ela sabia cozinhar direito.

  
  


**(4)**

  
  


— O que você ‘tá fazendo aqui?

 

Louis teve que fechar a porta atrás de si com pressa antes da boca carnuda de Harry pressionada contra a sua em um beijo urgente e ele não resistiu a vontade de entrelaçar seus dedos nos cabelos compridos do técnico, puxando os fios com mais força conforme o beijo ganhava mais intensidade.

 

— Você acha mesmo que eu resistiria ter você tão perto de mim e não fazer nada?

 

— Mas esse não é o propósito da concentração, Haz? Ficar sem fazer nada? — Louis provocou o mais novo, tentando usar o seu sarcasmo como distração dos beijos molhados que Styles espalhava pelo seu queixo e pescoço. — E, se você não se comportar, eu vou ter que contar para o meu treinador que tem um estranho no meu quarto.

 

Harry deu uma risada nasalada e afastou o seu corpo do menor apenas para olhar no fundo dos seus olhos.

 

— Você não cansa de ser engraçadinho, não é? A tua sorte é que a sua bunda é deliciosa e eu quero você de quatro pra mim agora. — Harry sussurrou no que ele julgou ser seu tom de voz mais sexy, porém a única reação que arrancou de Tomlinson foi uma gargalhada.

 

— E você acha mesmo que eu vou ser passivo hoje? Amanhã tem jogo importante e eu espero correr por noventa minutos, isso se você não cismar de trocar todo o esquema tático e me tirar no meio da partida.

 

— Porra, e agora?

 

— Se você quer tanto transar, fica de quatro você! — Louis deu de ombros, mas o seu sorriso era malicioso.

 

— E como eu vou ficar andando de um lado pro outro do campo? — o bico de Harry nesse momento era imenso e Louis se jogou na cama, suspirando. — Poxa Lou, você sempre foi tão resistente a dor...

 

— Se isso é uma tentativa pra me convencer a dar pra você, é melhor parar por aí. Você lembra bem como foi na vez que eu fui o passivo lá em casa e nós acordamos o Zayn. — o mais velho falava com tranquilidade, mas as bochechas do treinador pareciam queimar graças a lembrança. — Você tem um pau enorme, não que isso seja um problema, e eu sou escandaloso. Assim vamos acordar todo mundo e isso não vai acabar bem.

 

Harry sentou-se ao lado do zagueiro na cama, voltando a atacar o pescoço do menor como se não tivesse acabado de ouvir que não transaria naquela noite. Era quase impossível resistir àqueles toques, mas Louis conseguiu se afastar e deitou-se sobre o colchão com um sorriso angelical (e falso) no rosto.

 

— O que faremos então, Haz?

 

— Eu tive uma ideia. — o mais novo disse cheio de confiança. — Tira a roupa.

 

— Eu achei que a gente não ia transar hoje. E ainda não podemos fazer barulho, então é mais seguro ficar de roupa.

 

— Confia em mim, Lou. — Harry piscou antes de se livrar da própria camisa. — Não vai ser tão bom quanto uma trepada, mas acho que vai resolver nosso problema.

 

Louis não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas essa era a melhor parte de ficar com Styles pelas últimas quatro semanas: nada entre eles era convencional, desde o horário dos encontros até o comportamento dos dois na cama, onde eles preferiam não se prender a rótulos de "ativo" e "passivo", sempre em busca do que seria mais prazeroso para ambos. Por isso ele não se opôs e passou a imitar os gestos do mais novo, que já estava nu ao seu lado.

 

— Você vai achar meio idiota... — Styles começou a ficar sem graça e por isso Tomlinson jogou a sua cueca na cara dele. — Cacete, para de graça! Eu quero falar sério! — apesar da reclamação, os dois riam baixinho para não chamarem a atenção de ninguém.

 

— Deixa eu ligar a TV antes pra ver se abafa os gemidos. — Louis sorriu malandro e rolou por cima do corpo de Harry para pegar o controle da televisão que estava na mesa de cabeceira atrás do treinador.

 

Ele permaneceu no colo de Harry e friccionou seus quadris contra os do mais novo, que rebolou embaixo de si como resposta. Sem ter mais o que falar para o seu ficante, Harry girou os corpos dos dois e encaixou-se entre as pernas do menor, roçando mais uma vez os seus quadris no dele.

 

— Puta que pariu, Haz. — Louis choramingou embaixo do técnico e, ao perceber que os seus gemidos aumentariam de tom a qualquer momento, Harry abaixou-se e cobriu os lábios finos com os seus, mas sem deixar de mover o seu corpo sobre o do menor.

 

Apesar do seu corpo estremecer a cada investida de Harry, Louis movia o corpo para cima, ansiando que o contato entre as suas ereções não parasse. Styles usava o ombro do jogador para abafar os seus gemidos, porém no momento em que ele desceu a sua mão para envolver tanto o seu pênis, quanto o de Louis, com a sua mão, percebeu que teria que usar a sua boca para abafar os gemidos do zagueiro ou alguém apareceria no seu alojamento para saber o que estava acontecendo.

 

O mais novo passou a masturbar os dois ao mesmo tempo, impondo um ritmo rápido e intenso ao mesmo tempo, mas sem deixar de mover o seu corpo sobre o de Tomlinson, que só faltava gritar em meio aos beijos molhados que trocavam. O mais velho apelou para morder a pele de Harry, na esperança de que isso lhe distraísse. As tatuagens de andorinhas foram atacadas pelos lábios finos vorazes e os dentes afiados de Louis, que só parou o que fazia após gozar, melando tanto a sua barriga quanto a de Harry.

 

Harry precisou de mais algumas investidas até que ele também sujasse tanto a si quanto a Louis, porém ele não teve forças para se mexer, deitando o seu peso sobre Tomlinson. Enquanto o zagueiro se recuperava, ele permitiu que Styles ficasse em cima do seu corpo, porém o empurrou para o lado, mantendo as costas do técnico contra a parede enquanto ele ainda respirava fundo, apreciando a sensação do orgasmo por todo o seu corpo.

 

— Você ainda vai me esmagar, seu puto.

 

— Cala a boca, você me adora justamente por ser maior do que você.

 

— Eu não disse que não gosto. — Louis riu baixo e fechou os olhos. — Mas olha a bagunça que você fez. Pega uma toalha no banheiro e me limpa.

 

— E porque eu devia fazer isso?

 

— Quem inventou a história de invadir o meu quarto e roçar em mim como se tivéssemos doze anos de idade?

 

— Você fazia isso com doze anos de idade?! — Harry controlou-se para não rir, porém não resistiu a vontade de cutucar a cintura de Louis, que já estava de olhos fechados.

 

— Cala a boca e anda logo, Styles! Eu ‘tô com sono.

 

Tomlinson bocejou e nem percebeu quando Harry limpou o seu corpo, muito menos quando deixou o quarto do jogador no meio da noite para que ninguém lhe visse andando pelos corredores do alojamento. Não podia arriscar o seu emprego, muito menos o que era essa relação louca que surgira entre ele e Louis, então seria melhor se desculpar depois com o zagueiro do que ter que ouvir que eles precisavam escolher entre os seus empregos e esse romance inesperado.

  
  


**(5)**

  
  


E se alguém achava que Louis estaria zen durante a partida graças a aparição de Harry em seu quarto de madrugada, é porque não conhece bem o jogador. Se durante qualquer partida ele fica nervoso, diante dos rivais mais tradicionais do Manchester United, o Manchester City, ele estava uma pilha de nervos. Pelo menos ele não era o único naquele estado, a maioria dos jogadores encontravam-se na mesma situação e Styles foi obrigado a tranquilizar os jogadores no vestiário antes da partida por quase meia-hora.

 

Só que ninguém parecia ter lhe escutado, no fim das contas.

 

A partida foi tensa e durante todo o primeiro tempo, jogadores de ambos os times reclamavam dos árbitros e em diversos momentos pequenos focos de briga começavam dentro de campo, porém eram facilmente apaziguadas pelo juíz e por alguns jogadores de futebol antes de se tornar algo mais sério, até o momento em que aos vinte minutos do segundo tempo, Nathan Sykes fingiu uma falta e, graças a isso, Liam recebeu mais um cartão amarelo e já estava fora da próxima partida do Man U.

 

O sangue de Louis esquentou na mesma hora, pois da posição que ele estava, pode ver claramente o momento em que Sykes simulou a falta e se jogou no chão, bem longe de Payne.

 

— MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? PAYNE NEM TOCOU NESSE GAROTO, ELE TÁ FINGINDO QUE SE MACHUCOU! — Tomlinson gritava com o árbitro que permanecia irredutível. Do outro lado ele pode ver o momento em que Tom Parker, companheiro de time de Nathan, o ajudou a ficar de pé e os dois trocaram um sorriso cheio de malícia. — AH NÃO!

 

Ele então marchou na direção dos garotos, ignorando os gritos desesperados de Harry na beira do campo para ele não fazer nenhuma besteira. A primeira reação de Louis foi a de empurrar Nathan com força, que quase caiu no chão com o ataque inesperado.

 

— Você é tão merda como jogador que sempre precisa fazer uma coisa baixa feito essa pra conseguir desestabilizar o outro time. — Louis praticamente rosnava, sequer ligando para a sua saliva que escapava da sua boca junto com seu tom de voz agressivo.

 

— E quem você pensa que é pra falar com ele assim, seu zagueiro de bosta? — O tal Tom resolveu intervir, mas tudo o que ele recebeu foi um olhar glacial de Tomlinson.

 

— E o que dizer de um volante que não tem a capacidade de chutar a bola pra frente e que tenta me chamar de merda? Aprender a jogar futebol primeiro, amigão. Tu só foi escalado hoje porque os dois jogadores dessa posição estão lesionados e pendurados com cartões também, então fica caladinho aí. — Louis voltou a apontar na direção de Nathan, caminhando na direção do jogador. — O meu problema é com esse babaca aí.

 

Sykes mal teve tempo de dizer a ofensa que estava na ponta da sua língua, pois o punho fechado de Tomlinson atingiu o seu nariz com força e, antes que ele pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, o sangue escorria viscoso pelo seu rosto. O rapaz cambaleou para trás e foi aparado por Parker, porém o juíz conseguiu ver a confusão antes que os outros jogadores do Manchester City partissem para cima de Louis.

 

Um apito ecoou e o cartão amarelo foi erguido para o zagueiro do Manchester United, seguido de um vermelho. Louis estava expulso do jogo. O ódio que ele sentia no momento era tão intenso que ele sequer ouvia os gritos de Harry, que agora só queria saber se ele estava bem, se sentia dor nas mãos e por que raios ele não lhe ouviu no momento em que Styles urrou da beira do campo para que ele não fosse atrás de Nathan. Ele também não poderia ir atrás do jogador no vestiário para saber como ele estava, afinal precisava lidar com o estrago que era estar em campo com um jogador a menos contra um time que está acima do seu na tabela do campeonato inglês.

  
  


** (6) **

  
  


Louis cumpriu a sua penalidade, uma suspensão de dois jogos pelo Manchester United após agredir Nathan Sykes, sem grandes preocupações. Apesar de ter que lidar com um Harry ainda irritado pelo ocorrido em campo, ele pode passar uma semana se preparando melhor fisicamente, exercitando em especial a sua coxa direita que lhe incomodava com algumas fisgadas, algo que Niall Horan já estava cansado de saber. O irlandês prometeu a Louis que ele passaria por exames completos em ambas as pernas se caso reclamasse de novo de dor e, pelo visto, eles seriam realmente necessários.

 

O zagueiro deixou o jogo-treino mancando de leve e, por mais que quisesse tomar banho e ir direto para casa, a tarde ainda teria o treinamento físico e Tomlinson tinha certeza que não aguentaria fazer musculação e judiar ainda mais de um músculo já dolorido. Ele não tinha hora marcada com o fisioterapeuta, porém o loiro não teria a cara de pau de negar uma sessão de emergência na hora do almoço — nem que pra isso Louis tivesse que lhe prometer uma refeição completa e divina no Nando’s, com tudo pago.

 

A maioria dos jogadores estava no vestiário ainda, tomando uma ducha rápida antes de seguirem para o refeitório nada modesto do clube; já Louis teve tempo para tomar banho sozinho, pois deixou o campo mais cedo. Enquanto se dirigia para o pequeno consultório de Horan, o moreno assoviava uma música que ouvira recentemente e algo lhe dizia que aquela melodia era indie demais para fazer parte das suas listas no iTunes, culpa de Styles. Cumprimentou funcionários do Manchester United pelo caminho e, sem pensar duas vezes, colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e a abriu sem bater.

 

Afinal, foi Niall quem insistiu que isso não era necessário.

 

Contudo, Louis arrependeu-se amargamente por ter dado ouvidos ao seu amigo.

 

Por sorte a porta não bateu na parede e não distraiu Niall e o seu, digamos, acompanhante no momento. Louis queria jogar qualquer solvente químico nos olhos para esquecer tudo o que seus olhos presenciaram, porém a imagem de Horan deitado na maca onde ele costumava a atender os jogadores, com um outro homem entre as suas pernas, chupando-o com vigor era demais para apagar da sua memória. Até porque, o rapaz que tentava arrancar gemidos do irlandês, que mantinha a boca fechada com a ajuda dos seus dentes, não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Liam Payne.

 

Por um momento, Louis permaneceu na porta sem reação, até que ao ouvir passos nos corredores ele a fechou com força, o que talvez despertou o casal nada discreto que se pegava de jeito no ambiente de trabalho de Niall. Ainda sem saber o que fazer, Tommo seguiu em direção à sombra que se aproximava do corredor e sorriu mais aliviado ao ver que se tratava de Harry.

 

— O que você ‘tá fazendo aqui? Niall te liberou mais cedo? — apesar da confusão, Styles sorriu carinhoso para o mais velho, mais tranquilo ao perceber que ele nem mancava.

 

— Na verdade ele ‘tá ocupado, ainda nem fiz a minha fisioterapia.

 

— Ocupado com o que? A maioria dos jogadores já foram comer e ele precisa te atender.

 

— Nem tá doendo tanto assim. — Louis suspirou cansado e tentou puxar o treinador na direção contrária, porém Harry permaneceu estático.

 

— Lou! — o mais novo usou o seu apelido para lhe repreender. — Ele pode ser meu melhor amigo e dividir o apartamento comigo, mas aqui o trabalho dele é ter certeza que você está bem condicionado para treinar.

 

— Esse também é seu trabalho, na verdade. — Tommo deu de ombros e sorriu malandro. — Sério, eu não quero interromper o Niall e estou com fome. Eu juro que volto aqui depois que terminar de comer. — “E ele higienizar a sala”, completou em seu pensamento.

 

Sem pensar duas vezes e muito menos olhar para trás, Louis arrastou Harry para bem longe dali, onde a dupla não foi obrigada a se deparar com um Liam desesperado, tentando colocar suas calças do lado certo e um Niall, vermelho feito um pimentão, andando de um lado para o outro do corredor para tentar descobrir quem foi que abriu a porta e descobriu o segredo do atacante supostamente hétero e noivo da equipe.

  
  


**(7)**

  
  


Uma noite de terça-feira e Louis podia ver Harry esparramado em seu sofá enquanto buscava duas cervejas na geladeira, sem se preocupar com as chances de Zayn flagrar o técnico no apartamento que dividiam, afinal o moreno decidiu passar uma semana em Bradford, após a sua mãe resmungar por semanas em seu ouvido que não tem a chance de ver o seu único filho homem agora que ele voltou a viver na Inglaterra. Não foi difícil convencer Styles a lhe fazer companhia por pelo menos cinco dos sete dias que passaria sozinho em seu apartamento.

 

A mochila de Harry estava em seu quarto, ao lado do armário de Louis, apesar de não ter tantas roupas ali dentro. Imaginando que estariam ocupados demais para sair (sem contar que eles não podiam ser vistos juntos em público fora do estádio para não levantarem qualquer tipo de suspeitas), o mais novo preocupou-se mais em levar mais camisinhas e alguns lubrificantes exóticos que ele encontrou na sua última ida à farmácia.

 

Tomlinson sentou-se entre as pernas de Harry, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ainda não ter arrancado a boxer azul marinho que o outro homem trajava. Bebeu um gole da sua cerveja assim que entregou a outra long neck para Styles, mas a sua expressão tranquila mudou no instante em que percebeu que o mais novo trocou de canal.

 

— Sério? Discovery Home & Healthy, Harry? Quem assiste a esse canal?

 

— Eu, oras. — Harry confessou tranquilo, sem desviar os olhos da televisão. — Nossa, você acredita que existem mulheres que só descobrem que estão grávidas na hora do parto? Isso é muito louco.

 

Louis colocou a sua cerveja sobre a mesa de centro e cruzou os braços, fitando Harry por incontáveis segundos até que o outro percebesse o olhar que recebia.

 

— O que foi? — perguntou confuso.

 

— O filme estava prestes a começar, porque você trocou de canal e quem liga pra quem não sabia que estava grávida? Isso tem cara de ser mentira, pelo amor de Deus. — o mais velho girou os olhos, ainda inconformado.

 

— Hey, eu ligo pra elas. Esse programa, aliás, esse canal é sensacional. — o treinador comentou um pouco ofendido, mas bebeu um gole da sua cerveja para não parecer nada demais. — E um filme tosco de terror, Louis? Sério? Você poderia até assistir ‘Keeping Up With the Kardashians’ que eu não me importaria.

 

Louis, que não suportava ser contrariado, levantou-se do seu lugar no sofá e resolveu sentar em um canto mais afastado de Harry, que dessa vez não tentou lhe puxar de volta.

 

— Então porque você não coloca no ESPN ou qualquer outra coisa decente? Eu não vou passar a noite assistindo um monte de parto, isso é deprimente! — o mais velho girou os olhos e bufou, encarando a tv com desgosto em vez de olhar na direção de Harry. O treinador tentou não rir da reação de Louis e ficou por alguns minutos calado, até pigarrear para chamar a atenção do zagueiro.

  
  


— Poderíamos assistir futebol, mas é uma reprise de um jogo do começo do ano, não vale a pena. E eu sempre assisti canais assim pra distrair, senão eu só vou falar sobre futebol e isso enche o saco de vez em quando. — Harry sorriu manhoso antes de engatinhar no móvel na direção de Louis, que ainda evitava olhar em sua direção. — Nenhum namorado meu antes reclamou dessa minha mania.

 

E, sem saber, Styles deu o início ao que poderia ser a Terceira Grande Guerra. A maneira que Louis lhe encarou era bem parecida com a raiva que ele transmitiu através dos seus olhos azuis durante a briga com o jogador do Manchester City e o jeito que as suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, parecia que o rapaz explodiria a qualquer momento.

 

— Então por que você não está com o escroto do Grimshaw agora? Vocês poderiam foder e assistir essa bosta ao mesmo tempo! — Louis levantou-se de sopetão e cruzou os braços na frente do seu corpo, encarando o mais velho com uma expressão indignada.

 

— Porque não é dele que eu gosto, ué. — Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, porém não ousou sair do lugar. — Eu não estou com o Grimmy porque eu escolhi ficar com você, não com ele. — ele finalmente ficou de pé e deu dois passos na direção de Louis, mas ainda tinha medo de passar os braços ao redor da cintura dele. — Eu nunca quis nada sério com ele, só que você é diferente. Eu posso até ver um filme horrível de terror, se é isso o que você quer. Sabe por que? Porque eu gosto de você, seu besta. E, se você não ficasse tão lindo como agora quando está com raiva, eu não faria isso.

 

Ele puxou o menor na direção do seu corpo e cobriu os lábios de Louis com o seu, beijando-lhe com fervor mesmo com a resistência inicial do zagueiro, que depois de algumas mordidas em seu lábio inferior, finalmente entreabriu a boca e permitiu que Harry o invadisse com a sua língua quente. Continuou beijando-o até que os dois ficassem sem fôlego e, apesar de Louis tentar manter a postura de irritado, Styles sorria abobado diante da bela visão do zagueiro com os cabelos bagunçados, a boca inchada e com o corpo seminu.

 

— E eu quero ficar com o meu namorado agora, se você não se importar. — Harry sorria tranquilo e Louis, naquele instante, engasgou com a sua própria saliva.

 

— Não acredito que você fez essa cena toda pra me pedir em namoro! — Tomlinson girou os olhos e deu um tapa no braço do mais alto, que tentou sem esquivar sem muita sorte. — Você só não é mais idiota porque eu também gosto de você, mas só vou aceitar se rolar um sexo de reconciliação, e eu não vou ter pena da sua bunda agora.

 

Harry girou os olhos, mas sorria diante da proposta de uma mais uma noite intensa de sexo. Sem pensar duas vezes, empurrou o zagueiro de volta para o sofá e cobriu o seu corpo com o dele, atacando o pescoço do moreno com beijos.

 

— Vamos ver o seu filme, depois a gente transa. — Styles sussurrou, tendo como resposta um ronronado de Louis.

 

— Eu nem aceitei seu pedido de namoro e você já vai me mimar, Haz? Isso não vai influenciar a minha opinião. — Louis nem se preocupou em esconder o seu tom de voz já mais tranquilo, todo derretido enquanto Harry ainda o enchia de beijos, agora pelo rosto.

 

— Você vai ter coragem de me dizer não? — o rapaz de olhos verdes se afastou e projetou um bico enorme com os seus lábios, fazendo com que Louis risse do gesto.

 

— E eu tenho outra escolha? — Louis suspirou dramático e, como resposta, viu um sorriso radiante surgir no rosto de Harry. — Pelo visto vou ter que dizer sim.

 

Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, Styles voltou a lhe beijar de maneira apaixonada e até esqueceu da sua promessa de fazer fajitas para o jantar, preocupado em satisfazer todas as vontades do seu agora namorado, que exigia sexo de reconciliação após uma briga que, na verdade, não passou de um desentendimento bobo.

 

Mas quem ele era para dizer não a Louis?

  
  


**(8)**

  
  


Harry só permaneceu na casa do namorado até a manhã de sexta-feira, temendo que Zayn resolvesse voltar para casa mais cedo para encontrar a loirinha simpática que lhe oferecera panquecas de café-da-manhã. E ele não estava errado, Louis se surpreendeu ao encontrar Malik na cozinha do apartamento, às nove da manhã de sábado, arrumando uma pilha de temperos e comidas prontas que Trisha provavelmente o obrigou a trazer para casa enquanto ele falava ao telefone.

 

Louis coçou os olhos e tratou de abrir a geladeira sem fazer muito barulho para não atrapalhar a conversa do seu amigo, porém ele sorria daquele jeito de maníaco  — segundo o próprio Zayn lhe disse uma vez quando os dois estavam bêbados  — ao perceber a maneira doce como o moreno falava com a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

 

Quando percebeu que não estava sozinho, Zayn tentou manter a tranquilidade de sempre, suspirando no telefone.

 

— Vou ter que desligar agora, o Louis chegou e pelo jeito que ele ‘tá me olhando, ou ele tem algo pra me contar ou vai me sacanear pelo resto do dia. — apesar das palavras, Malik sorria e pelo visto a pessoa com quem ele falava disse algo engraçado, pois ele riu baixinho e encarou os seus sapatos.

 

— QUE ISSO, ZAYN! — Louis abriu a sua garrafa de Gatorade, falando aos berros para que a sua provável namorada ouvisse bem o que ele dizia. — PODE CONTINUAR NAMORANDO POR TELEFONE A VONTADE, EU TE ESPERO!

 

— Porra Tommo! — Zayn tapou o microfone do seu celular e girou os olhos. — Dá pra você deixar de ser essa gazela escandalosa e me deixa despedir da Perrie direito, pelo amor de Alá! — mostrou o dedo do meio para o seu melhor amigo e suspirou. — Me desculpa por isso, tá bom? A gente se vê mais tarde. — riu baixinho, acenando com a cabeça mesmo sem que Perrie pudesse lhe ver no momento. — Até mais tarde, meu anjo.

 

Louis esperava ansioso pelo amigo, sentado na bancada da cozinha e suas pernas balançavam no ar, deixando-o ainda mais parecido com uma criança levada. Ele bebia o líquido vermelho da garrafa, observando cada pequena mudança nas expressões de Zayn e assim que o amigo colocou o seu telefone no bolso traseiro da sua calça, ele não controlou a sua língua.

 

— Tá apaixonado! — cantarolou debochado. — Que coisa mais linda! Meu menino está crescendo!

 

— Vai se foder, Lou! — apesar do xingamento, ele sorriu para o amigo.

 

— Confesso que estou surpreso com o fato de você ainda estar saindo com aquela loirinha do desfile do Poynter! Isso é inédito na sua vida, meus parabéns.

 

— Eu juro que se você continuar sorrindo desse jeito, eu juro que vou quebrar esses seus dentes sem pensar duas vezes.

 

— Ué! — Louis pulou da bancada e caminhou sem pressa até a lixeira, jogando a garrafa vazia fora. — Pensei que socos estavam proibidos nessa casa desde o meu incidente com o Sykes. — debochado como sempre, Tomlinson deu de ombros e pegou uma das maçãs frescas que Malik trouxera, e mordeu a fruta com um sorriso atrevido.

 

— Posso te socar dentro de casa, você não pode fazer isso em seu horário de trabalho, seu merdinha. — Zayn roubou a fruta da sua mão e deu uma mordida em um pedaço que não estava babado, ignorando os protestos do mais baixo.

 

Voltando aos afazeres, Zayn deixou umas coxas e sobrecoxas de frango sobre a bancada, próximo ao fogão e procurou pelos temperos que sua mãe lhe explicou para usar no assado. Louis olhava curioso para o que ele fazia, mas permaneceu calado até terminar de comer a sua maçã.

 

— Você vai continuar me ignorando, Z?

 

— Você vai continuar falando merda?

 

— Eu não falei merda! — Louis soou ofendido. — Eu apenas constatei que você está apaixonadinho pela tal Perrie. Isso não é coisa ruim, sabe? Estar apaixonado.

 

Zayn teve que parar tudo o que fazia e, com a confusão explícita em seu rosto, ele encarou o melhor amigo.

 

— Você nunca foi de ter esses papos profundos, cara. O que tá acontecendo?

 

Louis encostou-se na porta da geladeira, mas evitou olhar na direção do seu amigo. Ele respirou fundo, como se buscasse as palavras para se explicar e pelo som da água corrente, teve certeza que Zayn lavava as mãos. O almoço dos dois poderia ficar para mais tarde, mas aquela conversa parecia um tanto urgente.

 

— Você sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa comigo, Louis. Nós somos amigos há tantos anos, eu nunca te julgaria por nada!

 

— Euestouapaixonadoecomeceianamoraressesdias. — o mais velho disse de uma vez só, num fôlego que seria capaz de deixar qualquer rapper com inveja. Zayn franziu a testa e cerrou os olhos, tentando processar o que o amigo falou.

 

— Eu juro que o seu sotaque me atrapalha às vezes, eu não entendi o que você disse.

 

— Eu disse que estou apaixonado. — disse sério e devagar, para que o seu companheiro de quarto entendesse perfeitamente o que ele dizia. — E que eu estou namorando.

 

Um silêncio se instaurou entre os dois por alguns minutos até que Zayn começou a rir. O empresário do zagueiro ria com tanto gosto a ponto de colocar uma das mãos na barriga e lágrimas se formaram nos cantos dos meus olhos. Tomlinson esperou que ele terminasse de rir, com os braços cruzados na frente do seu corpo.

 

— Acabou com a palhaçada?

 

— Nossa, por um momento eu pude jurar que ouvi você falar que está apaixonado e namorando. Isso é demais pra mim, Lou. — Zayn não poupou o sarcasmo em sua voz e Louis o xingou baixinho.

 

— Você é escroto quando quer, mas o que eu disse é verdade. Eu estou namorando e não acharia nem um pouco estranho se você começasse a namorar sério essa tal garota, eu sei que você não ficou com mais ninguém até então e vive trocando mensagens com ela.

 

— Isso é muito louco. — Zayn meneou a cabeça, ainda incrédulo. — Quem é o louco que aceitou te namorar? Aliás, você ‘tá pensando em sair do armário? Por que isso vai dar um trabalho do caramba e você pode perder uns contratos publicitários, mas eu vou ficar do seu lado independente da sua escolha.

 

— Porra Zayn, uma coisa de cada vez. — Louis esfregou a mão pelo rosto, respirando fundo. — Ainda acho que é muito cedo pra pensar em sair do armário e todas essas coisas, eu fui pedido em namoro na terça-feira. E eu juro que dou um chute no seu saco se você rir por causa disso, meu namorado deu a porra do primeiro passo sim. — o mais velho deu de ombros, sem se importar muito. — Bom, já a identidade dele…

 

— Ah não. AH NÃO! Você não vai ficar de palhaçada e não me contar quem é o teu namorado.

 

— É que é complicado, sabe? Nós não nos dávamos bem no começo, você vai estranhar quando eu te falar quem é.

 

— Nossa, falando assim parece até que você ‘tá pegando o Styles. — Malik brincou e esperou pela risada debochada do amigo, que nunca veio.

 

— Porque é justamente com ele que eu estou namorando, Z. — o zagueiro suspirou e se afastou da geladeira, caminhando em direção a porta da cozinha. — Nós estamos saindo há algumas semanas, um pouco mais de um mês e ele me pediu em namoro. Não tem nada de pegação não.

 

Ele virou as costas e deixou o amigo para trás, pois era complicado lidar com aquela sensação estranha. Era como se ele sentisse um peso sair das suas costas por esconder um segredo de Zayn, mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso foi substituído por diversas dúvidas e preocupações sobre como seria o seu primeiro relacionamento sério em anos, especialmente pelo fato de Harry ser praticamente seu chefe.

 

Louis quase alcançava a porta do seu quarto quando um par de braços envolveu o seu corpo, impedindo-o de seguir a diante. Zayn envolveu-lhe em um abraço forte e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. A cabeça de Tomlinson estava tão cheia que ele nem ao menos fez uma piada sobre essa mania sentimental de Zayn lhe abraçar sempre que o achava triste.

 

— Se você está feliz e ele te faz bem, é isso que importa. Eu vou te apoiar sempre e, se você quiser, pode até chamar ele pra jantar com a gente amanhã porque hoje eu vou dormir na casa da Pez.

 

— Obrigado. — Foi tudo o que Louis conseguiu dizer antes de Malik bagunçar os seus cabelos, finalmente liberando-o para seguir até o seu quarto. O empresário voltou para a cozinha para tratar do almoço ou eles seriam obrigados a pedir comida já cedo e a sua mãe insistiu que ligaria mais tarde para saber se ele seguiu todas as suas instruções e conseguiu preparar algo comestível para os dois comerem.

  
  


**(9)**

  
  


O apartamento de Harry e Niall exalava um cheiro maravilhoso de comida, vindo da cozinha. Tanto o forno quanto um dos bocais do fogão estavam ocupados e o treinador era obrigado a verificar se a torta de merengue de limão já estava pronta para ser retirado do forno enquanto o seu cordeiro grego com arroz italiano ainda cozinhava lentamente.

 

Harry avisou a Niall que faria um jantar para os dois naquela noite e ele deveria aparecer em casa, pois assim que voltou para casa ele teve a certeza que seu amigo deixou o apartamento no mesmo dia em que ele foi para a casa de Louis, pois tudo estava no mesmo lugar que havia deixado antes de sair. A desculpa que usou era de que estava com saudades do seu melhor amigo, quando, na verdade, ele queria abrir o jogo com Horan e falar sobre o seu relacionamento com um dos jogadores do Manchester United.

 

Como o cordeiro não ficaria pronto na próxima hora, Harry deixou a torta esfriar sobre uma grelha que estava sobre a mesa da cozinha e seguiu para o quarto. Separou as cuecas e o pijama que usou na casa de Louis para poder colocar na máquina de lavar junto com a roupa que ele vestia no momento. Após jogar tudo dentro da máquina, seguiu nu pelo apartamento até o pequeno banheiro da sua suíte, sem se preocupar com sua nudez e com a chance de ser flagrado pelo seu companheiro de quarto.

 

O banho foi rápido, pois seus cabelos foram lavados na manhã anterior por um Louis que estava animado demais em brincar com os seus fios compridos. Vestiu uma camisa branca de gola ‘V’ simples e uma calça de moletom velha, afinal aquele não era um jantar formal, muito menos a Rainha apareceria no apartamento para comer com a dupla. Seguiu de volta para a cozinha para misturar os tomates enlatados, que já estavam cortados, e o caldo de legumes à carne que já cozinhava há quarenta e cinco minutos com cebolas, orégano, canela em pau e em pó e o azeite. Aquela receita era um tanto extravagante, porém Styles lembrava bem do dia em que viu a receita no programa do chef Gordon Ramsay na companhia de Horan e os dois fantasiaram por semanas com aquele prato, tão exótico e com aparência maravilhosa.

 

Como a comida precisava cozinhar por mais uma hora e meia antes de finalmente misturar o arroz italiano na panela, Harry aproveitou para guardar a torta na geladeira e também colocou um vinho tinto sobre a mesa, que parecia parcialmente arrumada para o jantar. Como não tinha nada mais a ser feito além de esperar, Styles jogou-se no sofá e começou a zapear os canais da televisão sem grande interesse em nada do que encontrava. Foi nessa hora que a porta da sala quase foi arrancada por Niall, que a bateu contra a parede sem a menor vergonha de perturbar os outros vizinhos.

 

— Foi daqui que chamaram o melhor amigo do mundo? — o loiro simulou a pose de um super-herói e Harry girou os olhos antes de começar a rir. Niall parou o seu teatro pra respirar fundo. — Meu Deus, que cheiro maravilhoso é esse?

 

— Resolvi testar aquela receita do Gordon Ramsay que nós gostamos, aquele cordeiro que levava canela, lembra? — viu a expressão do amigo se iluminar assim que lembrou de qual prato ele estava falando. — Só que você chegou meio cedo, a comida vai demorar acho que uma hora pra ficar pronta ainda. Se quiser tomar banho sem pressa, aproveita que você tem tempo de sobra.

 

Niall, ao passar por Harry, bagunçou os cabeços do mais novo a ponto de desfazer o seu coque e seguiu para o seu quarto. Ele sempre teve a mania de jogar as suas roupas pelo caminho, porém conteve-se só para agradar Harry, já que o mesmo decidiu preparar pela primeira vez uma comida que os dois estavam loucos para provar há tempos. Tomou banho sem pressa, diferente do moreno e, ao deixar o quarto, trazia uma pilha de roupas emboladas em seus braços, algumas que já estavam espalhadas pelo chão do seu quarto antes do seu amigo passar uma semana na casa de um ser misterioso.

 

Ao passar pela cozinha em direção à área de serviço, viu Styles jogando uma espécie de massa pequena — o arroz italiano, também conhecido como Ozro — numa panela com um caldo bem escuro e um tanto espesso, misturando bem os ingredientes para tirar algo semelhante a pau de canela do meio da comida. Deixou a sua pequena bagunça dentro do cesto, pois a máquina já estava ligada e do jeito que seu companheiro de quarto era chato, lavaria primeiro suas roupas brancas e, depois, as coloridas. Talvez Niall só conseguisse lavar as dele no dia seguinte, mas tudo bem. Ele não estava com pressa mesmo.

 

— Ni! — escutou a voz arrastada de Harry lhe chamar e o encarou pela porta da área de serviço, distraindo-se da tarefa de desdobrar as suas meias e cuecas por um instante. — Deixa as roupas aí e termina de arrumar a mesa? Coloca os talheres e a taça lá, falta pouco pro molho terminar de engrossar.

 

Harry terminou de fazer o cordeiro e ao levar a caçarola para à mesa, sorriu com falta de jeito de Horan arrumar a mesa. Pôs a panela sobre o descanso e ajeitou as taças de vinho na frente dos pratos enquanto o irlandês travava uma pequena batalha com a rolha da garrafa, abrindo-a apenas quando o rapaz de cabelos cacheados já servia o seu prato com uma quantidade generosa de comida. Os dois terminaram de se servir e sentaram de frente um para o outro, porém Niall não tocou no seu prato de imediato, como costumava a fazer.

 

— Haz, posso te fazer uma pergunta? — ouviu o amigo concordar com um som estranho, afinal Harry já mastigava o cordeiro que, de tão macio, desfiava-se com facilidade ao encostar o garfo na carne. — Existe alguma razão especial pra você fazer esse prato? Porque já tem um bom tempo que vimos essa receita e você nunca se animou em preparar uma coisa assim, então por que agora?

 

Harry podia notar a curiosidade nos olhos azuis do amigo e, antes que começasse a engasgar, bebeu um gole do seu vinho e suspirou enquanto buscava uma maneira de contar para o loiro o que acontecia em sua vida.

 

— Bem, eu realmente queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa meio importante e achei que seria uma boa hora de fazer esse prato para experimentarmos. — disse com calma enquanto Niall só faltava gemer ao sentir a explosão de sabores dentro de sua boca. — E meio que tem a ver com essa semana que fiquei fora, aconteceu algo bem legal comigo. Comecei a namorar uma pessoa maravilhosa.

 

Niall arregalou os olhos e começou a mastigar com pressa, doido para falar alguma coisa, porém ainda tinha bastante comida dentro de sua boca. Engoliu tudo com a ajuda de um gole de vinho e sorriu para o treinador do Manchester United.

 

— Isso é maravilhoso, Harry! Eu sei que você nunca foi de namorar por muito tempo, mas você anda meio diferente, eu percebi isso. Sempre sorridente e suspirando pelos cantos, isso só podia ser amor. — Harry corou diante das palavras do amigo, o que fez Niall rir.

 

— Eu não sei se é amor, mas eu estou curtindo bastante tudo isso, não posso mentir. — riu sem graça e pegou sua taça, tomando mais um gole do álcool na esperança que aquela pequena quantidade de álcool lhe desse coragem para terminar de contar a Niall a verdade. — O problema é que eu não deveria ficar com essa pessoa.

 

— Porque não? Qual é o problema? — Horan adiantou-se a perguntar, assumindo uma postura preocupada. — Ele é um traficante? Ou é um cara casado?

 

— Não, nada disso! — Harry gargalhou diante das teorias do amigo, balançando a cabeça em negativa. — Mas ele joga no meu time e isso não deveria acontecer.

 

Um silêncio pairou sobre a mesa e Niall encarou o seu prato como se quisesse evitar o olhar do amigo.

 

— Se for assim, eu também deveria parar de sair com um jogador do time. — confessou praticamente em um sussurro e por um segundo Harry não acreditou no que ouviu.

 

— Meu Deus, Niall! — suspirou e virou o vinho da sua taça em um único gole. — Nós dois só fazemos merda mesmo, caramba. — os dois rapazes se entreolharam e começaram a rir, pois não havia nada a ser feito.

 

— Só que o meu caso não é nada sério, sabe? Eu me divirto com o Liam e… — não teve a chance de terminar a frase, pois Harry logo lhe interrompeu.

 

— Cacete, você ‘tá ficando com o Liam?! Eu conheci a noiva dele tem um tempo, Niall! — Harry passou a encarar o rapaz com uma certa tristeza, imaginando como ele poderia sair magoado dessa história. — E eu nunca imaginei que ele gostasse de rapazes.

 

— Nem eu. — ele deu de ombro e suspirou cansado, comendo mais um pouco da sua comida. — Mas aconteceu e eu sei que ele não vai largar a Sophia pra ficar comigo pra sempre. — não se importou em falar de boca cheia dessa vez.

 

— Confesso que eu até achava ele um tanto homofóbico pelo jeito que ele tratava o Louis, os jogadores sabiam que ele era gay já. — Styles ponderou, encarando a parede atrás de Niall.

 

— Mas não se preocupa comigo, o que rola entre a gente é só sexo mesmo, sem sentimentos envolvidos. — Niall piscou para Harry, que ainda não estava muito feliz com essa história. Ele sabia que era Liam quem devia fidelidade a Sophia, porém aquela história ainda poderia ter um final trágico para um dos dois. — Vamos falar de coisa boa, Haz! Quem é o seu namoradinho? — o irlandês cantarolou de um jeito engraçado que quase fez Harry engasgar com o molho da comida.

 

— Louis. O meu namorado é o Louis. — disse como se fosse algo corriqueiro e Niall permaneceu alguns segundos com a boca aberta, embasbacado com a notícia.

 

— Mas o cara te odiava!

 

— Mas agora ele gosta de mim, ué. E eu gosto dele. — Harry começou a brincar com um pedaço de cebola caramelizada que estava em seu prato. — Eu fiquei esses dias na casa dele e isso aconteceu, mas já estamos juntos tem um tempo.

 

— Puta merda, isso é ótimo. Eu adoro o Tommo, mas se ele te magoar, fala comigo! — Niall comentou animado e exigiu que o amigo lhe contasse como toda essa história entre eles surgiu, e Harry só ocultou alguns detalhes que ele não precisava saber, como quando ele ouviu Louis transando com outro cara. Ele aproveitou aquele clima de “hora da honestidade” e perguntou a Horan sobre a sua história com o atacante que até então era hétero e, em meio a um jantar maravilhoso, com direito a uma sobremesa incrível, os dois dividiram detalhes importantes dos últimos meses das suas vidas, sem terem medo dos julgamentos um do outro.

  
  


**(10)**

  
  


A  partida daquela semana aconteceu no sábado à tarde e naquela manhã de domingo, Zayn e Louis estavam jogados cada um em um sofá da sala sem se importar com a pilha de louça na pia da cozinha. Era a vez do mais velho lavar as panelas que Malik preparou ovos mexidos com bacon para eles, porém a dupla estava entretida demais com o GP de Fórmula 1 que passava na televisão.

 

Ninguém ousava a falar nada, os dois homens prestavam atenção no que o narrador da corrida dizia, até que o toque da campainha chamou a atenção dos dois amigos. Louis encarava Zayn, que por sua vez, fingiu que não tinha ouvido nada. Quando a pessoa insistiu mais uma vez, Louis levantou-se do sofá e seguiu até a porta sem muita animação, porém se surpreendeu ao ver seu namorado com uma expressão derrotada no olhar.

 

— Haz, o que aconteceu? — Louis o puxou com cuidado para dentro do seu apartamento e o garoto mais novo tentou não fungar, mas coçou os olhos para evitar que lágrimas bestas escorressem dos seus olhos.

 

— Será que a gente pode conversar no seu quarto?

 

— Claro, claro. — Louis entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele, porém ambos ouviram Zayn pigarrear. — Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Harry, aquele é o Zayn, meu melhor amigo e também quem cuida da minha carreira. — Harry sorriu fraco para o homem que veio em sua direção e apertou a sua mão. — E Zayn, esse é o meu namorado e também treinador, Harry.

 

— É um prazer te conhecer. — Zayn disse educado, sorrindo para o namorado do seu amigo.

 

— O prazer é todo meu. — Harry sorriu sem graça. — E eu preferia te conhecer em outra situação, mas eu realmente preciso falar com o Lou em particular.

 

Ao perceber o tom de voz manhoso de Harry, Louis tratou de puxar o namorado na direção do seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, ignorando os gritos de “mal-educado” e “usem camisinha” de Malik. O mais baixo mal teve tempo de virar-se na direção do namorado e um par de braços envolveram a sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto.

 

— Harry, me conta o que aconteceu. — Tomlinson falou da maneira mais doce que conseguiu, afundando os seus dedos nos cachos de Harry, afagando os fios com ternura. — Eu ‘tô ficando preocupado com você.

 

Harry se permitiu chorar baixinho nos braços do namorado na segurança do quarto dele, mas ainda se sentia encabulado para contar o que tanto lhe chateava.

 

— Na verdade não é nada demais. — ele fungou e sua voz saiu abafada, pois Harry não tirou o rosto da curva do pescoço de Louis, que gentilmente o guiava em direção a sua cama. Os dois se afastaram apenas para deitar e o mais novo encolheu todo o seu corpo, deitando a cabeça no colo de Louis. — É uma coisa idiota e eu ‘tô com medo mesmo assim.

 

— Medo de que, meu amor? Me conta o que ‘tá acontecendo e assim eu vou poder te ajudar. — apesar da angústia que lhe consumia, Louis não parou de fazer cafuné em Harry, que aos poucos conseguia controlar o seu choro.

 

— Eu recebi uma ligação agora pouco, Lou. A partir de segunda-feira eu deixo de ser técnico do time porque o Danny já está em condições de voltar a treinar vocês. — ele respirou fundo e por pouco não voltou a chorar. — Eu não quero perder meu emprego, eu dei tudo de mim pelo time nesses últimos meses.

 

Antes que Harry voltasse a chorar, Louis segurou o seu queixo e fez com que o rapaz erguesse o seu corpo e assim pudesse lhe encarar melhor.

 

— Ninguém vai te demitir, Harry. Você fez com que o time subisse cinco posições na tabela e agora estamos entre os cinco melhores do campeonato, nem o Danny fez isso antes do acidente. E, se alguém ousar a te tirar da equipe, eu saio também! — disse com firmeza. — Claro que vão saber reconhecer o seu talento, não precisa ficar assim.

 

Sem falar nada, Harry subiu um pouco mais na cama e envolveu o corpo menor de Louis em um abraço apertado, voltando a esconder o seu rosto no pescoço do mais velho. Tomlinson, por sua vez, o abraçou com força e beijou o topo da cabeça de Harry até que este se acalmasse e a sua respiração ficasse mais tranquila.

 

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, que tal nós tirarmos um cochilo agora e pedimos um almoço mais tarde? Quando você ficar mais calmo, nós conversamos melhor sobre isso, mas eu tenho certeza que seu emprego não está ameaçado, afinal quem é que sabe tudo da equipe agora? Você e o Jones vão trabalhar juntos, tenho certeza disso.

 

Harry bocejou e concordou com a cabeça antes de beijar os lábios de Louis com doçura. Ele sabia que as palavras do namorado faziam todo o sentido do mundo, porém era impossível não temer pela estabilidade do seu emprego agora, por mais que ele sempre soubesse que esse dia chegaria. Mesmo assim ele se permitiu relaxar melhor na cama de Louis, virando de lado na cama e pouco tempo depois o peito do mais velho estava colado em suas costas e o braço de Tomlinson lhe abraçava de maneira possessiva para que Styles não se afastasse muito de si durante o sono.

 

 


	11. Oil and Water

Voltar para o Manchester United na segunda-feira foi uma tarefa difícil tanto para Harry quanto para Louis. O mais novo estava tão acostumado com o cargo após tantos meses que voltar a ser subordinado de Danny não era nem um pouco interessante para Styles. Já para o zagueiro, não tinha mais graça as suas brincadeiras de fingir que não ouvia o que o treinador dizia, afinal não era mais a voz rouca de Harry quem lhe recriminaria no final das contas.

 

Louis via a tristeza no olhar do namorado, porém não podia fazer nada. Pelo menos não quando eles estavam no trabalho, afinal ninguém desconfiava o real motivo pelo o qual o jogador se tornou menos arrogante e mais brincalhão durante os treinos. Preferia que os seus companheiros de time imaginassem que ele se esforçava para ser querido pelo agora ex-técnico como os outros eram e assim não perderia sua vaga no time com a volta de Jones. Nunca passaria pela cabeça deles que Tomlinson queria mesmo era abraçar Harry e beijar os seus cachos até que ele voltasse a sorrir.

 

Pelo menos ele podia fazer isso na privacidade do seu quarto praticamente todas as noites, quando o mais novo ia lhe visitar.

 

Os dois encontravam-se deitados na cama de Louis e seus corpos estavam entrelaçados, cobertos por uma fina camada de suor pós-sexo, mas Harry recusou fechar os olhos antes de limpar a barriga do jogador que tinha traços de gozo em sua pele. O mais velho já cochilava, mais cansado que o outro homem devido ao treino e a sua cabeça estava apoiada no peitoral de Styles, que fazia questão de velar o seu sono enquanto seus dedos traçavam linhas imaginárias nas suas costas.

 

Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando também quando sentiu  corpo do jogador se mexer. Louis coçou os olhos devagar e gemeu baixo ao sentir o já costumeiro desconforto em suas nádegas.

 

— Harry, vamos dormir. — o zagueiro abriu apenas um olho. — Consigo sentir a sua tensão daqui e isso não me deixa relaxar. — Styles riu baixinho e curvou o beijo para beijar os cabelos do namorado.

 

— Eu não estou cansado, Lou.

 

— Nem invente de querer transar mais, eu estou exausto.— Tomlinson abriu o outro olho e se ajeitou para poder observar melhor o outro homem.

 

— Na verdade eu queria sair pra comer alguma coisa. — aconchegou as costas melhor na cama para o conforto de Louis. — Mas, se você estiver muito cansado, a gente pede alguma coisa ou eu faço panquecas se você quiser.

 

— Ah, se for só pra comer, acho que podemos sair sim. — Louis se espreguiçou na esperança de afastar de vez o sono. — Deixa só eu colocar uma roupa e você estará livre para pagar o meu jantar.

 

A dupla não demorou muito para se vestir: Louis escolheu uma calça skinny preta, vans da mesma cor e uma camisa branca, lisa. Já Harry abotoava os botões da sua camisa estampada e, para combinar com o namorado, também vestia jeans pretos colados em suas pernas. A bota marrom protegia os seus pés da chuva fina que caía em Manchester.

 

— Leva um casaco, Lou. Vai esfriar mais tarde. — Harry alertou o namorado, que girou os olhos e mostrou o dedo do meio para o mais alto.

 

Somente quando chegaram à rua que Tomlinson se arrependeu de não ter dado ouvidos ao namorado. Sem resmungar em voz alta, Louis envolveu o seu braço no de Harry e, aos poucos, aproximou-se do mais alto até que o calor do corpo do seu treinador lhe aquecesse por completo.

 

— Eu disse pra você trazer o seu casaco. — sorriu vitorioso.

 

— Vai a merda!

 

Harry deu uma risadinha e envolveu o seu braço ao redor da cintura de Louis, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Caminharam assim por dois quarteirões e Styles não resistiu a vontade de beijar o topo da cabeça de Tomlinson momentos antes de entrarem em um restaurante japonês.

 

Os dois estavam tão alheios à realidade que nem perceberam que eram seguidos de perto por um homem com uma câmera fotográfica profissional.

 

++++++

 

E, claro, as fotos dos dois circularam pela internet enquanto eles ainda comiam os seus temakis, sashimis e sushis. Louis não costumava a usar muito o seu twitter e o celular de Harry estava no modo silencioso, então as constantes menções do seu username passaram despercebidas pelo treinador.

 

Ao retornarem ao apartamento de Louis, Zayn caminhava de um lado para o outro da sala e, se Malik não parecesse tão preocupado, certamente o zagueiro arrumaria uma maneira de zombar do seu amigo.

 

— Louis, Harry! Ainda bem que vocês chegaram. — o moreno suspirou aliviado assim que viu a dupla passar pela porta. — Vocês foram seguidos até a entrada do prédio? — os dois negaram com a cabeça, confusos. — Ótimo, vamos ter mais tempo para pensarmos no que fazer.

 

— Pensar no que? — Harry perguntou alarmado enquanto Louis se livrava dos sapatos.

 

— Em como vamos justificar isso. — ele tirou o celular do bolso e destravou a tela, abrindo o Twitter antes de dar o aparelho nas mãos de Styles.

 

Os olhos verdes do mais alto entre os três arregalaram-se na mesma hora em que ele viu diversas fotos dos dois na timeline de Zayn, inclusive uma bem nítida do beijo que ele deu na cabeça de Louis. “Maldita iluminação da rua”, foi o primeiro pensamento que cruzou a sua cabeça. O jovem ficou todo atordoado que nem percebeu quando Louis o guiou até o sofá e sentou em seu colo, sem cerimônias, para ver o que foi capaz de chocar o seu namorado.

 

— O que é isso? — Louis controlou-se para não gaguejar enquanto passava o dedo pela tela do celular de Zayn, chocado ao ver as fotos tiradas do casal, instantes atrás. — Quem tirou essas fotos? Como…

 

— Lou, você sabe que hoje em dia qualquer pessoa com um celular com câmera pode tirar fotos e gravar vídeos de vocês em qualquer lugar. — Zayn sentou-se diante do casal na mesa de centro da sala e passou as mãos pelo rosto. — Vocês dois sabem que isso vai afetar o trabalho dos dois.

 

— Quer saber? — Louis girou os olhos e tirou o telefone das mãos de Harry, colocando sobre o sofá. — Eu não me importo. Nunca fizemos nada que manchasse a nossa reputação no clube, até porque ninguém desconfia que estamos juntos.

 

— Não sei se vai ser tão simples assim. — Malik interrompeu. — Pelo o que eu vi, o Harry não saiu do armário e, ainda por cima, ele é seu chefe. Podem questionar se todas as vezes que ele te escalou foram porque vocês estavam juntos.

 

— Uma babaquice, se quer saber. — Louis bufou e encarou o namorado. — Todos os outros jogadores estão de prova que nós nos detestávamos no começo, não é? — o zagueiro percebeu que Harry mal interagia com ele, acenando a cabeça devagar. — O que houve, Haz?

 

— Já pensou que isso pode prejudicar a sua carreira, Lou? Eu não quero que ninguém fale besteiras ao seu respeito, você é um dos melhores zagueiros que eu já tive o prazer de treinar. — Styles fungou, mas se controlava para não chorar. Envolveu os braços ao redor do corpo de Louis e o apertou contra o seu peito na esperança que isso tirasse da sua mente a vontade de chorar. — E eu não tenho mais esperanças de voltar a ter um cargo importante no Man. United, ainda mais depois dessas fotos vazarem. Acho que vou procurar um emprego novo em outro time mesmo, mas você ainda tem chances na equipe. Eu acredito em você.

 

Louis, incrédulo, levantou-se do colo de Harry e passou a encarar o namorado sem saber o que dizer. Como ele poderia confiar tanto em seu potencial e ignorar a sua habilidade de salvar um time, assim como ele fizera ao assumir o comando do Manchester United?

 

— Se você perder o seu cargo no time, eu juro que saio também! — exasperou-se e passou a andar de um lado para o outro, como o seu amigo fizera a pouco. — Eu duvido que estaríamos tão bem na Premier League se não fosse pelo seu trabalho, Haz.

 

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, seus dentes faziam uma leve pressão em seu lábio inferior enquanto, em sua mente, o rapaz ponderava sobre todos os prós e contras de sair do armário agora. Ele não teria grandes problemas com os outros jogadores, afinal gostava de conversar com os jogadores ainda em campo e evitava ao máximo ir até o vestiário para se reunir com eles após os treinos, então ninguém poderia dizer que se sentiria desconfortável com a sua opção sexual; entretanto, tinha medo de lhe julgarem como um profissional incapaz de manter a sua vida pessoal e profissional afastadas.

 

A sua sorte era que a cada partida que era escalado, Louis demonstrava o potencial que os dirigentes do Manchester United procuravam no momento em que lhe contrataram para fazer parte da equipe.

 

— Lou? — quebrou o silêncio após tomar uma decisão, e só então percebeu que os outros dois rapazes lhe encaravam de maneira intensa. — O que você acha então de… Você sabe, assumirmos que estamos juntos? Eu não sou mais o seu chefe, tecnicamente.

 

Louis, que mantinha uma carranca preocupada enquanto esperava uma reação do namorado, suavizou a expressão e abriu um sorriso radiante. Quem diria que ele, que há meses atrás odiava tanto o fato de ter que obedecer uma pessoa mais nova, sentia agora o seu coração bater acelerado graças a uma pergunta tão simples e, ao mesmo tempo, significativa vinda do mesmo homem?

 

— Eu não me oponho a isso, por mais que nunca tenha assumido nenhum relacionamento após ter assumido que sou gay. — seus dedos acariciavam o maxilar de Harry, que fechou os olhos ao sentir o carinho. A dupla encontrava-se em sua bolha particular mais uma vez e nem perceberam que Zayn saiu da sala para dar mais privacidade ao casal. — Tinha planos de só assumir um namoro quando tivesse certeza que ele duraria bastante tempo e eu acho que não quero você fora da minha vida nem tão cedo agora, Styles. Vamos assumir que estamos juntos, se você quiser.

 

Naquele instante, uma explosão de sentimentos tomou conta de Harry. Ele queria gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo - de felicidade, claro -, porém conteve-se em beijar a boca do menor com toda a paixão que ele possuía. A vontade de dizer o primeiro “eu te amo” surgiu ali, no calor do momento, porém ele preferiu guardar aquela frase para uma ocasião mais especial e algo lhe dizia que ouviria as três palavras de volta.

 

++++++

 

Louis convenceu o namorado de dormir na casa dele e assim, os dois chegariam junto à sede do clube. Ao descerem do carro de Harry, Louis correu até o namorado e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele, apertando-os levemente com carinho.

 

— Você está pronto?

 

— Não. — Harry confessou em um sussurro. — Mas eu não vou fugir, então vamos logo enfrentar o que quer que seja.

 

Tomlinson fazia ideia do que eles passariam, afinal ele teve que lidar com os olhares tortos dos funcionários do clube e dos jogadores, que cismaram que Louis estupraria a todos pelo simples fato de gostar de homens. Porém, viver um relacionamento com alguém que trabalhava com ele era algo completamente novo para o zagueiro - na verdade, toda essa história de namorar sério era algo inédito em sua vida.

 

Harry sentiu o sangue gelar no momento em que um dos seguranças do estádio encarou o casal de maneira curiosa. Para que Styles não surtasse durante o dia, Zayn sugeriu que ele deletasse o aplicativo do Twitter em seu celular, assim evitaria ler os comentários negativos que surgiriam por lá, apesar das chances de receber mensagens de apoio também serem grandes. Louis concordou no ato, pois sabia que as palavras negativas afetariam o seu ex-técnico, o que só pioraria pelo fato dele ser obrigado a sair do armário sem se planejar antes.

 

Conforme avançavam pela sede do clube, o casal ouviu algumas pessoas cochichando, mas ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada na frente deles. Ainda assim, o casal caminhava de cabeça erguida e pararam apenas diante da entrada do vestiário.

 

— Te vejo daqui a pouco no gramado. — Louis piscou para o namorado ao mesmo tempo que apertava os dedos dele entre os seus.

 

— Ok. — Harry tentou sorrir, mas não sabia esconder o medo em seu olhar. Ficou parado por um tempo e observou o menor entrar no vestiário, contudo mal teve tempo de seguir para o campo.

 

— Treinador Styles? — um dos funcionários lhe abordou e ao virar-se para trás, percebeu que se tratava do secretário de um dos dirigentes do clube. — O senhor poderia me acompanhar, por favor?

 

O pavor tomou conta de Harry e o rapaz conseguiu apenas concordar com a cabeça antes de seguir o homem até a sala de reunião dos dirigentes.

 

— Harry Styles. — Harry Judd se levantou e ofereceu a mão para o assistente de Danny Jones. — Como vai?

 

— Bem, eu acho. — ele acenou a cabeça para o seu xará e depois imitou o gesto para Tom Fletcher. — E um pouco surpreso por vocês terem me chamado aqui tão cedo.

 

— Quanto a isso, acho melhor você se sentar, Harry. — Tom disse calmo e ajeitou os seus óculos em seu rosto. — Nós precisamos conversar com você sobre as fotos que vazaram na imprensa ontem a noite.

 

— O que acontece fora da sede do clube diz respeito apenas a minha vida pessoal. — apesar da seriedade em sua voz, Harry estava nervoso.

 

— Porém quando envolve um jogador do nosso clube e afeta a nossa imagem, se torna um assunto a ser discutido por nós também. — Judd interveio com a voz tranquila, apesar do olhar frio que ele e Fletcher sustentavam na direção de Harry.

 

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

 

— Tom, que diferença isso vai fazer? Vocês vão me demitir mesmo se eu falar que Louis e eu estamos juntos há quase um mês e que estamos dispostos a assumir o nosso namoro. — o mais novo dos três deu de ombros, já certo do que estava prestes a acontecer.

 

— Não podemos te demitir pela sua opção sexual, na verdade nem condenamos isso. O amor é livre e você deve amar quem quiser, porém você misturou a sua vida amorosa com o trabalho e não podemos aceitar isso. — Harry Judd suspirou, relutante em deixar as próximas palavras escaparem pela sua boca. — Nós teremos que dispensar você, Harry.

 

— E se você precisar de mais referências além dos resultados incríveis que você conseguiu aqui conosco, faço questão de ir pessoalmente à diretoria de qualquer clube no mundo para ter certeza que você consiga um emprego digno da sua competência. — Tom tentou soar suave, mas o treinador não tinha tanta certeza se deveria acreditar na sua promessa. — É uma pena termos que deixar você ir.

 

— Tudo bem, eu agradeço a oportunidade que vocês me deram nesses últimos meses. — Harry levantou-se e respirou fundo, controlando-se para não chorar. — Posso ir pelo menos até o campo para me despedir dos jogadores e do Danny antes do treino dessa manhã?

 

— Claro. E pode ficar tranquilo, nós decidimos que você vai receber o pagamento integral desse mês e um bônus por ter nos deixado entre os cinco melhores clubes da Inglaterra esse ano. Muito obrigado, Styles. — Primeiro Fletcher, depois Judd ofereceram suas mãos para que Harry as apertassem antes de sair da sala da diretoria.

 

A vontade de chorar ainda era grande, porém ele sorria aliviado para as pessoas que passavam por ele pelo caminho. Esbarrou com Niall antes de subir no gramado e convidou o amigo para lhe seguir, dizendo apenas que tinha um anúncio para fazer para o time e gostaria que ele ouvisse também. Apesar de não entender muito bem o que o amigo queria, Horan concordou com a cabeça e fez questão de falar sobre qualquer coisa que não fossem as fotos dele andando na rua com Louis, imaginando que aquele assunto era inapropriado para conversar na sede de um time de futebol.

 

++++++

 

Se a conversa de Harry com os dirigentes não foi fácil, a simples troca de roupa no vestiário foi um verdadeiro inferno para Louis. O maioria dos seus companheiros de equipe torceram o nariz para ele assim que Tomlinson entrou no vestiário e ele até percebeu que alguns dos jogadores que costumavam a trocar de roupa perto dele se afastaram naquela manhã. Fingiu não se abalar por isso e tirou a sua roupa como sempre fazia ao chegar no vestiário e, apesar de estar de costas para os outros homens do recinto, podia sentir o olhar deles nas suas costas.

 

— Vocês são um bando de idiotas mesmo. — bufou já com a calça de treinamento oficial do Manchester, virando-se para eles. — Eu assumi que era gay há muito tempo, antes mesmo de começar a jogar na França, então se é o fato que eu gosto de homens que incomoda vocês, podem ficar tranquilos que nenhum de vocês faz o meu tipo.

 

— Claro que não. — Kendall Schmidt, o volante que perdeu a sua escalação como zagueiro para Louis, teve a audácia de debochar do moreno. — Você prefere homens mais poderosos e que podem te escalar nos jogos. Só assim pra você participar de todas as partidas mesmo.

 

— O que? Acho que não dá pra ouvir as babaquices que você disse, o zumbido da tua inveja me impede de entender as merdas que saem da tua boca.

 

— Você quer apanhar, bichinha?

 

— Não ouse a tocar no Tomlinson. — a voz de Liam soou mais grave do que o normal e ele parou na frente de Schmidt, sem se importar que o volante era bem mais alto do que ele. — Porque ele pelo menos quando tá no campo mostra que serve pra alguma coisa, diferente de você.

 

— Vai defender o viadinho também, Liam? Não era você quem queria matar ele no começo?

 

— Porque ele queria causar problemas com o Styles, mas se os dois agora se dão bem, independente se é porque estão juntos, isso pouco me importa. — a sua voz saía calma, apesar do seu olhar agressivo que desviou de Kendall para os outros jogadores. — Tomlinson participou de praticamente todos os lances importantes que terminaram com gols. Mesmo quando o Harry detestava ele, ainda o chamava para jogar porque ele é importante para o time, então não venha com essa sua palhaçada homofóbica pra cima dele só porque você é um jogador incompetente.

 

Louis assistia a tudo aquilo em silêncio, chocado pelo fato de Liam lhe defender da mesma forma como fizera por Harry quando ele entrou no time e tratou o seu, agora namorado, da maneira mais estúpida possível. Estava boquiaberto, porém disfarçou ao vestir a camisa e a jaqueta de moletom do Manchester United. Ouviu quando Payne praticamente enxotou Kendall e os seus amigos do vestiário e esperou que os outros deixassem o recinto até que ele e Liam fossem os únicos ali.

 

— Você não precisava ter feito isso, mas obrigado por ter me defendido.

 

— Não precisa agradecer. — Liam sorriu sem graça. — É que se tem uma coisa que eu não tolero, é a injustiça. E é bom você tomar cuidado a partir de agora, ele pode usar essa confusão das suas fotos com o Harry pra conseguir o seu posto como zagueiro no time.

 

— Nem nascendo de novo ele vai conseguir. — Louis riu baixo e coçou a nuca. — É engraçado ver que você é realmente um cara legal no final das contas.

 

— E você não deve ser tão ruim assim. Harry e o Niall te adoram.

 

— Eu também adoro eles e espero que você não se esqueça o que acabou de me falar sobre injustiça e não acabe cometendo uma.

 

Liam piscou algumas vezes até que a sua ficha caiu e as cores do seu rosto desapareceram. A sua boca abriu e fechou diversas vezes até que Payne passou a mão pelo rosto.

 

— O que você sabe?

 

— Eu vi vocês, mas não falei nada pra ninguém. Quase que o Harry entrou na sala de fisioterapia quando… Hm, você estava com a boca ocupada demais no momento. — Liam começou a tossir e Tomlinson riu baixo. — Fica tranquilo, só não faz nada que você possa se arrepender no futuro ou você vai acabar magoando outras pessoas no meio tempo.

 

Os dois se encararam por um tempo e, dentre todas as pessoas que podiam interromper aquela conversa, fora justamente Niall Horan quem entrou sem a menor cerimônia no vestiário para chamar os jogadores.

 

— Liam? Louis? O Harry quer falar com os jogadores no gramado e só faltam vocês subirem.

 

Louis tentou estudar as feições de Niall por um momento, mas desde que os seus olhos azuis e os castanhos de Liam se encontraram, ele sorria tão tranquilo para o atacante que o menor teve que se contentar e sair apressado do vestiário para saber o que Harry tinha para dizer a todos da equipe.

 

++++++

 

Harry não disfarçava a sua tristeza e nem o fato de que encarava a escadaria que seguia do vestiário para o gramado, à espera de Louis aparecer. Quando viu o seu moreno, seguido por Niall e Liam, ele respirou fundo e sentiu o seu coração apertar.

 

Era a hora das despedidas.

 

— Já que finalmente estão todos aqui, eu gostaria de fazer um anúncio breve para vocês. — buscou o olhar de Louis, que serviria como apoio moral no momento. — A partir de agora apenas o treinador Jones ficará com vocês aqui até que ele encontre um assistente novo, eu não faço mais parte da equipe do Manchester United.

 

Os olhares confusos dos jogadores pairavam entre Harry e Louis e todos podiam sentir que o casal se esforçava ao máximo para não encurtarem a distância entre seus corpos. Tomlinson, mais uma vez, sentia os olhares dos seus companheiros de time pesarem sobre si, porém agora nada disso importava. Não quando ele via a tristeza nos olhos de Harry, então o jogador não pensou duas vezes antes de se adiantar na direção do namorado e passou os braços em torno da cintura de Harry.

 

Styles não o afastou, pelo contrário, escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do menor e fungou, por mais que se controlasse para não chorar. Louis não se importava com o julgamento dos outros companheiros de time e nem do seu treinador, tudo o que passava na sua cabeça agora era o fato do seu namorado precisar de conforto e ele não negaria isso a ele.

 

— Você foi demitido por minha causa? — o zagueiro interrompeu o silêncio com o sussurro, ainda mantendo o mais novo em seus braços.

 

— Shhh, meu amor. Eu não aceitaria ser rebaixado de cargo. Quero ser treinador de um time grande, não faz sentido ser assistente de novo.

 

Louis podia ver como Harry ainda tentava se manter forte, apesar das lágrimas fartas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. O mais velho adiantou-se para secá-las e se controlava para não chorar junto a ele, e nem era pelo fato de serem observados. Só tinha que ser forte por Styles.

 

— Mas eu estraguei tudo pra você… É tudo minha culpa, ninguém sabia que você era gay e agora você foi arrancado do armário porque fomos vistos juntos.

 

— Eu não me arrependo. — Harry disse apressado, cortando o namorado. — Faria tudo de novo, se você quer saber. Não quero andar por aí com medo de ser visto ao seu lado, me escondendo como se ficar com você fosse errado. Eles me demitiram daqui, mas eu tenho certeza que posso achar um emprego melhor. — o mais novo segurou o rosto do namorado entre as mãos e encostou a sua testa na dele.

 

— Então eu também não me arrependo. — Louis sorriu e seus olhos agora estavam marejados, porém Styles não pode ver se lágrimas escorreram ou não pelo seu rosto, pois o mais velho se adiantou e ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe abraçar. Envolveu o pescoço de Harry com seus braços e voltou a ficar em silêncio, aproveitando apenas o calor que o corpo do mais novo emanava.

 

— Sem querer atrapalhar o momento, mas já atrapalhando. — Niall disse após pigarrear. — Mas será que podemos nos despedir do Harry também?

 

— Você vai me ver mais tarde, deixa o Louis me abraçar.

— Eu não vou. — Liam negou com a cabeça, mas sorria malandro. — E eu gostaria de me despedir também.

 

— Vai falar com eles, Harry. — Louis se afastou e sorriu inocente para o namorado. — Eu vou dormir na sua casa essa noite mesmo.

 

Apesar de ser pego de surpresa pelas palavras de Tomlinson, Harry não pode deixar a sua imaginação fluir sobre como seria passar a noite com o namorado em seu apartamento, pois logo os braços de Payne lhe puxaram para um abraço breve. Pouco a pouco, o ex-treinador do Manchester United falou com cada um dos jogadores do time e com Danny Jones, e era observado por Tomlinson, que ainda se culpava por toda aquela confusão.

 

Os dois se despediram com um selinho rápido e Harry prometeu que passaria em seu apartamento para pegar algumas roupas para que Louis pudesse se trocar antes do jantar. Ele também precisaria fazer compras, pois era fato que Niall acabou com boa parte das compras que eles fizeram há duas semanas e ele precisava de alguns ingredientes especiais para o jantar que faria para Louis mais tarde.

 

++++++

 

Harry estava apreensivo conforme as semanas passavam e ele não ouvia respostas dos times que estavam em busca de um novo treinador, não somente pela a Inglaterra, mas por toda a Europa. Logo começaria a época de pré-temporada e quanto mais cedo ele fosse contratado por uma equipe, mais tempo ele teria para se adaptar ao time novo e conhecer melhor os jogadores e a cidade nova que ele moraria.

 

Enquanto isso, o seu namoro com Louis não poderia estar melhor. Os dois, apesar das suas diferenças, perceberam que suas personalidades se completavam e que Harry era tudo o que Louis precisava para acalmar o seu gênio explosivo; já Louis era tudo o que Harry precisava para sair da sua zona de conforto e correr atrás dos seus sonhos. Foi Tomlinson quem lhe convenceu a entrar em contato com times na França, Irlanda e até alguns na Alemanha, contudo deixou a Espanha e Portugal de fora por não ter noção alguma de como falar espanhol ou português e achava rude ter que treinar o time inteiro falando apenas inglês.

 

Quando ele não dormia no apartamento de Louis, era o zagueiro quem passava a noite na sua cama, servindo de travesseiro para ele. Tomlinson já estava mais do que acostumado a dormir de conchinha com o namorado e acordar com os cabelos longos de Harry espalhados pelo seu peitoral e rosto. Em vez de abrir os olhos e a boca de imediato, Louis afagava os cabelos do namorado para ter certeza que os cachos não lhe atrapalhariam conforme ele despertava aos poucos.

 

E Louis também se esforçava para ser um namorado mais carinhoso, contando sempre com a ajuda de Zayn para surpreender Harry, afinal o moreno sempre dava um jeito de deixar a sua agora namorada, Perrie, nas nuvens com cada pequena lembrança ou jantar surpresa que fazia para ela. Louis podia não saber cozinhar, mas conhecia ótimos deliveries na cidade e, com esforço e dicas que leu na internet, conseguiu montar uma mesa de jantar que podia ser considerada romântica para os seus padrões. Podia parecer besteira para muitos comemorar o aniversário de um mês de saírem do armário juntos, mas para Louis aquela era uma chance para poder mimar Harry e transar sem medo de serem ouvidos por Malik, que foi gentilmente convidado para passar a noite fora de casa pelo seu melhor amigo.

 

No caminho para casa, passou na sua confeitaria favorita onde encomendara por telefone uma triffle de morangos com chantily, na esperança de que o doce fosse do agrado do namorado. Combinou com Harry de chegar em seu apartamento às oito e meia, pois a comida chegaria às oito e vinte e cinco. Teria tempo para tomar uma ducha antes do entregador da Rosso’s chegar com o Gnocci Primavera, e o vinho já estava a postos em uma bacia de gelo em cima da mesa.

 

O resto da mesa também estava completamente posta, com direito a velas e tudo mais, porém Tomlinson recusou-se a colocar pétalas de rosa sobre a cama dele. Aquilo seria demais até para Harry e o seu eterno treinador teria que se contentar com um jantar surpresa e com um clima romântico. E só.

 

Conseguiu se vestir e ajeitar os cabelos em um topete grande, os fios quase caídos no seu olho, antes da comida chegar. Mal colocou a comida na mesa e a campainha do seu apartamento tocou pela segunda vez naquela noite, pois Harry não precisava mais ser anunciado para subir até a sua casa.

 

— Boa noite, amor. — foi assim que o zagueiro cumprimentou o namorado. Percebeu que ele estava com uma expressão triste, mas Tomlinson estava disposto a lhe animar.

 

— Mhm, que cheiro gostoso! — Harry sorriu ao elogiar o cheiro que tomou conta da casa do seu namorado e abaixou para roubar um selinho da sua boca. — Vamos comemorar algo especial hoje? — perguntou um tanto nervoso. — Você fechou algum contrato importante?

 

— Na verdade eu só queria um jantar especial pra marcar que hoje faz um mês que o nosso namoro se tornou público.

 

— Oh… — os lábios carnudos de Harry ficaram um bom tempo entreabertos, na forma de um “o” perfeito.

 

— Você não gostou, não foi? Isso tudo é demais? — o desespero estava evidente na expressão de Louis.

 

— Não, não… Eu só fui pego de surpresa, mas isso foi incrível. — Harry suspirou e tentou sorrir, mas estava nítido em seu rosto que ele estava triste. — Podemos então comemorar outra coisa hoje.

 

— E o que seria?

 

— Consegui um emprego.

 

— Nossa, isso é ótimo! Vamos comemorar com o seu vinho favorito que eu comprei e…

 

— Em Paris. — Harry o interrompeu. — Meu emprego é em Paris e eu preciso ir embora essa semana.

 

— O..Okay. Vamos jantar então; — apesar do seu sorriso e da felicidade por Styles ter conseguido um emprego, o coração de Louis estava apertado demais para que os seus olhos brilhassem animados diante daquela notícia. Porém ele precisaria fingir que estava tudo bem pelo resto da noite.

 

Mas não estava.

  
  
  
  


**Fim...**

  
  


_… será?_

 

 


	12. Don't Look Back in Anger (Epílogo)

A mudança de Harry para a França chegara em seu novo endereço no mesmo dia em que o, agora, mais novo treinador do Paris Saint-Germain; e com uma pontualidade digna para deixar o inglês satisfeito, pois daria tempo para que ele colocasse as caixas para dentro do seu apartamento antes de seguir para a sua festa de apresentação no clube.

 

Os treinos de pré-temporada  2015/16 foram bem tranquilos e não demorou muito para Styles entrar no ritmo do PSG, onde passou a ganhar aulas de português com David Luiz e Thiago Silva. Toda a equipe era bem receptiva e, apesar da sua pouca idade, todos lhe receberam de braços abertos e queriam manter o título de campeões da França conquistado no ano anterior.

 

Contudo, ele ainda conseguia encaixar em sua agenda pequenas viagens para Manchester sempre que possível, afinal ele não deixaria o seu namorado para trás. Louis também o visitava quando não estava treinando, apesar dos últimos três meses serem os mais complicados para o casal, que estavam praticamente o tempo todo concentrados com os seus respectivos times. Pelo menos passaram o aniversário de Louis e o Natal juntos, todos reunidos em Manchester com a família de Tomlinson, a mãe e o padrasto de Harry. Gemma juntou-se a eles dois dias depois.

 

Seis meses se passaram e o campeonato francês começara, Harry sentia o peso da cobrança de treinar um time tão importante e cheio de astros do futebol mundial. Mal tinha tempo para conversar via Skype com Louis, ambos sempre cansados após os treinos, mas, ainda assim, ficava acordado até que o seu namorado começar a bocejar de sono e depois de algumas semanas, passaram a dormir com o laptop ligado para dar a sensação de que dormiam juntos.

 

Contudo, Harry acordou na manhã de terça-feira um tanto carrancudo. Há alguns dias Louis andava estranho demais e na noite anterior, deu uma desculpa para não aceitar a chamada no Skype. Disse algo sobre Zayn estar tenso com algo que envolvia Perrie, sua namorada, e depois mandou uma mensagem para Styles para dizer que estava prestes a dormir e que amanhã ligaria para o namorado.

 

A campainha do seu apartamento tocou e, sem nem ao menos olhar pelo olho mágico para saber quem era, Harry abriu a porta. Esperava encontrar o seu porteiro ou o síndico do prédio, porém era Louis quem estava na sua frente. Com duas malas e um sorriso gigante no rosto.

 

— Posso entrar?

 

Styles nem teve outra reação a não ser se jogar nos braços do mais velho, beijando-o de maneira apaixonada. Ele tinha apenas uma hora antes de sair de casa para trabalhar e nem tinha tomado banho ainda, porém a presença do seu namorado após meses separados era mais importante no momento.

 

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? E porque todas essas malas?

 

— Manchester estava um saco sem você, inclusive o time. — o jogador disse ao entrar, trazendo as suas malas consigo. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto encarava o menor com uma expressão preocupada.

 

— Mais problemas com o Danny? — Louis girou os olhos como resposta e puxou o namorado pela mão até a sala, jogando-o no sofá.

 

— Você comprou mais móveis desde a última vez que eu vim aqui, o apartamento está a sua cara.

 

— Comprei sim. — Harry puxou Louis para que ele sentasse no seu colo. — Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

 

— Digamos que eu estou aqui para saber se você precisa de um colega de quarto.

 

— Você foi expulso do time? — Harry quase gritou, os olhos arregalados com horror.

 

— Não, mas eu estava em negociação com outras equipes. Zayn tomou conta de tudo, não e preocupe. — o menor sorriu antes de esconder o seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry, onde passou a distribuir beijos molhados na sua pele. — Quanto tempo temos até você ir embora?

 

— Não muito. — o mais novo choramingou, o que arrancou uma risada do namorado. — Ainda preciso de um banho e comer alguma coisa, senão eu não aguento as primeiras horas no campo, você sabe disso.

 

— Ugh, você é o pior. — Louis girou os olhos e saiu do colo do namorado. — Sabe como quebrar o clima de uma rapidinha matinal.

 

— Você não ia durar dois minutos, tá com uma cara péssima de quem dormiu mal à noite e que o vôo foi irritante. — o treinador riu ao ver a cara de Louis ao concordar com a cabeça, pois detestava dar o braço a torcer. — Melhor você tirar um cochilo agora e guardar as suas energias para mais tarde.

 

— Mas eu quero ir com você, sempre quis conhecer a sede do Paris Saint-Germain.

 

Harry não resistiu ao biquinho que Louis fez e, assim que ficou de pé, puxou o namorado para os seus braços, beijando-o de maneira apaixonada. Entrelaçou os seus dedos no de Louis e o levou até a cozinha, onde preparou um café rápido para os dois e ouviu, feliz, as histórias que Tomlinson tinha para contar sobre os seus amigos.

 

— Já te contei que o Niall tá se engraçando pra um amigo do Dougie? — Louis disse enquanto mastigava um pedaço de torrada.

 

— Jura? Ele desistiu do Liam de vez então?

 

— Conversei com ele há um tempo e ele disse que o Liam não teria coragem de largar a noiva e assumir que gosta de homens, então ele colocou um ponto final na história deles.

 

Louis então contou tudo o que sabia sobre Ashton, um modelo australiano com quem Niall estava ficando sério há um mês. Contou que, pela segunda vez na sua vida, viu alguém ajoelhado entre as pernas do irlandês. “Como se eu não estivesse traumatizado o suficiente”, ele disse entre risadas. Após terminarem de comer, Louis se ofereceu para lavar as louças - para a surpresa de Harry - enquanto o dono da casa se arrumava para o trabalho.

 

Os dois seguiram de metrô para o trabalho de Harry, o que deixou Louis surpreso. No caminho ele ainda conversou com dois fãs idosos do PSG, que lhe parabenizaram pelo ótimo trabalho. Como não era mais surpresa para ninguém que eles eram o casal, seguiram de mãos dadas até a porta do clube, porém Styles estranhou quando Louis soltou a sua mão. Ao ver que o jogador parecia bastante ansioso, deu de ombros e imaginou que aquilo tudo era porque ele queria conhecer alguns dos seus ídolos que jogavam no time francês.

 

— Finalmente o senhor chegou, ‘Arry. — Claire, a secretária dos dirigentes do clube estava na portaria do PSG à espera do treinador. — Precisamos do senhor para uma coletiva nova de imprensa, hoje vamos apresentar um jogador novo.

 

— Jogador novo? Mas eu não soube de nenhuma negociação.

 

— Parece que foi algo em segredo, mas por favor me siga.

 

Harry nem teve tempo para olhar para trás e se desculpar com Louis, sendo puxado em direção a sala de reuniões, onde o presidente deveria estar, porém não havia ninguém ali. Ajeitou a sua gravata - ele nunca chegava na sede do clube sem estar devidamente arrumado - e ficou ali à espera de alguém chamar o seu nome.

 

Quando Claire voltou, ele pode finalmente entrar na sala de coletiva de imprensa e sentiu o mundo inteiro diminuir a velocidade. Ocupando a cadeira ao lado da sua, estava Louis Tomlinson. O seu Louis, que seria apresentado agora como o novo zagueiro do PSG.

 

— Mais uma vez nos encontramos em uma sala de imprensa, Styles. — Louis zombou no microfone, arrancando risadas dos jornalistas.

 

— Não tenho culpa se você fica me seguindo pelos clubes agora, Tomlinson.

 

— É que eu não aceito ser treinado por outra pessoa a não ser você. — o moreno piscou para ele e então virou-se para responder as perguntas que lhe eram direcionadas.

 

E então Harry entendeu que o seu colega de quarto seria seu companheiro de time mais uma vez, mas também companheiro de vida.

 

E, se quer saber, ele praticamente gritou um “sim” para quem quisesse ouvir nos pés da Torre Eiffel quando Louis ficou de joelhos na sua frente, quatro meses mais tarde, pedindo a sua mão em casamento. Uma parceria que, depois de um começo não muito amigável, deu certo tanto dentro quanto fora dos campos.

  
  
  


**Fim.**

 

 


End file.
